Twin Humanities
by max7238
Summary: This is the story of one Chosen Undead, and the partner that would become the only solid thing in a world of Dark and ashes. The story of two Darksigns. Twin humanities.
1. Opening (v2)

Many uncountable nights before the Chosen Undead set off in pilgrimage, in the yard of the Undead Asylum, our story begins. The new-fallen snow mixing with the ever-present and thin layer of permafrost, the Undead are released from their cells as is done every so often. Even the Hollows, animalistic as they are known to be, have given up fighting here. One such Hollow, the heroine of our story, sits with her back to the wall in her rags. The Darksign on the side of her stomach glows the faintest orange. As her head lolls to and fro, she sees the first thing she will remember. The vision that will drive her from the Undead Asylum, and all across Lordran. Another Undead, standing in the yard, among the crowd. Unlike all the others, it was looking up at the stars. Pointing. Staring with empty sockets at the heavens above. Seeing that Undead, our heroine lifts her gaze as well, regaining her sanity ever so slightly, and beginning from that moment to remember her actions thereafter.

This is the story of one Chosen Undead, and the partner that would become the only solid thing in a world of Dark and ashes. The story of two Darksigns. Twin humanities.

* * *

Author Note:  
This is an update with all credit I need to give for this story.  
Inspired by Dark Souls, Black Rock Shooter, and "Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari" by Supercell. (Actual title: 君の知らない物語)  
Lore knowledge from Prepare To Cry series on YouTube, Amalgomator, and AzureInstant (known here as "Lorn and")  
Cover image supplied by Leti999  
Names, storyline, abilities, and everything else is done by me and me alone.  
Enjoy!


	2. Event 1: First Memory

Event 1: First Memory

* * *

Every full moon, for one night, the inmates of the Undead Asylum are released from their cells into the yard. Amidst the snow, under the light of the moon, these "Hollows," those who have died so many times they have lost their sanity, wander or sit as they wish. One may think Hollows, devoid of memories and spirit, would tear each other apart under these circumstances. But the Hollows here are different; they have been contained so many countless moons that they have given up. With no need to do a thing but exist, they wander. Some don't even bother to leave their cells when they are allowed. On this particular night, more Hollows than normal have come out. They crowd together near the faintly burning bonfire in the center of it. A few sit around the yard, not bearing the motivation or will to stand by the others. One sits alone in the shadows, the cursed Darksign on the side of her stomach. It sits just under her ribs, glowing a dull orange, and is just a simple perfect circle. As her head lolls to and fro, her eyes pass over the crowd in the yard. Something stops her gaze, and her limp head. She fixes on something. A finger, raised to the sky, pointing. Another Hollow, the only other cursed Hollow of the Asylum, had his head raised and was staring at the stars. He was pointing at one at random, still very much insane. This scene triggered something within the cursed woman, and struck the last remaining cord sanity had left her: curiosity. She too looked up from where she sat, and stared at the band of stars she could see. It would be her first memory in her new-found sanity and life...

* * *

As the sun rose, the demon assigned to watch over the Asylum opened the massive doors to the main hall and began scaring the Hollows back to their cells. None had an assigned place, so they all simply ran. Being immortal, it wasn't pain or fear of death that drove them back, but the fear of such quick motion and tumultuous sound the demon made. Not two days later and the cursed woman could hear metal boots on the brick of the Asylum, passing over her. She had the current displeasure of a water-logged cell on the second floor. Nothing was worse for an Undead than to have fungus slowly kill them from the rotted feet up. A slow death meant pain. A quick death meant rebirth in the ashes of the bonfire and finding a new cell before the demon showed itself. As the cursed female looked up at the ceiling, a booted foot suddenly crashed through as the bricks gave way. In a thundering boom, the man in knights' armor fell in all at once. Half-buried, and rather crushed by the heavy stone bricks, the man seemed dead. The cursed female, however, was still perfectly fine. She crossed the room, sure the danger was past, and clambered over the dead knight to the sunlight above. The first thing she sought was the bonfire in the yard, so she began exploring to find it. As she prepared to carefully lower herself to the bonfire from the roof of the Asylum, quite a long drop if one didn't land on a walkway of the second floor first, a gate below banged open. Another Undead, in tattered clothing and holding a straight-sword hilt, walked through the opening with purpose, drew power from the bonfire, and quickly moved to open the door to the main hall. The cursed female strained to make some noise the Undead would hear, to try and stop it from angering the demon, but too late. The doors were being forced open, and soon the Undead was inside. The cursed woman could hear the demon crash to the floor, and she moaned at the sound assaulting her ears. She dropped carefully to the second floor walkway, then down to the yard. She looked toward the main hall in time to see a gate slam shut behind the other Undead she had seen, signaling it had avoided the demon for the time being. The cursed woman huddled next to the stairs leading up the main hall door, and jammed herself as close to the corner as possible, praying not to be found and captured again...

* * *

What felt like an eternity later, she could hear the demon roar in what sounded like pain. Creeping up the stairs in a crawl, the woman peered into the room to see the other Undead. It had a proper weapon now, and was fighting the demon! This Undead, much faster than the demon, and small enough to avoid its searching eyes, struck the demon's hide again and again. The many wounds sprayed blood, and the demon quickly began to slow from blood loss. In only moments, the demon crashed to the floor dead. The victorious Undead lifted a hand, absorbing his fallen adversary's soul, adding it to his own power. Even through his new clothes, the Darksign on his back glowed with the new power. Stepping around the corpse of the Asylum Demon, this Undead opened the main door of the Asylum, and headed up the hill. A hissing noise rose from the ground at the nose of the woman, causing her to scramble back instinctively. When she looked at the ground where the sound had come from, a simple message on an orange ribbon lay on the floor.

* * *

"Follow, quickly."

* * *

The cursed woman looked up, seeing the Undead reach the peak of the hill. He was instantly snatched up by a huge bird and carried away. Desperate, the cursed woman ran for the hill, ignoring the dead demon. She reached the top, looked over the cliff, then watched as the bird and the Undead flew away. With nothing else to do, she salvaged a black and tattered cloak from a nearby body and waited...

Hours went by, perhaps even days, leaving the woman time to find several other useful items. Her black cloak was nothing special, however, she also found an empty green flask and a green and yellow ring. The ring was now on her left ring finger, and the flask was clutched in her right hand. There was a small crack in it near the bottom, but she couldn't fully break it for some reason. That meant no weapon. Luckily, she seemed to be the only Undead who had escaped, or at least the only one who had gone this way. As she scanned the sky for what she hoped would be her own way out, she got lucky once again. The huge crow was flying back, aimed right at her. She pulled her cloak close, hugging the flask to her stomach. The crow spread its wings, slowing down enough to just grab her and not kill her, snatched her up and flew away. Fear of falling gripped the Undead as she watched the mountains below pass by. The crow flew far away, the gloom of the Undead Asylum behind them forever. As the crow passed over a huge chasm, apparently aiming for a large outcropping with a bonfire on it, something caused the crow to drop her. The crow struggled to stay in the air, shrieking in pain, but the Undead woman fell freely... Straight through a huge chasm in the ground, striking a massive pillar, and slamming to the dirt at its base. The last thing she heard was something shatter before she died.

* * *

A gentle hand probed for life, softly touching the lump of black cloth and shriveled skin. The Undead woman inhaled quickly, her body returning to life. The memory of her previous death made her shudder and sit up in a jerking motion. She still had her cloak, and the unbroken flask poked out of the dirt beneath her, but her ring had cracked cleanly in half and gone black.

"My, my, you are a lucky one," said the figure who had woken her. "I am Quelaana, of Izalith. Who are you, to have fallen from the sky in such a way?"

Obviously, this Quelaana, a woman in black robes and a black hood, was talking to the cursed Undead woman, but she didn't remember her name. She tried to speak, and by some blessing or curse, she actually had a voice despite her missing teeth and eternally gaping mouth.

"N-... Naaame...?" she rasped.

"Yes, child, your name," said Quelaana, being patient with her.

"N-... No... Name..." responded the Undead.

"Well, then I can name you, if you wish. But you'll have to try something for me first."

The woman nodded, no reason to refuse.

"Raise your hand, and aim your palm at one of those foul leeches you see in the ooze."

The woman did so, showing her skinny and wrinkled arm from under the cloak.

"Now, I want you to relax. Think only of who you know you are. With no name, it may be difficult. Perhaps try imagining who you wish to be. When you have such an image, hold it in your mind. Let that image become your strength. Then, let that strength well up within you, and be set free from your outstretched hand." Quelaana spoke slowly and softly, perhaps even moreso than she normally did.

A soft moan issued from the woman, of pain or despair, and for a long moment nothing happened. Quelaana sighed after a long silence, with nothing to go on for a name.

"Well, the point is that you gave an honest attempt. Now, as for a na-" she cut off in mid-sentence.

A blue fireball had shot from the palm of the Undead, striking the leech and instantly burning right through it. The leech writhed once or twice, then died.

"I-... I am honestly speechless..." said Quelaana. "You not only produced Pyromancy, but you've done something I've never seen before. Very well done. You may wish to practice that for a while after we've finished speaking. Now I have something to go on for a name! Let me see..."

Quelaana went quiet, thinking. The Undead looked at her hand, still sporting small tongues of blue flame in the darkness.

"What do you think of 'Seiko?' It means 'Blue Child.'"

"Sssssei... Ko...?"

"Yes. A simple name, and a fitting one, I think."

The Undead lifted her flask from the dirt, clutching it by the neck near the top. "Sei... Ko..."

Quelaana smiled under her hood. "Now, I have precious few of these, but I am willing to share in this case. Tell me, would you be my student if you could? I can teach you many things concerning Pyromancy; that is, what you just shot from your hand. If you can commit yourself to that, and promise to abide by my teachings, you may have this..."

Quelaana held out her hand. From thin air, a black flame of sorts began to grow. It had a soft white glow, and seemed alive somehow.

"It is Humanity. With this, I've seen another reverse his Hollowed state at a bonfire nearby. He would not be my student, nor did he show any promise. However, like you, he had the Darksign. Yes, child, I can sense its power on you. I'd like you to try and make yourself human. If you succeed, I will teach you."

Seiko reached out her free hand and the small black Humanity shifted to her hand effortlessly, as if it wanted to be there.

"Come with me, then. We'll go to the bonfire."

* * *

In the darkness, near the huge pillar Seiko had struck, was a small patch of dirt. Beyond the dirt, there seemed to be peat or mud everywhere. Off in the distance there was a landmass covered in white, but it was guarded by massive ogres that were busy mining something. In the other direction, there was a huge waterwheel turning nothing, and several large bugs. At their heart, the beasts held what looked like a small flame. Quelaana strode over the mud fluidly, approaching the first bug. As Seiko struggled to follow, and as she watched, the bug breathed fire at Quelaana. Quelaana raised a hand and shot a fireball through the stream of flame from the bug. The bug swelled, glowing from within, and died.

"This way, child," said Quelaana, beckoning. She and Seiko quickly found an indent in the stone wall, leading into what seemed like a large sewer tunnel. There, just inside the entrance, and out of the mud and dirt, was a faintly glimmering bonfire. Seiko knelt, holding out the Humanity in her hand. The Humanity leapt into the fire, and the fire reached back, swallowing Seiko quite suddenly. Seiko drew in an impossibly long breath from the flame, flesh and teeth and eyes growing visibly from her. In seconds she had perfect skin, all her teeth, and bright blue eyes. Her hair was no longer wispy and thin, but long and black. She had filled out her rags as well.

"Brilliant!" said Quelaana, forceful, but not loud.

"I-... I've never seen this before..." said Seiko, finally able to speak properly.

"Until my last visitor, nor had I," said Quelaana. "Come. There is a chamber ahead where we may study in peace..."

* * *

"My first lesson, and the most important, is that Pyromancy is the actualization of the inner self. The stronger your resolve, your spirit, the stronger and more focused your flames will be. I want you to try launching another fireball, like the one you did earlier."

Seiko raised her hand, aiming at the stone wall, and only seconds later repeated firing the blue flame.

"Excellent. How many times can you do that?" asked Quelaana.

"Don't know..." said Seiko. She fired another, hitting the first scorch mark perfectly. She fired another six times, a total of eight so far, not counting her first.

"Save your strength!" pleaded Quelaana.

"But..." said Seiko.

"You may be able to cast plenty of times, but I need you to conserve your strength if we are to get anywhere for now. Can you do anything else with the flame? For example..."

Quelaana clenched her hand and opened it, placing it on the ground. A single pillar of bright orange flame rose from the ground. Next she drew power and threw an arcing fireball, which hit the stone wall very high up and exploded in a wide radius.

"Try to mimic those two techniques. I want to see how far your natural skill goes."

Seiko nodded, and did so. She tried the pillar of flame first, placing her hand on the ground. Pillars of blue flame began ripping out of the ground, repeatedly, and uncontrollably. Quelaana gracefully avoided any that got too close just before they erupted under her feet.

"We'll need to work on your control, but that was quite impressive. If I'm being honest, I would actually go so far as to say you're a genius in Pyromancy. Unless you've had some prior training?"

Seiko shook her head, by nature rather quiet.

"In that case, I fear and hope you will surpass me. But always heed my warnings. My last student succumbed to his own flame, lost in his power. I do not wish the same fate of you. Now, try the second technique..."

* * *

And so, with no regard to time, the two spoke of and practiced Pyromancy. Out of the Asylum, and already involved in something, the cursed Undead woman, Seiko has set roots in Lordran. In the bowels of Blighttown, almost as far from safe as one can be in Lordran, Seiko prepares for her task. What it is, she still has no idea. But the Undead who she followed out of the Asylum was busy as well, and it seemed decided from the beginning that they cross paths again...


	3. Event 2: Bell Of Awakening (v2)

Event 2: Bell Of Awakening

* * *

For those with eternal life, time flows differently. For those who know a thousand deaths, dying twice by the same foe or fall, perhaps more than twice, may run together in the mind. Practicing a spell twice or a thousand times may feel the same. So it was for Seiko, training in Pyromancy under Quelaana, the last Sister of Chaos. Her training long complete, Seiko remained in the sewer chamber after her teacher left her to her own devices. Seiko, forever heeding the warnings of her teacher, handled her blue flame, but never lost the fear of it. Carefully she crafted two new Pyromancies, which she would teach Quelaana before returning to her practice. The first was her natural reaction to forming a flame, the blue, straight-flying, Flame Arrow. The second, an actualization of the imagination, the Flame Bow. By maintaining a summoned flame, and from it firing Flame Arrows, one vastly conserved strength. However, to master the Flame Bow, one must first perform Flame Arrow as second nature. In this way, Seiko with her cracked flask and black robes alone, contributed to the land she had yet to know. Her experiences in Lordran were only of poison, dark, and the flames she wielded. But this was not to continue until the end of the Age of Fire. The Undead man she had followed out of the Asylum was moving as well, and he was not so complacent...

* * *

One ring. Another. And another. The Bell of Awakening had been struck. Someone had killed Quelaag, traversed Blighttown, and rung the bell. Within moments, Quelaana appeared in the sewer chamber.

"Seiko! The other with the Darksign! He has returned and felled Quelaag! He is returning to the surface! This will be your one chance to escape. Quickly, child, flee! Either with him or behind him, escape Blighttown! You come from the Asylum, like him. If he is to link the First Flame, it is only right you should follow! 'Thou who art Undead art chosen!'"

Seiko remembered the prophecy Quelaana had told her. If the Bell of Awakening had been rung, and by the cursed Undead she had followed, he could be the Chosen Undead. More than that, even if he wasn't, with his help or by following behind him, Seiko could escape Blighttown once and for all.

"Yes, Sister," said Seiko. She stood, pulling her cloak close and gripping her flask tightly. She ran from the chamber, leaving Quelaana with just those words.

Quelaana watched her run, a smile and tear the only things visible under her dark hood. "'Sister,' she called me..."

* * *

The ruins of Blighttown, full of corrupted beings, tribal inhabitants, and foul poison, were nothing more than rickety boards and wood pillars now. On a good day they spelled death for even the most balanced of warriors. Now, not only stirred up by the passing of the Undead man, but assaulted twice over by his departure, Blighttown was more perilous than ever. But also more empty than ever. Somehow, the Undead man was able to make a swift escape while felling most enemies who showed themselves, leaving little for Seiko to worry about. Up and up she climbed, passed the bugs with fire in their chests and masked people spitting darts with poison that could kill in seconds. Up the last ladder, and still Seiko was not free. High above, up the massive sewer pipe in which she found herself, faint rays of light from the sun could be seen. But the ladders stopped here, leading into the Depths. Quelaana had warned of the things here as well. Beasts that cursed with their breath, Undead rats with blight poison on their fangs, and the Gaping Dragon.

Seiko found the first room to be empty, but there were three ways to go. Four if one counted the hole down which the sewer water rushed, with no visible bottom. The one closest to the door to Blighttown housed a massive chamber, with only two pillars remaining to support it. Remaining because the Gaping Dragon had destroyed several in what must have been a fight to the death with the Undead man, one where he had won, obviously. The beast lay dead, its three-sectioned body in a heap. One who understood what they were looking at would see that it was headless.

Down the second path were many Undead rats, several of which spotted Seiko and rushed her. Quickly, she fired a few Flame Arrows at them, burning through their heads and stopping their tackles halfway. So far, her way had been free of danger. The Undead man couldn't have gone this way. Which left the last path, a staircase up to an open door. Seiko ran up the stairs, through the door, and was greeted by more evidence to the strength of the Undead man. Before her, a ladder up, but to her right lay the corpse of a giant Undead rat, a rusted and broken ax sticking out of its left eye. This wasn't the cause of death. It must have been the massive split in its skull, made with too much force to have been a jumping attack; the Undead man must have dropped down on it from higher up somewhere. Seiko continued up the ladder, and was once again met with a choice. Two paths, one up a small set of stairs, the other down the hallway. The stairs were closer, and went up, so Seiko chose that path. When she reached the top, she saw the path to her right was moving somehow. A closer look revealed living lumps of goo, wood and bones sticking out of them. One had a captured sword poking out of it, and several hung from the ceiling. To her left was a door with a faintly lit bonfire. Seiko decided it would be best to retreat to the bonfire for a short while. As she retreated down the narrow hallway, away from the slimes, they seemed to lose interest. Perhaps their senses did not reach far enough to detect her anymore. Safe for the moment, Seiko sat down next to the small flame, much easier now that she was human and wasn't resting all her weight on her bones.

* * *

An indeterminate time later, Seiko stood, her thoughts collected. She looked down the hallway and noticed a Hollow in rags stealing a torch from the wall. It headed her way, obviously having noticed her. It ran toward her, flailing the torch to scare or hit her. Seiko jumped aside in the small chamber and fired a Flame Arrow into the Hollow's back. It cringed at the pain, dropping the torch and reaching for the hole in its back. Seiko ran forward and slammed its head into the brick sewer wall. The force cracked a brick, and the Hollow crumpled, seemingly dead. For Seiko, who didn't recall being so strong, it was a confusing victory. She tried to remember when and where she had gained so much physical strength. Lost in memory, she forgot a very important thing. Hollows are more resilient than the living, who have never been Undead. It wasn't until she heard the Hollow renew his attack that she remembered. The Hollow jumped on her back, crossing its arms around her neck to choke her to death. Seiko grabbed its arms, just below the elbow. She meant to throw it off, over her head. Instead, on tightening her grip, she broke its bones, causing it to moan loudly in pain and drop off of her. She turned and once again slammed its skull on the bricks, this time on the floor. In her new-found rage, Seiko crushed its skull. Before it even turned to ashes, she made her escape. As she ran, she had to stumble to a stop. Her flask. She had left it! She turned to look for the small green, cracked thing she had found so long ago. There it sat, next to the bonfire. Something kept dribbling out of the crack near the bottom, yet it was not empty. Power from the bonfire was silently filling it. An Estus Flask! Without realizing, she had found and kept one with her, though it was broken. She picked it up, blocking the crack with her hand, and gulped down some of the orange and glowing fluid. It burned going down, but Seiko felt revitalized intensely. If she didn't drink the rest now, she had no way of containing the fluid; it would escape from the crack unless she blocked it, and she needed a free hand to practice Pyromancy. She took another drink, hoping to find another bonfire further on, and ran again. The Hollow was long gone...

* * *

Seiko made it to where the slimes blocked the tunnel. Perhaps the Undead man had run passed them, finding them too slow and resistant to physical damage. Seiko didn't dare hit something that had bones and a sword sticking from it. With no other option, she tried her strength: Pyromancy. A single Flame Arrow may not kill them, but it may distract them for her to pass. She fired at the closest one, aiming dead center. The fire passed through it, and instantly it began to burn from the hole outward. The blue flame quickly consumed the slime. It seemed these things were weak against fire. Seiko thought this a good time to try her Flame Bow. She clenched her fist, setting down her broken Estus Flask, sprouting a blue bow of fire from her fist. With her free hand she reached into the curved flame and pulled back an ethereal string and ball of fire, letting the arrow fly. Another slime burned, leaving charred bones and an armor plate behind. Seiko heard another Hollow rushing up the tunnel behind her, so she turned and fired an arrow into its leg, crippling it until it died. It crashed to the dank and slippery floor, allowing her to turn and clear the way of slimes.

* * *

Not long after, Seiko was climbing a very tall ladder. She had passed through a chamber with many fallen torches and broken swords. Perhaps her leaving was a good idea, because if there were Hollows wielding all of them, they would be reforming at the bonfire where she had once rested. As Seiko reached the top of the ladder, she heard someone call out to her.

"Oi! You! Up there!" said a man's voice, far below.

Seiko looked down the ladder. A man covered in brown furs and belts was yelling up at her.

"Did you see which way that guy in the iron armor went?!" he asked.

Seiko shook her head. She hadn't seen anyone with armor.

"He freed me down 'ere! I wanna know if he got out or if he went to Blighttown!"

"Out!" yelled Seiko.

"Out? But you said... D'oh, just let me get up there! It's too hard yelling!"

The man began climbing the ladder. Seiko backed up, giving him room to step away from the long drop. When he reached the top, he blew out a breath and introduced himself.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Laurentius, Pyromancer of The Great Swamp. Who're you?"

"Quelaana named me Seiko, the Blue Child."

"Quelaana? You don't mean one of the Sisters of Chaos, d'you?"

Seiko nodded.

"Did she teach you anything!? Where's she?!"

"She taught me basics. But it's too dangerous to go back now."

"Now? You mean it'll get better? I highly doubt that. It's more than worth the danger to meet such a legend!"

"Don't go... You'll die..."

"Well, then why don't you come with me?"

"I won't go back now..."

"Again, you said 'now.' Why not?"

"Just left."

"You don't talk much, d'you?"

Seiko shook her head again.

"Ugh, fine then. I'll listen to you for now. I am returning to Firelink Shrine in that case. Perhaps we'll meet again there. Do be careful, and don't you dare go Hollow..."

* * *

With that, Laurentius ran up the stairs and out of sight. Obviously, he knew where he was going, because he was out of sight when Seiko reached the door he ran out of. When she looked right, there was a charred bridge with a red dragon guarding a gate at the other end. A bonfire rested underneath it, but Seiko had no intention of challenging such a beast. Before she could regard the door in front of her, someone else new approached from the right.

"Oh, my! Pardon me, M'lady," said the man. He wore iron armor with a large orange sun adorning his chest. "I am Solaire of Astora. I did not see you here, as I came to gaze once more at the sun before continuing my journey. I was lost in thought, you see."

"Firelink Shrine? Do you know it...?" asked Seiko.

"Ahh, yes. I was thinking of returning there for a moment. It is only on the way, after all. Shall I direct you, M'lady?"

"Seiko..."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name..."

"Ahh, is it? Seiko, then. With such, I must admit, meager protection, I must ask you to keep behind me on the way. We will only encounter Hollows, but one without armor is at risk from even a single wound."

Seiko nodded, keeping her cloak close. Beneath it, only rags covered her body, just enough to hide nakedness.

"Then we are agreed. Let us hurry, lest our worlds split before we do."

Seiko had no idea what that meant, but she had not time to wonder. As Solaire set off, she rushed to follow him. He moved curiously fast for wearing such heavy gear. Sure enough, with his sword and sun-adorned shield in hand, Solaire cut his way across the environment quite easily. Once they met with a few Hollows throwing firebombs, small clay balls packed with oil that exploded on impact and burned afterward. Seiko used her Pyromancy to deal with them from afar and they continued. Before long, the two reached an aqueduct, with running water.

"If I keep you out of the water, will you open the gate to the left? It would make it easier to reach the Depths and Blighttown from here, but my armor prevents me from reaching through the bars properly."

Seiko nodded, grateful to not have to walk barefoot through the sewer water. Solaire put his shield on his back and sheathed his sword, then picked up Seiko like a bride and began trudging through the water. They reached the gate and Seiko threaded her arm through the bars to unlock the gate. After some struggling, she managed to do it, then push it open.

"Excellent. Now we finish our short time together. Firelink is just ahead."

* * *

Solaire turned around and walked down to the other end of the aqueduct. All went well until an Undead rat started toward them down the tunnel. Seiko aimed quickly and used a Flame Arrow to kill it. Solaire paused a moment.

"For that, M'lady, I must thank you. Fighting with my sword in this cramped space, as well as guarding you, may have spelled death. Excellent quick thinking."

He turned to the opening and stepped out, setting Seiko down on his left. He quickly turned right, drew his sword, and slew a Hollow rushing up some stairs at them.

"Let us go! Firelink is within sight!" yelled Solaire, drawing his shield and rushing down the stairs. His sword in the stomach of an ax-wielding Hollow, Solaire smashed another with his shield and spun, gutting the one he'd hit. No wasted motion, certainly a great warrior. In no time, all the Hollows were wounded, but not dead. On purpose, he left them alive to keep them from the bonfire. When they finally did reach the bonfire in the small dip by a cliff, Solaire did not rest.

"This is where we part, M'lady. I will continue up those stairs to the elevator. I trust you will find your own way with such knowledge. Farewell, and may we meet again!"

Solaire bowed woodenly, probably due to the armor, and jogged off. Seiko sat on a stone step near the bonfire, just about to relax when she heard odd clicking and grinding. Turning her head back, she saw a huge serpent or worm jutting out of a pit in a collapsed temple. She stood quickly and approached it, eager to see if it was friend or foe. If such a thing guarded this place, she didn't want to stay long. She noticed Laurentius to her left and gave him and the worm quizzical looks.

"Oh, 'im? He's fine, go on," said Laurentius. "Welcome to Firelink, by the way."

Seiko ignored him, a bit put off by him for some reason. She crept up to the serpent-worm, watching it cautiously.

"Yes, I see you," said the serpent, his massive flat teeth clicking as he spoke. Seiko was quite honestly revolted by its mouth, with lips ever pulled up over its teeth. "Have you questions, Undead? I sense the Darksign on you. Was it the ringing of the Bell that drew you?"

Seiko nodded. She saw movement in the corner of her eye, up to the left. It was the crow that had carried her.

"Do you know it?" asked the serpent.

Again, Seiko nodded.

"Does that mean you are from the Undead Asylum?"

Nod.

"Then, would you like to hear what I just told the other cursed one? He is the one who rang the Bell, and he may be the Chosen Undead I have long searched for."

Nod.

"Very well. I, Kingseeker Frampt, the Primordial Serpent, shall enlighten you as to the fate of the Undead..."

* * *

Event 3: Sen's Fortress coming soon...


	4. Event 3: Sen's Fortress

Event 3: Sen's Fortress

* * *

"As it is passed on, 'Thou who art Undead, art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords. When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know,'" began Kingseeker Frampt, Primordial Serpent. Seiko stood patiently and listened.

"The Chosen Undead is to succeed The Great Lord Gywn. By escaping the Undead Asylum, coming here to Lordran, and ringing not just one, but both Bells of Awakening, an Undead shall be Chosen. He is now to brave Sen's Fortress, and retrieve the Lordvessel from Anor Londo. Here I wait, to see if he succeeds, or if he is not the Chosen Undead after all..."

Seiko got the feeling this snake withheld the real truth, but without proof, she didn't bring it up. Instead, she asked a different question.

"Can he be helped...?" she asked from under her black cloak, draped over her head as a hood and covering her near-nakedness.

"Nothing in the legend says he must be, or that he cannot be. I would reason, therefore, that he may be helped."

Seiko turned to walk away, and find the elevator she saw Solaire leave for.

Frampt called after her. "I must warn you! I don't see how you could be of aid in your current state! In fact, you may never make it! Be wary of going Hollow if you pursue your current course of action!"

* * *

Seiko ignored him, seeing more stairs carved into the collapsed temple off to the left. After just a little exploring, Seiko found what must be the elevator Solaire mentioned. It was a stone slab hung by chains with a pressure plate in the middle. Seiko stepped on the plate and heard metal on metal, then began rising. Halfway up, an identical stone slab sped passed her, going down. A counterweight, she assumed. When the elevator finally stopped, there was a cage door blocking exit. It quickly moved aside, however, and Seiko stepped into what seemed to be an abandoned church. A massive castle filled the view out the door of the church, which Seiko assumed was Sen's Fortress. Seiko moved quickly through the church, her black cloak fluttering as she moved. She never saw the six-eyed Channeler who spied her from the second floor, nor did she feel the small sorcery it placed under her skin to find her again later...

* * *

Following the collapsed path from the church, Seiko found herself in another small place of worship, perhaps for smaller services. It was here she began hearing a consistent clanging noise. It came from below her, and there were stairs leading down, so she followed them. It was the only way to advance anyway. Unexpectedly, she found a bonfire and the path to Sen's Fortress down the stairs. However, the source of the clanging was lower still, so out of curiosity, she went down one more flight of stairs. Peering out cautiously, she saw a blacksmith, his face almost hidden by his thick gray hair and beard. He looked up at her for an instant, not able to turn away from the sword he was currently working on, but long enough that she knew he wasn't going to attack her. She continued down the stairs to stand before him. He worked for a while longer, finishing the sword and placing it in a vat of oil to cool.

* * *

"I've been seein' a lotta knew faces these days," he began. "I'm Andre, of Astora. I know it's a rare sight, but I'm the blacksmith in these parts. If you require smithing, as you seem to, I'm always open for business. I trade for souls, which I can sense you carry few of. But, I'll make you a deal, just this once: if you give me all the souls on ya, I'll fashion you some protection. Of course, we can reason out as to what you'd like, and if it's doable, I'll see that it's done."

Seiko bowed, never one for words. Andre held out his callused and dirty hand, and Seiko held out her dirty, smooth one. The Darksign on her stomach, under her ribs, glowed as the few souls she had acquired passed from her to Andre.

"Ahh..." he said, noticing the sign. "Another Cursed one, ehh? You must be looking for the fellow who passed through here not too long ago. But before we talk, tell me, what are your strengths, M'lady?"

"Pyromancy. And, punching...?" said Seiko quietly.

"Punching?" said Andre, sitting up a bit, confused.

"I've broken bones easily before..." said Seiko, still unsure of how to explain it.

"Ahh, you mean you've got a lot of strength?! How good are you with a sword?"

Seiko shook her head. She'd never used one.

"Hmm..." said Andre, turning a bit and pulling a broadsword off the wall.

"Try it," he told Seiko, handing it to her.

She raised it, preparing to swing down, and swung so fast she knocked the tip of the sword free on the brick floor.

"By the Gods! I doubt any sword or ax would do you any good!" He cleared his tools from his anvil.

"Try lifting this," he said, meaning the heavy anvil. "Don't drop it, if you please," he added.

Seiko walked over, bent, and gripped the sides of the anvil. She stood with it, holding it as if she were holding a basket of flowers.

"I'll be..." said Andre, scratching his scruffy head.

"Well, I'll think of something. For now, place that back where it was, and we'll get started on your attire..."

* * *

Some time later, Seiko was finally outfitted. She had black, leather-ish boots that went up to her knees, and simple black leather pants. She had asked for them quite short, since she had grown used to not wearing stifling clothes. She replaced her old rags covering her chest with a simple black brassier, more like a bikini top than anything. Andre had then taken her cloak, after she used it to hide herself while she changed, and cleaned it up, making it a cloak and hood with proper sleeves. Seiko wouldn't have to hug the cloak to her at all times anymore, it being a coat now. Seiko hid her long black hair under the hood and coat, shrouding herself once more. All that would remain was a weapon, if she wanted one.

"I've got an idea," said Andre, after they both considered what she could use. He stood and went to a rack on the wall, off in the corner. He scratched his bearded chin, debating with himself.

"Bah, to the Abyss with it, I won't use it meself!" he said loudly, talking to himself. He took the thing off the wall and picked up the sack next to it.

"I want'cha to try this out," he said. He was holding what looked like a giant, deformed bow and a sack full of metal spikes. "It's a Dragonslayer Bow someone brought me long ago. I've used it a few times, but I was never very good with it. Give it a shot!"

Seiko reached out and grabbed the handle on the upper third of the bow, slinging the quiver, if it could be called that, over her back. She saw the spike on the bottom of the bow, and figured it was to brace it on the ground. She found a gap in some bricks and fit the spike into them, wedging it firmly, and drew one of the spikes. It was notched at the end, made for the bow. She nocked the arrow, and drew it back. She had to breath in and pull hard, but it was easy enough. The bow was bigger than she was, the handle at shoulder height. She had to stand facing right to separate her hands far enough to hold the bow steady and pull the arrow back far enough. It would take getting used to, but it seemed the only thing she could manage. Her Flame Bow would probably get more accurate if she got used to this thing as well. She breathed out and slowly lowered the tension on the arrow, placing it back in the sack over her shoulder.

* * *

"What'd'ya think? Seems a bit big for ya, but you can handle it very nicely. And that bit with the spike in the bricks, I didn't think of that. Now, I suspect, that must be why that spike was there, ehh? No wonder I had such a hard time. On top o' that, without those boots raisin' your height, I doubt you could draw it at all. Perhaps you should leave it here for now, then?"

Seiko nodded, handing the giant bow and arrows back to him.

"I doubt anyone'll come around for it til you get back. It's been here this long, after all. If you come back with some proper souls, I'd be inclined to make a custom one of 'em for ya. Bet if it was just a bit smaller, it'd be perfect."

Again, Seiko nodded. She liked the idea, but for now it was too impractical. It might slow her down anyway, at the moment.

"Thank you for all your help," said Seiko, removing her hood and bowing.

"T'was my pleasure, M'lady. Be careful out there, especially if you're goin' to Sen's Fortress as I suspect. That place is brimmin' with traps and monsters. Not a soul is meant to pass."

Seiko just stared off to the side, her piercing blue eyes lost in thought or memory. Before long she nodded, absentmindedly, and went up the stairs.

* * *

Seiko sat at the bonfire, drank from her Estus Flask while she could, and prepared herself to enter Sen's Fortress. She stood up to leave, but stopped when she heard someone call for her.

"M'lady!" came Andre's voice, rushing up the stairs. "Deepest apologies, but I forgot something. I made these with the parts of your cloak I cut off when I was cleanin' it up."

He held out simple black gloves. Seiko took them and thanked him again, putting them on. Something between her hands and what she touched seemed like a good idea.

"Good luck to ya," said Andre, heading back down the stairs. He seemed concerned, though Seiko couldn't know why. She headed out the doorway, over a short bridge, to the massive open gate to Sen's Fortress. Only the middle gate was open, the other two still down. Right in the way of her path, were four raised tiles. She hadn't been lucid for a relatively long time, but even Seiko could understand a trap when she saw one, especially after Andre's warning. Ahead, nothing but silence. As she crossed the first room, she saw the corpses of two massive snake-men. Both had been cut many times, probably dying from blood-loss. Seiko went up the small staircase at the end of the room, and came into a huge chamber. Down far below, she could see what looked like tar and a stone statue. The only way to cross the room was a thin brick bridge. It was wide enough for two people to cross at the same time, but at indeterminate distances apart, enormous pendulum axes swung back and forth. They had a predictable rhythm, though each ax had its own. Seiko crossed the bridge easily, her patience paying off as she waited for an ax to swing away before passing it.

* * *

Up more stairs and across another brick bridge with the axes, and passed two more dead snake-men, Seiko saw trees. She reasoned it must be a path up the side of the fortress. There was a round groove on the path leading left and right, as if water should have passed it before. Seiko feared a burning oil trap, or something involving flowing water until she saw a giant round boulder roll passed the door. She waited, and sure enough, another boulder rolled passed. She waited for three more, measuring how much time she would have to figure out where to go. The sixth rolled passed and she made a run for it, looking left and right. Up the path to the left there was an opening. Above the opening seemed to be where the boulders came from. For a trapped fortress, that must be the right way. Seiko sprinted for the opening, only seconds to go before the next boulder. Too late, she realized, as the next boulder rolled around the corner, ready to fall on her head. She dove to the ground and rolled right, toward the edge of the path, hoping to be small enough to avoid both the boulder and the fall. The boulder rolled over her sleeve, but she had put too much force into the roll, and went over the edge...

* * *

Seiko braced herself for the impact at the end of a very long fall. What was death but another chance, after all. But she didn't die. Instead she landed on a long dead warrior, her breath knocked from her. She stood and looked around, seeing a thin path that would lead her back on the boulder track. It was guarded by two snake-men, the first she'd seen alive. They seemed weary, however, of the knight sitting with his legs over the precipice. His armor seemed bulky, rounded out in many places, and his helm looked like a squashed onion. Seiko dropped down and formed her Flame Bow, both to let its light announce her to the knight and allow her to pick off the snake-men in her way. The knight didn't seem to notice the faint blue light from the flame, so Seiko drew back an arrow and fired it at the head of the nearest snake-man. It had a human body, but a long and drooping snake's head extended from its neck, and it was covered with scales. Her Flame Arrow burned through its head, killing it and sending it toppling over the edge of the thin path. The second snake-man, weary of the knight but unwilling to die without a fight, raised his stone shield and walked down the path quickly and carefully. He carried a big stone sword as his weapon, and he raised it from behind his shield as he approached, ready to split Seiko in half. Seiko fired a Flame Arrow into its right leg, right through the knee. Its leg gave way and it, too, toppled over the edge to its doom. By this point, Seiko figured the knight must either be oblivious or dead in his armor, so she approached him and nudged him on the shoulder.

* * *

"Hmm! What?! Oh-hoh! Forgive me, I was absorbed in thought. I am Seigmeyer, Knight of Catarina. Quite honestly, I've run flat up against a wall... Or a ball, to be precise. I'm afraid I'm a bit too plump to be outrunning those things. So, here I sit, in quite a pickle, weighing my options, so to speak. Ha ha ha..." The knight's words were a bit muffled by his odd helm, but Seiko could understand him. He laughed to himself after he spoke, but Seiko could tell he was utterly crushed by his dilemma.

"I could help... I think..." said Seiko. She wondered if he'd hear her through his helmet.

"What? You? My apologies, but somehow I doubt that. Unless you can carry me and run faster than those boulders, or stop them somehow, I do believe I'll be here for quite a long time."

Seiko bent down, grabbed him around the waist, and lifted him over her head.

"By the Gods! Unhand me! What have you done! Is this magic!? Put me down!" Seigmeyer couldn't believe a slim woman like Seiko had just lifted him up like he were a doll.

Seiko set him down as he had asked.

"Dear Gwyn! How did you do that?!" asked Seigmeyer, still quite shocked.

Seiko just shook her head. She didn't know.

"Bah ha ha ha ha ha! That was a terrific start you gave me! I don't believe that will ever happen again," laughed Seigmeyer.

Seiko reached for his waist again.

"Oh! No, no! I do wish it not to happen again! Once is plenty, thank you!"

Seiko grinned, unable to hold her amusement.

"Oh, yes, laugh indeed. All joking aside, I would appreciate if you could stop those rocks somehow."

* * *

Seiko nodded, leaving Seigmeyer in his place and heading back to the boulder track. She managed to make it back to the door where she started, then waited for the next boulder before making her move. She ran halfway to the opening, to just before where the incline up to it started, and waited. A boulder appeared, dropped down to the incline and rolled right at her. A few steps for a running start, and Seiko jumped as hard as she could, flipping over in the air and landing on the boulder. She jumped again before it rolled her feet out from under her and slammed into the lip of the drop, where the boulder had come from. She scrambled up, thankful for her new boots and gloves and the extra grip they gave her. She rounded a corner and came in contact with a small chamber. It was full of gears, four paths for boulders, and a pedestal in the center. A boulder landed on the pedestal with a crash, and Seiko barely managed to dodge as it was smacked by something in her direction. Inspecting the pedestal, Seiko found a lever on the opposite side of where she came in. She turned it, and the next boulder was knocked away from it down a new path. One path led out an empty opening, down to the surrounding forest. Seiko set it so the boulders would roll harmlessly down that path, then set about returning to Seigmeyer.

* * *

With the way clear, Seiko and Seigmeyer fought through Sen's Fortress, ever higher. When there were traps to pass, Seiko analyzed them and went first. When monsters or Hollowed knights attacked them, Seigmeyer proved himself a fierce knight. He used a massive sword, and a small shield with a spike in the center. He was only struck twice, but both times his curved armor or shield deflected the blow. Before long, the two stood near the top, eying what Seigmeyer said was probably the guardian of Sen's Fortress. Easily thirty feet tall, a massive golem stood on the highest platform in the fortress, out in the open air. It looked as if there were once four of them, but now only one remained. Signs of a recent battle were present, though no other golems could be seen.

"Hmm..." hummed Seigmeyer, puzzling over how to defeat the golem and finally reach Anor Londo.

"Knock it off?" suggested Seiko.

"Yes, I thought as much... But how...?" said Seigmeyer quietly, his arms crossed.

Seiko spun quickly, hitting Seigmeyer behind a knee. He rocked back, off balance. Seiko pushed his chest and he fell over with a crash.

"Ouch! What are you-!..." he began. Then he realized what Seiko had just demonstrated.

"Genius! You know..." he began again, "I like the way you think."

Seiko helped him up and he swung his shield onto his back, ready to use both hands on his sword.

"We must move quickly. I'm guessing you'll do the pushing if I get him to stumble?"

Seiko nodded.

"Right, then! We have our plan! Now let's make it work!"

* * *

Author's Note: If you know who Seiko is a reference to, you understand her a bit better. I'll reveal it later for those who don't.

* * *

Event 4: Seconds Too Late, coming soon...


	5. Event 4: Seconds Too Late

Event 4: Seconds Too Late

* * *

Siegmeyer and Seiko charged from the final room of Sen's Fortress, crossing a short bridge to a large platform. As the exited the room, the massive Iron Golem across from them crossed a similar bridge and swung the short-handled ax in his hand. Either by some magic or the very force of the swing, a blade of air shot from the ax, aimed at Seiko. She dove to the side, bricks exploding behind her. Just another pit in the battle-torn floor of the platform. Siegmeyer continued forward, tackling one of the golem's legs. To Seiko's surprise, he managed to move the leg back a bit. The golem fell forward on one knee, using his free arm to keep himself steady. Seiko ran forward, jumped, flipped, and kicked the golem in the side of its head with both feet. The golem's weight shifted, and it put its hand right on the edge of the platform to keep from falling off.

"Move!" yelled Siegmeyer, yanking Seiko from the ground where she'd landed on her back.

Seiko scrambled away just in time to avoid getting crushed under the golem's ax. It stood, made a metallic roaring, and shot its hand at Siegmeyer, who was closer. Siegmeyer didn't have time to dodge the deceptively quick attack and was lifted into the air. The Iron Golem took a step to add force to its arm, which it swung down, slamming Siegmeyer into the ground. He howled in pain, dropping his sword. His shield was stuck to the golem's palm, the single large spike in the center punched through its metal skin. Seiko looked at the golem with rage in her eyes. She remembered what Quelaana had said to her...

* * *

"You have vast power, and even more potential for power. But you are new to Pyromancy, and you lack control. Control will come when you master yourself, and only then. When the image you hold of yourself is as close to your ideal as possible..."

* * *

Seiko closed her eyes. She had not come so far to die, and she had not helped Siegmeyer to watch him die, either. Seiko clenched her fists, the golem drawing closer to Siegmeyer, ready to crush him under its foot. Being thirty feet tall, bulky, and made of thick iron, there was no question Siegmeyer's armor would crack like an eggshell. Seiko's eyes opened, blue flames spraying to the left and right of her head from them. She yelled in anger and effort, slamming her fists on the ground. All around Siegmeyer, and everywhere under the golem, pillars of blue flame erupted from the ground. The golem stumbled back, off balance, starting to glow from the incredible heat. As soon as the golem moved away from Siegmeyer, so did the pillars of flame, still issuing up under the golem.

"Now!" yelled Siegmeyer, grabbing his sword up and charging the golem.

"HYAAAA!" he roared, bringing his Zweihander down on the left leg of the golem, just above the knee. He cut halfway through the golem's leg, thanks to the heat. The golem leaned back, dropping its massive ax off the platform. Seiko jumped back, toward a crumbled pillar. Her open hands hit the pillar and she released more flame. Like a rocket, she shot from the pillar and slammed into the smoking chest of the golem. It toppled over the edge. Seiko reached up into the falling golem's hand, still on its chest, and yanked Siegmeyer's shield from it's palm. She jumped, already over the edge. The jump was in vain. She'd never make it so high.

"Seiko!" said Siegmeyer, diving for the edge on his belly and reaching down. He caught her hand around the wrist, the ground shaking from the impact of the Iron Golem on the forest floor far below. With minimal effort, Siegmeyer pulled her back to the platform. The flames in her eyes were gone, and she held out Siegmeyer's shield to him. He took it and started to say something, but had to drop his sword and shield to catch Seiko as she passed out in front of him...

* * *

Seiko woke in a pristine white stone chamber, next to a bonfire. A someone in dull gold armor stood in one corner, noticing her wake.

"Finally up, hmm? If you're looking for that Catarina knight, he had to leave you here. Some knight with a Darksign asked for his help and they left together. From what I hear, you almost melted the last Iron Golem at Sen's Fortress. If that's the case, I suppose you can catch up with them. That is, if you get moving now."

The woman finished and went back to staring at the floor. With no one else around, and the bonfire so vibrantly burning, Seiko reasoned she must be a Firekeeper.

"Where... Is this...?" asked Seiko, holding her head. Her hood was down and her black hair extended into a heap on the floor.

"You don't know? Well, I suppose you had passed out before you got here. This is Anor Londo, great city of the ancient Lords."

She'd made it. She and Siegmeyer had been some of the first in ages to conquer Sen's Fortress. She could only imagine how hard it had been for whoever came before, since three other places for golems to stand had been empty. Seiko stood, hugging herself to stretch her arms and back, stiff from sleeping on stone. Living flesh needed more comfort than Hollowed skin. Facing the stairs leading up and out, Seiko pulled her hood back on, hiding her hair within it again. Too bad she didn't have anything to tie it with. Seiko went up the stairs and was met with the most brilliant sight in her memory. A city, with tall white towers and huge buildings, glimmering in golden sunlight stood before her. In front, dominating her view, was a castle that dwarfed every other building, reaching almost into the clouds. To her left and right were different paths, archways big enough for the Iron Golem she'd fought before. In front of her, there was a hole in the floor, but as she watched, a platform filled the hole for a few seconds before descending again. An elevator down to the rest of the city, she assumed. With nothing living in sight, Seiko walked forward to take the elevator down.

* * *

After crossing a long bridge and a round platform, one that seemed like it could move up and down if one turned the lever in the center, Seiko came to the steps of the massive castle she couldn't help but see. As she looked up, rather reluctant to climb so many stairs, she saw the large main doors swing open. No promise that those doors would stay closed, Seiko began running up the stairs, skipping one or two at a time. She ran on the left set of stairs, since the middle of the path had larger stairs, probably for giants. When Seiko reached the top, she saw several important things. Far away, all the way in the back of the castle, she saw Solaire and the cursed man she'd been chasing fighting two other knights. But before she could rush to help them, she would have to deal with the two giants standing in front of her. Both had heavy golden armor on, massive tower shields, and halberds by their sides. She'd only just woken, and while she felt well rested, it had taken all of her strength to kill just one enemy so large. How could she kill two, and then help in another fight? Once again, Siegmeyer was her best chance, running out of a gate to the left and sheering off the leg of one giant from behind. As it fell, crippled by its own weight and the loss of a limb, Siegmeyer swung his sword up and beheaded the giant with its own weight. The second giant, seeing Siegmeyer as much more of a threat than the skinny woman on the stairs, stepped forward and stabbed his halberd at Siegmeyer. Siegmeyer held up his small shield, deflecting the blow at the cost of a dent in his shield and being pushed backwards. Seiko took the chance and hurled a fireball at the giant's feet. To her surprise, it jumped aside before the blue flames could cook its feet in the armor. It shifted its grip on the halberd, swiping the ax-head on it at Seiko to cut her in half at the waist. Seiko ran forward and jumped, clearing the shaft of the halberd and aiming her palm at the head of the giant. Its shield was off to one side, using the weight to add force to the swing of its halberd, which had missed by far. Seiko fired a Flame Arrow right into the front of the giant's helmet, the flames seeping through and burning its face. The giant dropped its weapon and shield with a crash and clawed at its helmet. Apparently, it wasn't meant to be removed, because the giant struggled in vain, burning its hands trying to pull it off and avoid death. Suddenly, the giant cringed and released its head, its fingers curling in pain, and it screamed in an inhuman voice. It fell to its knees, then on its face, dead. Seiko had already landed and stepped aside.

"Thanks!" she yelled to Siegmeyer, waving.

"Not a problem! Now, let's get in there and help squash those knights!" said Siegmeyer, shouldering his sword and running for the main entrance to the castle.

* * *

As Siegmeyer and Seiko ran for the chamber in the rear of the castle, visible up more stairs from the main hall, they watched Solaire and the Chosen Undead fighting a new enemy. It looked like one of the knights from before, only doubled or tripled in size. Seiko and Siegmeyer just reached the stairs as the massive enemy fell. When they reached the top, however, it was only Solaire who stood before them. He had a wad of white cloth in his hands, and began to glow.

"A healing prayer! As expected from such a knight as Solaire!" said Siegmeyer as they drew close.

"Where'd he go?!" demanded Seiko.

Siegmeyer looked quickly at her, surprised by the outburst.

Solaire stood, his prayer finished. "He's headed up the elevator already. And on that subject, I beg your pardon, but here I take my leave."

Right before Seiko's eyes, Solaire began to fade away until nothing but an ethereal Hollow stood in his place, holding his sword and shield. The ghost ran for the elevator. Seiko couldn't hide the surprise and confusion on her face.

"Oh, my. Have you never seen one depart your world?" asked Siegmeyer. "It's a common occurrence, really. Each of us has our own world, tied together loosely by our Undead curse. Had I a Black Separation Crystal, I could also depart this world. Of course, then I would have a tough time returning should one of us need the other. But enough about that, isn't the reason you're here just up ahead?! Go, go! I'm off to explore the city a bit more. Never waste an opportunity for adventure!"

Seiko nodded, running for the elevator in the corner of the chamber. Siegmeyer laughed to himself, turning around and heading for the main hall, up some stairs and into the maze of hallways in the castle.

* * *

The elevator spiraled down, then back up in a matter of seconds. When Seiko reached the top she saw a bonfire and a last set of doors up some stairs. At the bonfire, the Cursed Undead she had followed all the way here sat. As she ran forward, about to call out, the man put his hand on a large stone vat or bowl next to him, reached into the bonfire, and vanished into it. The vat went with him, and suddenly she was alone. Had she been any faster, Seiko may have finally met the entire reason she was even sane. But too late now. With nothing else to do, Seiko sat at the bonfire, resting her elbows on her crossed legs. She rested her face in her gloved hands, breathed out, and wept...

* * *

Event 5: Souls Of Lords coming soon...

* * *

Author's Note: For anyone curious, Seiko is based on Black Rock Shooter. I made a character mimicking BRS on the 360 version of Dark Souls. Well, her and several others related to Huke's artwork. If you don't feel like reviewing, feel free to PM me with suggestions and opinions. I have ideas for the story laid out already, and I'm trying to work in the Prepare To Die Edition content (AotA), but it'll be difficult. I also have quite the ending in mind, though I'm not sure if it's been done before or not. I haven't read other fanfics for Dark Souls, to be honest. Thanks for reading, and as soon as I'm done with the next chapters for my other two fics, this'll get another update...


	6. Event 5: Souls Of Lords

Event 5: Souls Of Lords

* * *

In Anor Londo there exists a prison. Unassuming and well guarded, it is The Painted World of Ariamis. The Chosen Undead had found the entrance before fighting the knights who guarded Anor Londo, Executioner Smough and Dragonslayer Ornstein. After defeating them, and placing the Lordvessel under the care of Kingseeker Frampt, the Chosen Undead set out to explore The Painted World, putting the ability to warp between bonfires he'd gained from the Lordvessel to good use. He would be gone weeks, the return trip to the Undead Asylum alone taking three days. But while the Chosen Undead was busy, our heroine did not sit idle herself for long...

* * *

Seiko sat at the dimly lit bonfire, now quite alone in the city of the ancient Lords. At first she had wept, crying silently into her gloved hands for all her wasted effort. She'd come this far, further than hundreds or even thousands of Undead before her, only to have her goal slip into the bonfire like smoke through her fingers. Seiko was far too strong to let that be the end of her, however, and she quickly drained her tears and looked around as she thought of her next step. In the room where the Chosen Undead had come from, Seiko thought she saw movement. Assuming it was not hostile, since the Chosen Undead had seemed at peace just outside the door, Seiko entered with only basic caution. She was greeted by the sight of the of a stunningly beautiful woman, wrapped in white cloth, just enough to maintain modesty.

"Ahh, yes," said the woman in a voice as warm and far-reaching as the sun. "I have seen thou, fair Undead. Thou, like the he whom thy seek, have journeyed far. I am sure thou shall ask to follow the Chosen one, so I shall extend an apology from the start; I cannot send thy to his side, for the power of The Lordvessel is mimicked by no one. I may, instead, give thee rest before thy journey continues. And, if it be thy wish, form a covenant with thee, for our mutual benefit..."

Seiko recognized her from her statues in the city. Surely, she was someone who could be of aid. Though, if Seiko was honest, she didn't know how the benefit would be mutual. Still, she bowed, wishing to hear more.

* * *

"If thy desireth covenant with I, Queen Of Sunlight, then I ask in return that you give aid to the Chosen Undead. Currently, he is far from either of our reach, but I trust he shall return to Lordran in only a matter of days. While he doth strengthen himself and his resolve, I task you with the retrieval of one of four Lord Souls; the shard of my great father's soul he entrusted to The Four Kings of New Londo. I shall strengthen thee for thy journey, and bestow upon thee knowledge that will surely aid thee in such a trial. Before thy should delve into the darkness of the Abyss, thou must possess several things. Firstly, knowledge of the Pyromancy called Power Within. Second, a means to survive the smothering Abyss, in the form of honored Knight Artorias The Abysswalker's covenant. Only by his blood or ring shall thy withstand the Abyss and meet The Four Kings in battle. Do this, and I shall see to it that the bountiful sunlight always smile upon thee in thy time of need."

Seiko bowed again, and she felt something welling up within her. Her pale skin seemed to glow with warm light and she felt rejuvenated. This wasn't the rest of a bonfire, and in fact Seiko felt even stronger than before. Now Seiko knew what she had to do. Surely Siegmeyer would know about New Londo, and Quelaana would be able to tell her about Power Within. Without any means of travel, Seiko knew it would take her a long time to accomplish her task. But she was immortal, and in going about as she had been told, Seiko would help the Chosen Undead and finally meet with him. With new found purpose and strength, Seiko excused herself from the Queen Of Sunlight's chambers, making her way out of Anor Londo.

* * *

Sure enough, Siegmeyer knew where New Londo was. After he and Seiko cleared some of the castle in Anor Londo, he told her where to find it and the two decided to return to Firelink Shrine. Once there, having returned far more quickly than when they had left, Siegmeyer led Seiko to the elevator under Firelink Shrine. The elevator took quite a while to descend, and once it reached the bottom, Seiko got her first glimpse of New Londo. Siegmeyer told her of the way to Blighttown through New Londo, just to the right of the elevator. The two followed the path down to the base of Blighttown, passed ogres and the insects with fire in their bellies that Seiko remembered from her first days in Lordran. Siegmeyer made quite a pitiful display when he found out he had no way to cure himself if he were to be poisoned, and had to ask Seiko, a woman, for help. She decided not to take offense, giving him some moss clumps that would absorb poison if swallowed. Siegmeyer went on his way, leaving Seiko to seek Quelaana. It didn't take long for one Pyromancer to find the other, and soon Seiko discovered that Quelaana could not teach her Power Within; she had no knowledge of it herself. Quelaana did, however, know that somewhere in Blighttown someone with knowledge of it had died. Seiko thanked her and left to explore, searching for a sign of such an individual.

Over rickety bridges, dodging toxic darts, and fighting ghouls all the way, Seiko found the body of a dead adventurer not too for up in Blighttown. A few well placed Flame Arrows did away with the odd worm guarding the body, and Seiko found what she had sought. The dead adventurer, all his possessions intact, lay dead below the worm. From the looks of him, the worm had latched onto him and bored holes in him to feed. In his bag, Seiko found several diaries, some filled with writings of things he'd learned in The Great Swamp from Pyromancers there. He wrote of ways to summon toxic and acid from within the body using Pyromancy, and had an entire notebook dedicated to his study of Power Within. Seiko sat in the dark, flames dancing on her gloves for reading light, studying his knowledge of Power Within. At first, Seiko believed she had once used it without knowing, in her fight with the Iron Golem. She was proven quite wrong the instant she attempted the technique. Holding her own flame in her hand and pressing it to her chest, and releasing it within herself, she felt intense strength and focus wash over her. She saw in greater detail and time began to slow. With just her will alone she could amplify the effects, though the moment she tried she felt her body grow ever hotter. Quickly, she released the technique and read more. Just as she feared, overuse of Power Within could be fatal. Initially, it would not be as powerful, but if Seiko practiced it, its intensity and duration could be prolonged. As a result, her body would grow more powerful even without Power Within active. Seiko took the dairies back to Quelaana, reading over the rest carefully before leaving again, this time out where Siegmeyer had shown her...

* * *

Before Seiko could traverse New Londo properly, she would have to drain the water somehow. Giant floodgates could be seen on the way back from Blighttown, but it was too dark underground in New Londo to spot them. The massive cavern where the crumbling city sat only had a large hole in the ceiling far away, letting in minimal sunlight. Seiko heard someone yelling from below her, and after little searching, she found a staircase down. She was confused to find that it led nowhere, but went down to the crumbling edge anyway. It was here she found the source of the yelling. Caged up behind the wall beside the stairs, a man sat, his chamber lit by magic from within.

"Finally, someone else who's not looney. I'm Rickert, master smith from Vinheim. If you're looking to go walking around down here, I should warn you of two things. There's ghosts down here which only the cursed can touch, and you don't look cursed to me. Second, even if you did drain the water, there's no way you're going into the Abyss without the secret Artorias discovered."

"I'm Seiko... What secret? Where is Artorias?"

Rickert scoffed, surprised. "You don't know the legend of Artorias the Abysswalker? I'll tell it to you another time if you wish, but the bottom line is that he's been dead quite a while. His grave's in the forest near Sen's Fortress, guarded by his companion, Sif. Sif's a great wolf, and thanks to him, no one's touched Artorias' grave since Ciaran, The Lord's Blade. The only reason she got in was because she'd been one of Gywn's four knights, just like Artorias and Sif let her. Rumors even say they were lovers. She was never seen coming back from his grave, so my guess is she's helping Sif now. Good luck ever getting at his secrets."

Seiko considered all this. She took off her hood, her long black hair bothering her, and sat down on the steps. She'd been told to kill The Four Kings. Killing them meant helping the Chosen Undead. It also meant draining the water in New Londo and discovering how Artorias survived the Abyss. Seiko stood to consult Rickert.

"Who else might help me? This is something I must do..." she said. Her bright blue eyes showed no sign of giving up.

"Well, if you must know, there's an old sealer further in who'd know more than I would. But you'd need to get passed the ghosts first. If you've got the souls, I know a curse that'll wear off after a few hours. But I can't go helping everyone for free. It's hard making a living down here, you know."

Seiko had just come from Anor Londo, killing many Silver Knights, and Blighttown. Unless Rickert needed unheard of power from her, Seiko believed she could pay the price. She reached to the bars and Rickert reached back, pulling a portion of the souls she'd gathered from her.

"That'll more than do it, thanks. Now hold still, and remember: this will wear off in just an hour or two, so do what you need to and get out of here before it does. Without the curse, you can't so much as block those ghosts..."

Seiko nodded and saw magic rush from Rickert's hands. A white or green film seemed to wrap around her and almost fade from view.

"That'll do it. Now hurry. And do come back sometime. You're an interesting one, to be sure..."

* * *

Seiko bowed her head in thanks and rushed off, as instructed. Just as Rickert had warned, the moment Seiko crossed a wooden bridge over the water, she was beset by banshees with daggers for hands. And, also as Rickert had said, she was able to deflect and hit the ghosts with no trouble. They were frail, crumbling after just one mighty punch. Journeying ever deeper into the ruins of New Londo, Seiko came across a collapsing temple of sorts. In it she found a ladder leading to the roof, where she'd thought she'd seen someone standing. Sure enough, keeping watch over the cursed city, there was the sealer Rickert had referred to. The moment Seiko got within ten feet of the red-robed figure, they turned with a start.

"By the Lords! Ciaran...?! No... And you are obviously not Knight Artorias. Name yourself, if you please!"

"I was named Seiko by Quelaana of Izalith. I don't know my real name..."

"Ahh, a name of the East. Tell me, Blue Child, from where did you come to this, the land of ancient Lords?"

"My first memory is of the Undead Asylum."

"Is it, then? Well, I know not how you came to be Undead, but I can feel in your very essence the blood of Artorias. His clan is not one to be mistaken, especially by one with the pleasure of having met him. And yet, I also sense Ciaran in you. Come here, let me examine you. I'm just an old man, but my experience in magic is one I doubt you'll find rivaled in a long time."

Seiko approached him, confident she could fend off any attack at close range. After all, her light punches could snap bones. The old man put his gloved hand on Seiko's head, and she felt his magic invade her body. Flashes of what she assumed were lost memories appeared before her eyes, but nothing she recognized. Before long, the old man released her and sought a large brick to sit on. Through his metal mask he sounded exhausted.

* * *

"Let me make this official," he began. "I, Ingward, the last sealer of New Londo, pronounce you daughter of Knight Artorias The Abysswalker and Lord's Blade Ciaran. In you flows the last blood of Artorias' clan, and the blood of a legendary assassin. The natural strength you possess made Artorias the greatest master of greatswords ever to walk Lordran, and your agility made Ciaran the assassin who laid waste to the enemies of Lord Gwyn. If you intend on facing The Four Kings as Gwynevere instructed, you would survive now, even without Artorias' secrets. His very blood allowed he and his clan to survive the Abyss. However, you would be severely weakened, and surely killed by the Kings. As Rickert instructed, Artorias' secrets may lie with him in his grave, near Sen's Fortress."

"And my name...?"

Ingward breathed in and out, still out of breath. "My dear, your name is but a label. Even if I told you your name, it would not be the name of she who stands before me. When you Hollowed, you lost your previous self. When you regained yourself, you were given a new name. Honor your name, and honor yourself. After all, being named by Quelaana, a Sister of Chaos, on top of your heritage, is more than enough to make a legend of you."

Seiko considered his words, finding the wisdom in them.

"Take this," said the old man, handing Seiko a large key. "This will allow you to drain the water from New Londo, as well as open a shortcut to the forest. If you ever need my help, I am more than willing. Good luck on your quest, Blue Child."

* * *

Seiko took the key and headed to release the flood-waters from New Londo. On the way she thought about all she had learned of herself. Were she more excitable, she may have been exceedingly glad to learn she had such prestigious genes. As she was, however, she was simply thankful and felt fortunate. Her introduction had grown, though, and since she wasn't much for words she disliked having to add to it. Her odd mixed feelings churning in her head, Seiko opened the massive floodgates and jumped down when the water was drained. Across a stone bridge near a collapsed passage was another elevator. Seiko rode it up into a cave overgrown with grass and weeds. An abandoned bonfire lay dark just before the mouth of the cave, offering little respite for Seiko as she continued into the forest. She looked up to see Sen's Fortress on the cliff high above, so she knew she was close. Exploring near a waterfall, Seiko found a shaky wooden ladder, which she climbed with care, ever closer to the thick forest just below Sen's Fortress. Living mushrooms and ghosts of lost Undead stood in her way, but without a doubt she could see a massive grave in the distance. Nothing in her way could stop her, not even walking mushrooms as large as the ogres of Blighttown. With Power Within, Seiko was even able to lift one over her head and hurl it at a shattered tree stump, impaling it.

Finally, Seiko stood under the crumbling arch leading to the grave that must belong to Knight Artorias, her father. Approaching, no great wolf in sight, Seiko made her way to the front of the large headstone. From behind it, a flash of white leapt over and crashed into Seiko, pinning her to the ground. A giant gray wolf, its paw larger than Seiko's chest, stood over her. It sniffed her with huge breaths, whining faintly and releasing her. Seiko stood, confused, and reached out to the wolf. It moved its head out of her reach, backing up and approaching a greatsword in the ground, perfectly sized for him. Sif looked from the sword to Seiko and back, obviously debating whether or not to try and stop her from inspecting the grave. Seiko stood still, awaiting his decision. After hearing from Ingward that Sif had been Artorias' companion, Seiko would prefer not to fight and kill him, but she needed to learn Artorias' secret, no matter the cost. Sif began pacing, his mind still not made up, and the current situation obviously causing him great stress. He began whimpering, pacing over and over, looking from Seiko to the sword and back continuously. Seiko made no movement, fearing he would attack and leave her no choice. Finally, Sif howled in sorrow and frustration with himself and thundered to the ground, laying down and conceding at last.

* * *

Seiko approached the headstone and the greatsword sticking out of the ground. The handle alone was as tall as she was. Hanging from the guard, on a necklace, was a thin ring with a black gem set in it. Seiko jumped up to stand on the guard, carefully taking the necklace and removing the ring from it. She jumped back down to the ground, removing her gloves. She put on the ring but put her gloves in her pocket for the moment. Seiko approached Sif now, who sat tall and proud, if mournful. Seiko bowed before getting close enough to touch him, paying him as much respect as possible. She resolved herself. Before leaving, if Sif would permit her, she felt she needed to acknowledge him for his loyalty. She had the depressing feeling that if she didn't, no one ever would. Sif brought his nose down right in front of her, waiting. Seiko straightened and placed her hand on top of his nose, careful to avoid the dark end of his muzzle and only touch his white fur. She smiled, shedding a few tears for the undying faithfulness Sif had shown. She knew Sif could tell she had Artorias' blood, and she wanted nothing more at the moment than to show Sif how much she appreciated his service. Sif closed his eyes, accepting her acknowledgment and keeping still for the moment. After a few seconds, though, he moved his nose away. His pride would allow him no more.

* * *

Seiko left the grave of her father, never finding the body of her mother curled in death behind it. Sif would continue to watch over the grave of his partner, while Seiko returned to New Londo and descended to face The Four Kings...

* * *

Event 6: Patience Pays Off coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: This event in particular draws from fan speculation. I realize revealing Seiko to be the child of Artorias and Ciaran may be a bit much, but it explains how she has the strength to fight The Four Kings without any help. It also let me get away with not having Sif die, since I just love him WAY too much. I stuffed a lot into this one, exceeded my self-imposed 4 page limit AGAIN (Events 2 and 3 were also 5 pages). But, hey, this fic is worth it. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, feel free to PM me with suggestions or opinions if you don't feel comfortable reviewing...


	7. Event 6: Patience Pays Off

Event 6: Patience Pays Off

* * *

Seiko returned to the ruins of New Londo the way she'd come from, down the cliffs in the forest and through a cave. At the end of the cave, the elevator waited where she'd left it. Seiko stepped on the pressure plate in the middle and waited for the elevator to descend. While it went down she took off one of her black gloves to inspect the ring she'd taken from her father's partner, Sif. The thin gold band with the black gem in the center didn't seem like much, but Seiko could feel something different about herself with it on. The elevator hit the bottom of the shaft, so Seiko replaced her glove, adjusted her long hair under her hood, and crossed the stone bridge to the sluice gates she'd opened before leaving. As she crossed, she heard odd roaring or chirping above her. She dodged out of the way just in time for a bolt of lightning to strike the rocks where she'd just been. When she looked up to see where it came from, Seiko found herself staring at several small drakes. One of them had shot the bolt from its mouth. Seiko wasted no time fighting with them; she had a much bigger adversary ahead...

* * *

Once inside the cave, the drakes pulled away from the dives they'd prepared toward her, obviously fearing whatever lay beyond the gates. Seiko took this as good fortune and continued forward, into the darkness. As she continued up staircases and crossed courtyards still full of water, Seiko began to notice something was wrong. She'd drained the water and broken the seal on the Abyss in New Londo, but nothing from within the Abyss had attacked her yet. Luckily, she kept her guard up, because from the shadows through a doorway, something reached out a glowing hand to attack her. Seiko spun, put her hands on the attacker's shoulders, and flipped over it. When she landed behind this figure in black armor, Seiko put both her hands to its back and unleashed streams of blue flame. The figure, housed in heavy armor, flew into the opposite wall, smoking and dead. Seiko went to examine it, wondering if this was one of the Darkwraiths she'd heard of. The figure wore a skull mask which wouldn't come off when Seiko tried it. She pulled harder and the mask came free... Along with all the skin on her attacker's face. Next, Seiko examined the figure's black sword. It had a relatively short and fat blade, and it was much heavier than anything Seiko'd held before. She tried swinging it, only to have it fly out of her hand and embed itself in the brick wall in front of her. Unless she found a way to make a sword out of flames with Pyromancy, she'd need a sword that was bound to her hand just to use one.

* * *

Disappointed, but not discouraged, Seiko continued forward. Several more Darkwraiths assaulted her from the shadows, some with their swords and some with their glowing free hand. Seiko made it a point to avoid their strikes instead of meeting or redirecting them. She didn't want to come in contact with things that even this harsh world saw as a grave threat. Once, Seiko was attacked by several ghosts along with two Darkwraiths. Unable to block the ghosts' attacks, or fight back, Seiko was forced to run away, using Fire Whip to fend off the Darkwraiths from a distance. Soon, Seiko found a short bridge with a wall of white mist on the other side of it. Being chased by ghosts, and unable to fight them, the only way forward was into the mist. Seiko ran forward, hit the mist, and was slowed considerably. Just before she was stabbed in the back, Seiko broke through the mist. The ghosts and Darkwraiths following her seemed to hit the mist as if it were a solid wall. Perhaps only Undead or humans could traverse the mist?

* * *

When Seiko broke through the mist she had to stop herself before falling to her death. Down the spiraling staircase, and not too far, the air itself became to thick to see through. Seiko carefully made her way down into that darkness, feeling from the suffocating air that this must be the Abyss she was warned about. After a long time walking down the staircase, Seiko reached a point where the stairs simply dropped off. Below, nothing but pitch darkness. Seiko breathed in and out slowly, keeping herself calm and focused. If she succeeded, she would have the protection of someone many worshiped as a goddess. She would retrieve a piece of The Great Lord Gwyn's soul, help, and finally meet the Chosen Undead she had chased since the countless days before she'd left the Undead Asylum. One more trial. One more thing stood in her way. Seiko threw back her hood, shook her hair loose, checked her pocket to make sure her empty and cracked Estus flask was still there, and clenched her fists. One heartbeat, two, then she jumped...

* * *

The giant crow returned to Firelink Shrine that morning, alone. The Chosen Undead, retaining the power to warp between bonfires even without the Lordvessel by his side, had come back to Lordran through the flames. As Seiko jumped in to fight The Four Kings, the Chosen Undead was pulled into The Painted World of Ariamis. For both, it was the final step toward their meeting, though the Chosen Undead did not yet know that. The weakness and deaths the Chosen Undead had once suffered many times, allowing Seiko the time to almost completely catch up to him, had ceased. The Chosen Undead, a man of faith and great skill, had become a true warrior in his own right. Seiko had lost her memories, but her body had retained her strength and skill on its own. She moved with grace and precision almost by nature, where as the Chosen Undead had worked for every bit of what he now had. And as the Chosen Undead experienced the fruits of his labor, Seiko experienced fear for the first time...

* * *

When Seiko's feet hit solid ground, it seemed to give way. She had definitely hit something, but she seemed to continue down several feet before stopping in the nothingness. It was almost as if the ethereal space she had entered was protecting her from falling to her death. Whether by the blood of Artorias or his ring, Seiko had been saved both curse and death. For a long moment, all was still and silent. Seiko could still see herself, so it wasn't darkness she stood in. The Abyss was something other than the lack of light. What exactly that meant, Seiko didn't know. Just as she began to get uneasy, she spotted a man with silver skin and sliver robes not too far away. With a silver crown on his head, and the only thing trapped in the Abyss, Seiko knew this must be one of The Four Kings. She steeled herself and hurled a fireball at the man, right at his chest. But the fireball never reached him, falling forever into the Abyss and out of sight. The man noticed Seiko, turning his head to look at her. He started walking toward her, growing larger as he got closer. Only he didn't stop getting larger, or getting closer. Proportioned like a man, but much taller and larger, one of The Four Kings rushed Seiko, purple and corrupted light shining from his screaming mouth. With a mighty swing of his fist, Seiko was sent flipping end over end through the dark space. Seiko felt herself fall, but fall in place. She righted herself, landing on her feet at the same level as she had been before. Her body sang power, and she could feel the Abyss' fear of her blood. The ring, rather than allowing her to survive at all, was instead keeping the Abyss from invading her body and suffocating or corrupting her. Seiko received no time for idleness or rest, as the first King ran at her again, his hands glowing with corrupted light in preparation for another attack...

* * *

Seiko found the first King to be quite a challenge, but she managed to kill it when it bent down to grab her, firing a Flame Arrow into its open mouth. The Arrow had passed right through its head, then quickly devoured the King. The second King, approaching from far away, had seen her Pyromancy now, and stayed away, flinging magic and shielding itself from her flames. Still, Seiko was unafraid, and she found an opening between the King's spells, breaking one of its knees and focusing a volley of punches into its chest, turning its innards to soup. It wasn't until the middle of her fight with the third King that Seiko suddenly felt hopeless. The fourth King was nowhere to be seen at first, and the third was keeping a distance just like the one before. As Seiko ran down the third King, she was snatched up from behind by the fourth. Footsteps made no noise in the Abyss, not even the steps of a giant. The fourth King raised his other arm, ready to pull Seiko in half. She panicked, freeing one of her arms.

"Power Within!" she whispered, her voice trembling with fear of death.

She slammed her hand into her chest, releasing all the power her body could stand at once. Any more and the heat would kill her, if the strain of controlling her power didn't first. Seiko had no Humanity. If she died here, and was unable to find more, not only would she be failing the Queen Of Sunlight, but she may never meet the Chosen Undead.

Slamming her strengthened fist down on the huge finger of the fourth King, shattering the bone, Seiko broke free from its grasp. In pulling her arm out of the King's crushing grip, she'd lost her glove, exposing the ring of her father. The ring was too big for her slender hands, and it quickly slipped from her finger. Seiko's eyes widened, and she snatched the ring out of the air with her other hand, hitting the "ground" only a second after. Immediately she felt like she was breathing in water or oil. The Abyss pressed into her mouth, her nose, her eyes, her ears, changing her panic to sheer terror. Her un-gloved hand gripped her throat and she screamed silently. She began to suffocate, unable to shed a tear or make a single sound. She shook her head violently, thrashing about to try and free herself. She gripped the ring tighter and tighter, unable to even move now, falling to her knees. She felt her spirit breaking, unable to fight for life anymore. Just as she lost her will, ready to give up and die, succumb to the Abyss, she remembered the words of Quelaana again...

* * *

"... Pyromancy is the actualization of the inner self. The stronger your resolve, your spirit, the stronger and more focused your flames will be..."

* * *

Seiko closed her eyes, letting go of her throat and clenching both fists. For the second time, when Seiko opened her eyes, flames spewed out, wrapping around to jet from the sides of her head. Her grip shattered the ring in her hand, crushing it into an unrecognizable shape. The small black gem remained, however, until Seiko clapped her hands together. As she summoned her blue flames, the gem melted from the heat and vaporized. Whatever Artorias had sealed in the ring now became part of her. If Artorias had become known in history as The Abysswalker, Seiko would one day be known as the first to conquer the Abyss. All the suffocating darkness that had flooded her body now became hers to control, feeding her strength from within. With it supporting her, Seiko was able to push Power Within to heights she never dreamed of. The effort alone made her shout uncontrollably.

* * *

With the Abyss itself as the actualization of her inner self, Seiko crushed the fourth King under the weight of the darkness around it. Corrupted light sprayed from it as it was crumpled like a tin can, and it dissolved just like the first and second Kings. The third King, and last alive, saw this and summoned all its courage and strength for one final blow. It meant to protect its Lord Soul shard to the bitter end. But Seiko didn't care what it mustered. She didn't care if it was courageous, powerful, ancient, or if it wanted to kill her or not. She was the Abyss and the Abyss was her. No one defies the Abyss. The third King fell to his knees as the Abyss turned on him, suffocating him as it had once tried to do to Seiko. As the King clutched his chest, clawed at his throat, and screamed silently, Seiko simply stood just in front of it. The King had his life choked out at her feet, dissolving on his knees before the child of Artorias and Ciaran. As it vanished, its soul combined with the other three already within Seiko, forming the shard of Gwyn's soul Seiko had sought.

* * *

With the Abyss at her command, Seiko rose back to the staircase she had jumped from. Only when she stepped out of the Abyss did she realize that she could easily bring it all with her, throwing all of Lordran into chaos at her will. Tendrils of darkness reached out from her, tainting the bricks on which she stood. The Abyss almost seemed to want freedom and control. But it was Seiko who had control and freedom. She calmed her remaining anger, took a deep breath of the Abyss, and forced it back down off the stairs. By her command the Abyss retreated, sealing over just under the last step. A solid black dome capped the Abyss, and prevented anyone else from falling to their doom. Seiko continued to house some of the Abyss, however, and at her command it would grow or shrink back within her. She'd learned of Dark magic from Quelaana, and knew it had been lost for many years. But this was different. Dark magic had weight, but it did not have a will or live within a caster. Pyromancy, as Seiko had read, was capable of far more than just flames. She'd learned of, and performed once or twice, Pyromancies that produced toxic and acidic mists. This, on top of the blood of Artorias, his ring's power, and her will even more unbending than steel, Seiko became the first to harbor and control the Abyss. Seiko made her way back up the staircase, finding the mist wall to have disappeared.

* * *

Before she took another step over the bridge, Ingward stepped in her way.

"Child, I cannot let you leave," he said, his voice wavering but stern. "You have entered the Abyss but have returned touched by it. If you are to leave, you must prove to me it has not corrupted you. Only Artorias has escaped the Abyss untouched."

Little did he, or anyone else, know, but Artorias hadn't escaped unscathed by the Abyss. Time is convoluted in Lordran, and Seiko would one day soon meet her father, though he was now dead.

Seiko motioned for him to follow her and she showed him the black seal over the Abyss she'd made. Ingward was struck speechless to learn she'd taken control of the Abyss, and was even more surprised to learn that she'd been pure enough to abandon its powers. He told her about the legend of Manus, Father of The Abyss.

"Not even Manus could control where it spread... Then again, I doubt he tried... Rather crazed, he was... Perhaps one as gifted as he could control it. After all, he forced it to spread until Knight Artorias stopped him. Very well... If you can swear to me that this will not cause another cataclysm, I will let you leave. But control of the Abyss you bring with you is on your head, understand?"

Seiko nodded, bowing. She paused before going back up the stairs with Ingward, remembering something. She held her bare hand out to the seal she'd made and her black glove shot up for her to catch. She replaced it, drawing the Abyss clinging to it into her skin, and followed Ingward up the stairs. She could hear him mumbling to himself about what in the name of Gwyn he should call her now, since she'd shown mastery of the Abyss itself.

* * *

Seiko parted ways with Ingward and headed for Firelink Shrine, up the elevator. When she appeared before Frampt, the primordial serpent, he was stunned that she came bearing a Lord Soul. He offered to take her to the Lordvessel, so she could offer the Lord Soul to it, but she refused. Instead, she told him she'd be back, and headed for the elevator to the Undead Parish. She had more than enough souls, so she was going to commission a bow with arrows fit for her unnatural strength. Seiko sat next to the stairs, her hood off, watching Andre work tirelessly. He mimicked the Dragon Slayer bow at first, but he had to trash it when he realized the string was too weak and the bow would still rely on being grounded to fire. He tried several other builds, working to recreate the power of a Dragon Slayer bow without such size. Finally, he produced a bow that still needed to be grounded to fire, but had a strong enough frame and string to produce the same power. The bow could use the same arrows as a Dragon Slayer, it just wasn't as tall, so Seiko could use it or sling it over her back when she didn't need it. Carrying it and fifty arrows in two sacks, slung over her shoulders, Seiko returned to Frampt, sat under a collapsed walkway, out of the sun, and waited. She pulled her hood on, draped her coat over her legs, and hid completely from the sun so as not to burn as she waited. After a long while, she drifted into sleep, her piercing blue eyes closing to the world. There she waited for the Chosen Undead to return, which he must do at some point...

* * *

Her exertions in the Abyss had taken more from Seiko than she'd thought, and she slept for a full day with no sign of stopping. Sound asleep, she couldn't hear the giant crow moving around, the clicking and grinding of Frampt's hideous teeth, or the clinking of armor as someone approached. In the midst of a nightmare, while Seiko slept in the cursed land of Undead, one of two Chosen approached. While the other toiled away in his own world, this man, whose world had remained connected to Seiko's by sheer luck or guided fate, finally returned from The Painted World of Ariamis. He, as of yet, bore no Lord Souls. He had come to consult Frampt as to which he should hunt down first. He asked his question, but Frampt redirected the conversation.

"Forgive me, Chosen Undead, but that can wait a moment. You have a visitor," said Frampt, motioning his huge head in Seiko's direction.

The man in a paladin's armor looked where Frampt motioned, seeing Seiko curled in sleep under her hooded coat. She looked completely at peace, her nightmare past. Her pale skin, kept from the sun by the shade of her coat and where she lay, didn't show as much as if she were standing. After all, under her coat she only wore very short shorts and what may as well have been a bikini top. Her boots almost reached her knees, but that didn't do much to cover her. The paladin removed his closed gold helmet, revealing his human face. He had close cropped black hair and maintained beard. His facial hair and the hair on his head were about the same length, too short to even pinch between ones fingers. He knelt beside where Seiko slept, making himself as passive as possible before waking her. Anyone to have survived in Lordran would be strong, and it was not wise to wake the strong with a start.

"M'lady?" said the Chosen Undead, gently, but loud enough she would definitely hear his relatively deep voice.

Seiko breathed out roughly, her head shifting in her hood. She squeezed her eyes tighter, breathing in. She opened her eyes, blue as the flame she handled, focusing, then looking at the Chosen Undead without moving her body or head at all. She blinked once, twice, still recovering from her dream. She realized few people would address her, so she suddenly sat up and pulled off her hood.

"Yes?!" she said, a bit surprised.

"I am Jinta, aspiring paladin of The Way of White, and proclaimed Chosen Undead by Kingseeker Frampt. I'm told you're here seeking me?"

Seiko's breath caught. Never one for words, how could she say that he'd been the one to restore her sanity, and the reason she'd crossed all of Lordran, not just once but twice? This conflict, on top of the surprise of finally having met him, brought tears to her eyes. Wide-eyed, she didn't blink them away. Blue tears on near white skin, she stared openly. The goal she'd sought for so long right in front of her, but she'd never prepared for what to do if she actually achieved her goal. Luckily, she was dealing with someone as well traveled as herself. Jinta smiled a bit and dipped his head, standing up.

"I've heard a great deal about someone with long black hair and a black coat. Some say she is a Pyromancer trained and named by Quelaana of Izalith herself. Others have told me that she's braved Sen's Fortress and Anor Londo in pursuit of someone. She's saved knights, defeated giants and an Iron Golem, invented and rediscovered Pyromancies, and has even become one of the Princess Guard. But, the last anyone knew, this woman had disappeared from Anor Londo with the grave task of retrieving a Lord Soul in my stead..."

He looked at Seiko, who had somehow grown ever more wide-eyed.

"Would that person happen to be you?" asked Jinta...

* * *

Event 7: Holy Warrior coming soon... Check my profile for my current cycle of chapters...

* * *

Author Note: This'll be the last of me stretching the lore. So now, Seiko's complete. She's got her bow, her Pyromancy, and she harbors the Abyss. Once again I exceeded 4 pages, but once again I don't regret it. "Jinta" means "other god(s)," and it's just me avoiding calling him "Kamishiro" or "Castle of God." I wrote a short on my dA with a character by that name, and I didn't want a duplicate, even though I love the name. PM me if you have something to say and don't want to review...


	8. Event 7: Holy Warrior

Event 7: Holy Warrior

* * *

On a night like any other, freezing to the bone in the yard of the Undead Asylum, one Undead dared to look at the stars. The one moment of curiosity sparked the flame in another Undead, and one day the two would leave in pilgrimage. From that day forward, the awakened Undead would chase the star-gazer to the ends of the earth, always remembering the brilliant stars it had pointed to. For many months, they would never meet, each making a name for themselves. When at last they came together, the awakened Undead, Seiko, would try not to cry... And fail... And the star-gazer, Jinta, would try not to succumb to love at first sight... And also fail... But both were bad with words, and may never be able to tell each other the secrets they harbor... The secret devotion that had been there for one all along, and that would grow like starlight in the other, in an instant. In Seiko's memory, the first thing would always be Jinta's pointing finger and the stars she never would have noticed if not for him...

* * *

But Lordran has no room for love stories. In Lordran, no matter what you do or how strong you are, despair finds you. A beautiful woman, an honorable knight, a powerful mage, a brilliant adventurer, a Great Lord, an iron willed warrior, or a priest or paladin; in the end, despair always finds you. Great heroes, for ages, have fallen in Lordran. Black Iron Tarkus, Knight Artorias The Abysswalker, Hawkeye Gough, Lord's Blade Ciaran, Dragon Slayer Ornstein, Lord Gwyn, The Witch of Izalith, Quelaana, Havel The Rock, everlasting dragons, right down to every Hollow and Undead. Even the misunderstood villains purged and scorned by the many, who already live despairing lives, such as Knight Kirk or Knight Lautrec, find death in misery. It is this very misery that gave rise to Jinta and Seiko.

From the depths of Blighttown, amidst pus and muck and toxin, Seiko kindled the flame within herself until its strength and light surpassed even the suffocating Abyss. Jinta, thrust into a world he'd never known, held his original faith, the only memory he had, and bowed to the few who would be fooled into giving him the power he needed. Jinta feared not the Lords, nor did he follow some Way of White. He had but one Father, and it was by His power Jinta prevailed. By the very nature of his quest as the Chosen Undead, with any other faith, Jinta would be forced to become a heretic of the highest order. Amidst corruption, blind faith in power, and absolute authority, Jinta had held his faith and made it is strength. "Blessed" by the Way of White and ordered on suicide mission after suicide mission, Jinta never faltered. He had tasted death countless times, and always stood once more.

It was this man, as pure in heart as Seiko, who now stood before her at last. He not only knew of her, but he'd heard of her many accomplishments on the road to meet him. And as he held the power of a holy warrior with unbreakable faith, Seiko held the power of one with an unbreakable will.

* * *

"As requested, I will remind you where the four Lord Souls you require reside." Kingseeker Frampt began telling Jinta as much as he knew while Seiko regained her composure.

"So, then, the best idea would be to go for Nito first? It'll be easier than the others, it's close, and I may be able to help out another Way of White follower's mission. Should we not first feed the Lord Soul Seiko retrieved to the Lordvessel first?"

Frampt agreed, and this time Seiko allowed him to take her to the Lordvessel, deep underground. She quickly placed her Lord Soul into the vessel and returned to the surface where Jinta waited. Now that she'd found him, she wasn't leaving. If he meant to go into the catacombs in search of Gravelord Nito, First of the Dead, she would go as well. After all, Undead trembled before Pyromancy. Seiko didn't yet know, however, that Jinta was something far worse for them than a Pyromancer. A short walk away and down a staircase carved into the side of the cliff, and the two were already descending into the catacombs. Out of the darkness, as if waiting for them, came several skeletons given life by foul magic. Three at once came swinging curved swords, all aiming for Jinta first. Jinta walked toward them, not the slightest bit afraid. He drew his own curved sword, a holy falchion, and cut them down one blow each. Their bones shattered so easily, Seiko questioned if they hadn't simply been made of clay.

Not far down and the two reached their first obstacle. A door lay before them, sealed tight and protected by magic from damage. Seiko found a broken wall, and inside a massive mechanism for opening the door. Before she could operate it, however, there was a necromancer she would have to deal with. The old man, his age forcibly extended with magic, saw her as she saw him, and launched a basic fireball at her. Seiko walked right through it, tendrils of the Abyss snapping out of her in the shape of black chains and cutting through the fireball. Seiko drew back a fist and slammed it into the necromancer, crushing him against the wall. She turned to the switch and activated the door, then exited to find Jinta. She found him just outside the break in the wall, sword drawn.

"What was that crash?!" he asked, concerned.

Seiko looked around, nervously. She raised a hand and a fist, planting her knuckles in her palm.

"Oh! Are you alright? Forgive my concern, I just don't know what you're capable of."

Seiko took the opportunity to punch through a brick pillar next to her. It had already been broken from the ceiling, but remained sturdy... Until Seiko sent it crumbling to the ground like any normal person would wave at a friend.

Jinta didn't say anything, and his face was hidden behind his gold paladin's helmet. He sheathed his sword and continued through the door. Seiko stayed behind him.

* * *

Through the maze of the catacombs, ever downward, the two proved to be the perfect team for eliminating the Undead. Skeletons killed by Jinta's holy sword could not be raised again by nearby necromancers, and no fireball of those old men could outdo Seiko's blue flames. It wasn't until the two entered a cavern littered with piles of bones and puddles of water that they had trouble. Skeletons wedged into wooden wheels with metal spikes came rolling at them out of the darkness, ready to grind them into ribbons. If they weren't enough, a Black Knight ambushed the two as well. It was Seiko's first time dealing with one, but Jinta had fought them before. Stronger than the Silver Knights of Anor Londo, and holding a black greataxe, the Black Knight didn't care if they were already under attack. The giant frame took its chances, pressing the advantage. Again when Seiko would have retreated to fight from a distance, Jinta charged in. Taking something from his belt in his left hand, Jinta began some incantation. He jumped to avoid a swing from the Black Knight's ax, thrusting a bundle of white cloth forward.

"...Wrath Of The Gods!"

For a moment, Seiko felt like she had gone deaf. An explosion of white light, centered on Jinta, and knocked the Black Knight over, killed several skeletons, and blinded all the others. Jinta landed, sheathed his sword and drew a different one. Holy rapier in hand, Jinta pierced the armor of the Black Knight over and over, moving with grace and skill. He dodged the heavy ax of the Black Knight, trusting Seiko with the skeletons. With no necromancers near, Seiko formed her Flame Bow and rained fire on the rotating skeletons as they approached. Whatever rapier it was that Jinta had, it also allowed him some manner of slashing attacks, which he employed as he rotated around his foe, stabbing and slashing endlessly. In the darkness, his attacks traced white streaks of holy magic as the blade passed through its target over and over. The Black Knight fell long before the last skeleton and Jinta switched to stabbing the skeletons as he dodged them. In moments the fight was over. Jinta's armor, trailing white cloth, had received a few new rips, and the bottom of Seiko's coat was shredded from a near miss, but both were doing quite well.

* * *

"Excellently done! Do you feel exhausted at all, or shall we continue?" asked Jinta. He sheathed his rapier in favor of his falchion again, placing the wad of cloth he'd used back on his belt.

"Continue," said Seiko quietly, since just shaking her head may have confused him.

And so they did, walking on until they came to what appeared to be a huge coffin buried in the ground. Inside, piles of books lined the walls, a pool of clear water covered most of the floor, and a bloated figure worked at a table on the opposite end. With no other way down, Seiko and Jinta jumped. Jinta went to one knee, his equipment relatively heavy. Seiko, with her bow, arrows, and simple clothes, landed without issue. That was without taking into account her colossal strength. The figure, wrapped in black cloth, turned from its work at the table, a human skeleton, and threw fireballs at them from the lanterns in its six hands. As Jinta dodged and Seiko threw her own fire to cancel a few of the attacks, the figure vanished. It reappeared behind Seiko, striking her in the ribs with a metal lantern, then in the back with another. She flew forward, face-first into the water. Ankle deep, it was enough to soak her hair and push her face underwater. Seiko lifted her head in time to see Jinta deflect several blows and swipe at the enemy with his falchion. He missed and the figure vanished again. Seiko was getting frustrated. She didn't take kindly to enemies that didn't stay still and put up a fight. When the enemy appeared behind her again, she was expecting it. Jinta would quickly learn to respect her with what happened next.

Seiko caught the first attack, holding the figure's boney arm tightly. Unable to escape, the figure frantically swung at her, its three masked faces squirming. Spikes of Abyss lanced from Seiko's body, morphing through her clothes instead of ruining them, and impaling the figure. It squirmed, still very much alive, but in pain. With her free hand, Seiko summoned a flame and slammed it on the ground, through the water. Pillars of blue flame erupted all around her and the necromancer she held captive. When the mist of evaporated water cleared, Seiko stood alone, holding the charred boney arm of what was left of the enemy.

* * *

"M... M'lady?" said Jinta, cautious.

"I don't like cowards..." said Seiko, dropping the arm. It clattered to the watery floor with the melted lantern still clutched in its hand.

"And it's Seiko..." she continued, still sounding annoyed.

"I'll make sure to remember," said Jinta, greatly surprised. He'd known she could hold her own, but he had never seen her blue flames other than the Flame Bow she'd used earlier. And no one yet knew she harbored some of the Abyss.

Seiko took a moment to get out of the water, removing her coat and placing it near a lit torch to dry. Undead or not, being wet and cold this far underground was uncomfortable and unwise. Seiko sat near the torch, now in just her short-shorts and bikini-like top. Her two sacks full of arrows and her sized-down bow rested beside her. Seiko took off her boots and gloves last, drying them with a flame of her own making before setting them aside. Lastly, she began squeezing some water out of her hair and waiting for it to dry.

More concerned with the stacks of books and what the necromancer had been working on, Jinta had crossed the room to investigate. His metal boots blocked out the water as long as he didn't make too big of a splash with his steps. He didn't see a thing that Seiko was doing. He found that the figure they'd fought had been making more skeleton minions, but disregarded the magic it spoke of. Jinta couldn't use sorcery, nor did he want to learn, especially to raise the bones of the dead. He found a journal which detailed several "clerics" who had stolen something and retreated further into the cave system. Whatever they'd stolen, this necromancer saw it as a very important item, and had been building up to follow them. If something strong enough to rule over the catacombs had been building up for what was further in, Jinta thought he and Seiko should proceed carefully.

* * *

When Jinta turned to share his findings with Seiko, he was met quite unexpectedly by the sight of her half asleep while waiting to dry. Just by the sight of her, Jinta felt an intense physical attraction. Pale skin in the warm light of the fire, half-dry hair, eyes closed, body mostly exposed. Granted, Seiko didn't have much of a figure to speak of, but were Jinta honestly questioned, he would agree that such a fact only added to her appeal.

To gather his thoughts, and get her attention, Jinta cleared his throat, leaving his helmet on. He had no idea if he could properly hide his expressions anymore, after so long by himself. Seiko opened her bright blue eyes and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Jinta told her what he'd found, expressing his concern for the clerics that had been mentioned. A group from the Way Of White had been sent to retrieve something from the catacombs, but Jinta feared they were trapped further in. Since they were going in anyway, Jinta planned to help them escape first.

"We should," said Seiko on the subject. "But first, rest..."

"Rest? What about them?" asked Jinta.

"Can't leave... Too tired..."

"Was it all the Pyromancy?"

Seiko nodded.

"Then please, stand. I can help."

Seiko cocked her head in question, but did as he asked.

Once again, Jinta drew the bundle of white cloth from his belt, placing a hand on Seiko's shoulder. Jinta breathed out, relaxing. Again, he recited some incantation, holding the cloth close.

"... by holy Soothing Sunlight," he finished.

As if the bright summer sun had shone through into the depths of the catacombs, Seiko felt a warm light wash over her. In seconds, her exhaustion and sleepiness were dispelled. Just as Jinta had said, it was a very soothing effect.

"Better?" he asked, replacing the cloth on his belt.

Seiko nodded.

"So now we wait for your outfit to dry, then we press on. Agreed?"

Another nod. And a smile this time...

* * *

Event 8: Light Devouring Domain coming soon... (Sooner with Rengoku now complete...)

* * *

Author Note: Not much to say this time. I was going to include more with this, but I think it's better to save it for the next event. If anyone's ever been to The Tomb of Giants, especially by accident (I got trapped there because I didn't know what it was), you know how terrifying it can be. With all those souls on me, it was a massive relief to find the bonfire not too far ahead. From there, however, I had to save the priestess, and far to early for my level... It was hard, but that's why I love Dark Souls!


	9. Event 8: Light Devouring Domain

Event 8: Light Devouring Domain

* * *

With the weight of three human lives and an important mission weighing heavy on Jinta, he and Seiko soon decided to move on from the strange crypt of the Pinwheel necromancer. In a critical moment to whatever Pinwheel had been researching, two clerics and a priestess had stolen something from him and retreated further into the cave system. With no way to light it up, they were trapped in The Tomb Of Giants. Seiko's outfit finally dried and she began to refit herself. First, her black boots, almost up to her knees. Next, her black gloves, made for grip and warmth. After, her black cloak, made from black cloth that had shielded her since her escape from the Undead Asylum. Lastly, her shortened Dragon Slayer bow and two bags of arrows, which she hung on her back behind each shoulder. In the pocket of her cloak, a cracked Estus flask, only useful near a bonfire.

Up two ladders and already Gravelord Nito's domain could be clearly seen... Or, more accurately, not seen at all. A wall of shifting darkness blocked the way. It was by no means solid, but throw a lit torch in and the light simply disappeared. Someone had left a few Prism Stones to guide the way, and they shone through the smothering air, but that was all that could guide the holy warrior and Pyromancer.

"I could light it..." said Seiko quietly as ever, her voice echoing nonetheless in the emptiness of the cave.

"You mean with your flames? That's too risky. I can't keep healing you or I'll become too tired to fight and you'll have to do everything. On top of that, you'd be guarding me. There must be another way. Can you use sorcery?"

Seiko shook her head. No one had taught her and she lacked a catalyst anyway.

"Didn't that necromancer drop a lanturn?" he asked, hopeful.

"It did... But it was broken... Sorry..."

"Oh, right..." said Jinta, putting a hand on the side of his gold helmet.

After a while he sighed, unable to think of anything else.

"How can you light the way if the Tomb devours light?"

"Spray the ground."

"And what if we can't see the fire, or what if I step in it?"

"Abyss?"

"Are even sure keeping inside you is healthy?!"

Seiko got a very annoyed look on her face and Jinta flashed on what she'd done to Pinwheel.

"Sorry. I don't mean to snap, I'm just concerned and bad at showing it."

Jinta took off his helmet and squeezed his temples with his right thumb and small finger. He sighed again, reluctant to put someone else at risk for his sake.  
"Alright. You lead the way. But next time it's my turn. My apologies..."

He replaced his helmet and dipped his head, then waited for Seiko to proceed. The look on her face had softened, so at least she wasn't still mad.

* * *

Seiko stepped into the dark first, aiming a hand at the ground. A thin jet of blue flame spewed from her hand, and luckily hit the floor and stayed visible for a few seconds before going out. Pyromancy fed on the user's power, and didn't burn for very long. With the blue light the only way to see each other, Jinta stayed close to Seiko. Step by cautious step, the two descended into the Tomb Of Giants. Before long they were forced to walk across a massive coffin as a bridge. Immediately after that Jinta grabbed Seiko's shoulder to halt her. She stopped spewing flames and looked back, just in time to see Jinta's gold helmet fade into the darkness. They were inches from each other and unable to see at all. Jinta grabbed her head, still without her hood, and aimed it forward and slightly up. Two small balls of light floated just ahead.

"Enemy," hissed Jinta, quiet as possible.

Seiko nodded, Jinta's hands still on her head. She reached back and drew her bow for the first time, nocking an oversized arrow. She took a moment to aim, just getting a feel for where the arrow would fly in the dark. She loosed the arrow and it vanished for an instant, but her success was announced by the shattering of bones and the sound of metal striking stone. It seemed a giant skeleton had been guarding the way, but with his head split into pieces, his body crumpled and disassembled. Bones clattered to the floor and rolled away. Seiko and Jinta stood stock-still, waiting for silence before moving. When the racket stopped, Jinta patted Seiko on the shoulder and stepped back, waiting for her to move forward again. She held her bow in her left hand, off to the side, and began lighting the way again with her right. Sure enough, the two had to pick their way around huge fallen bones to avoid making noise. No telling what other monsters awaited them.

Moving carefully and ever downward, eventually the two came to a place where the cave had a massive hole in the wall. Through it, a reddish-orange glow could be seen, though it didn't illuminate the ground around them. Beyond the gap laid the domain of demons, Lost Izalith. Not long after that sight, the two came to a fork in their path. One way led to the right, blue crystals glowing to light the path at last. The other way led left, further into the dark. Human wailing could be heard from the right, but the smoldering of a bonfire could be heard to the left.

"Should we split? I believe my objective is right, and there is light to guide me. I'll move slowly so you can catch up, but you should use your flask at the bonfire and rest. I doubt you can keep up your flames much longer."

Seiko looked both ways again, pulled out her flask, and considered it. She sighed, hooking her bow over her shoulder to hang on her back, and nodded. She headed for the bonfire, looking back to see Jinta watch her go. Soon she was out of range of the crystal light, so she had to use her Pyromancy again... Only to find she had almost walked off a cliff. A ladder rested on the cliff to her left, so she climbed down carefully to find the bonfire just steps away. She knelt near it, holding out her flask. It filled with power from the bonfire and she drank, holding the crack closed with one hand. She would have been at ease after finding the bonfire, but shouts of a struggle above her put her on alert. She ran for the ladder, the bottom of her flask resting in her right hand to keep it from leaking. With it by her side, she could afford her next trick and still be at full strength. She clutched a brightly glowing orb of blue flames and hurled it upwards at an angle, just to light the way ahead and see who had yelled. The way lit up just in time for her to see someone kicking Jinta, off-balance, off the cliff.

* * *

"Hehehehahahaha! You ghot what you dese've! You damn'd clerics, you're wo'se th'n maggots! You must be loaded! I'll strip your co'pse clean! Huh, huhahahaha!"

The man who'd kicked Jinta continued to laugh until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Something about the dark was creeping in around him, and it was making it hard to breath. He spun to face whatever was causing it to see Seiko, the Abyss coming out of her eyes and mouth, her hair billowing upwards as if she were underwater. The man shrieked in mortal terror, not a sound someone makes willingly.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh...!" came the loud rasping from Seiko as she walked slowly closer, furious beyond explanation. Never once did it cross her mind that Jinta may still be alive, or that even if he died, he'd return to the bonfire behind her if she waited. The only thought in her mind commanded she slaughter the man responsible. The man fell to his knees, his throat pumping like a blacksmith's bellows, but he received no air. As Seiko got within arm's reach, she bent down, picked up the man by the throat with one hand, and formed a black fireball in the other. She shoved her hand into the man's chest, through whatever he was wearing, and let the fire free. Now Abyss and black flame erupted from the man's mouth, eyes, ears, nose, _and_ the hole in his chest. He fell in a human-shaped lump, corruption from the Abyss spreading to the rock from his body like fungus. Seiko clenched her fists, reigning back her fury, and drawing the Abyss she'd set free back in. The corruption on the rocks vanished into the black cloud that surrounded Seiko and sank in like water vapor.

Seiko stood, quivering with rage, for a full three minutes before she trusted herself to move. When at last she looked down the cliff to see if Jinta was alive, she saw him standing still, looking up and her with a priestess behind him. She held a skull lantern, and stayed back, terrified of Seiko. Both of them had watched what Seiko had done. Jinta raised a hand to chest level, hesitated, then raised it over his head to wave to her. Seiko nodded, jumping down. Worse than her lack of guilt, Seiko didn't even feel like she'd wasted any strength in her anger.

"Are you alright?" asked Jinta tentatively.

Seiko nodded, looking down and to the side.

"You seem to have quite a short temper for being so quiet," he said, again more concerned than anything.

Again, Seiko nodded. For people she cared about, it was almost impossible for her to get mad at all. But if one of those people was harmed, of if she was in battle, the slightest bit of frustration would set her off. It explained her overreaction with the Iron Golem, and every other incident up to that point.

"Only to... Enemies..." she said, unable to express all that.

"Well there are no enemies here. There may be a few up ahead, but I want to know if I should send you ahead first, or if you can keep yourself under control. I admire your strength. I do _not_ wish to experience it, even if I am Undead."

Seiko nodded, finally feeling a bit ashamed.

"I trust you," said Jinta, nodding himself. He turned to the priestess.

"M'Lady, I understand that you must be Rhea, sent to retrieve the Rite of Kindling from this place, is that right?"

"Yes, that is correct. I and my escorts, Vince and Nico were trapped here by that man, Patches. I'm afraid they have gone Hollow, however... I am ashamed to ask, but I cannot fend them off by myself... I lack the strength to put them to rest..."

"We will help you, but in exchange, I must ask to borrow the Rite for a while. I believe it will make an important task possible. To be honest, I only need it for a few moments, if you don't mind."

"If you do indeed lay Vince and Nico to rest, I would be more than willing... Such a matter is a grave debt, after all..."

* * *

Jinta looked to Seiko, who nodded in agreement. The two headed forward barely twenty paces before being assaulted by the two Undead clerics. Wielding a mace and long-shafted ax, the two fell quickly, far too slow to counter Seiko or Jinta. With the Rite of Kindling in Jinta's possession, the three found a way back to the bonfire Seiko had rested at. There, Jinta requested Seiko's Estus flask, which he fixed with power from the Rite. The flask would now hold liquid, and wouldn't empty unless sipped from, even if turned upside down. Jinta returned the Rite to Rhea, who began to make her way out of the Tomb at last, so that he and Seiko could continue onward. Before long, the two began encountering beasts constructed of human bones in inhuman shapes. With Jinta's graceful and powerful swordsmanship and Seiko's powerful flames and arrows, they fought even lower, until light could be seen ahead. Finally out of the cursed dark tomb, Seiko and Jinta set their eyes upon an impossible sight. Over the cliff on which they stood, far below the ground, black water and archtrees grew into a gray sky far in the distance.

"Is that... The land before The Fire?" asked Jinta.

Seiko had absolutely no idea, and said nothing. If nothing else, it was oddly beautiful.

"There must be a way there," said Jinta.

Seiko was just as curious, but their current task was more important.

The two prepared to enter a cave in the side of the cliff when they saw someone standing on the edge of the cliff further to the left. He wore the same armor as Jinta, but carried a yellow shield and a massive club-like weapon. He turned his head to look at them and began slowly walking toward them, readying his weapon.

"That must be Paladin Leeroy. He was the first one the church sent down here to recover the Rite of Kindling... He is my predecessor. May I?" asked Jinta, drawing his falchion.

Seiko blinked, putting on her hood at last and stepping into the cave a bit, out of his way.

On the side of the cliff, on the border of three domains, Ask Lake, Tomb Of Giants, and Nito's grave, Jinta dueled Leeroy, Paladin to Paladin. Leeroy was deceptively quick with his huge weapon, knocking craters in the cliff and wall several times as he missed Jinta. Jinta was fast, striking the Hollowed Paladin over and over. One hit and Leeroy would win. But only a few more and Jinta was victorious. Paladin Leeroy fell, his body fading to ash on the spot. He was not cursed with the Darksign like Seiko and Jinta; he only got one second chance...

* * *

With nothing left but a few skeletons keeping the pair from Nito's grave, Seiko and Jinta pressed on, eventually coming to the entrance. Row after row of prostrated worshipers' bones littered the chamber. In the shadows ahead, smaller versions of Pinwheel stood still and inactive. Some failed experiment of the necromancer, most likely. Several of them threw fireballs when Jinta and Seiko drew closer, but none of them stood a chance against Seiko's Pyromancy. At last, a single drop led to Gravelord Nito's chamber. Jinta and Seiko rested, each taking half of Seiko's Estus Flask. The two dropped in together, landing in ankle deep cave water. They were in a circular chamber, littered with more bones, puddles of water, and with a natural stone pillar in the center. Rounding the pillar, the two found an unlit bonfire, and the open coffin of Gravelord Nito. The amalgam of bones that was Nito sensed their arrival, gripping the edge of his coffin and stepping out. His right arm a sword made of sinew and bone, his left a giant's arm, and his body a clump of human bones covered with a cursed miasma cloak, Gravelord Nito was the second keeper of a Lord Soul Seiko had faced. It was the first for Jinta, but he showed no fear. Falchion in his right hand, rapier in his left, Jinta prepared to unleash all his strength on his foe until he noticed more bones rising to aid Nito. Nito was raising them, which meant unless Jinta was the one to kill them with his holy weapons, they would not rest until Nito himself fell.

"If I don't handle the lesser ones, they will rip us apart as we focus on our target! I'll handle them if you can hold of the Gravelord!"

Seiko drew her bow and an arrow, four chains made of Abyss snaking out of the middle of her back to aid in close range. She gave Jinta a serious look and nodded once, then leapt into battle...

The assessment was spot on, and in a few moments of Seiko dancing about just out of Nito's reach all his lesser aids were dead for good. Seiko learned early on to stay just out of Nito's reach or else the Gravelord would summon a spirit sword from under her feet. She'd avoided it once by luck, but she doubted that would happen a second time if Nito chose to try the attack. With Jinta now before Nito, taking most of his attention, Seiko rained metal arrows and blue flames on Nito from afar. Jinta was able to dodge most of Nito's strikes, since the Gravelord was massive and therefore telegraphed his attacks. The fight seemed to go flawlessly, as if fated to be victory, right up until the last moments. In desperation, Gravelord Nito shattered his miasma cloak, spreading a toxic mist into the chamber. Seiko protected herself with the Abyss, but Jinta fumbled his next step and crashed to the floor, coughing vigorously. With Nito already falling apart, Seiko was able to finish him off, absorbing his Lord Soul and rushing to help Jinta.

Seiko dragged him to the bonfire, lighting it with her flame, and laid him to rest. The only place he had to lay his head was her lap, so she removed his helmet and stayed by him. With their tasks completed, all that mattered was that they return alive. Good thing, since it took an entire day for Jinta to finally recover beside the bonfire. When he woke at last, Seiko was asleep sitting up. She looked exhausted, probably from lack of sleep. He woke her and they switched places for a few hours so Seiko could rest. Finally, mostly recovered from their trials below Lordran, the two joined hands beside the bonfire. Jinta reached into the flames, pulling Seiko with him back to Firelink Shrine and out of the nightmarish former realm of Gravelord Nito...

Back to the warmth of the sun at last...

* * *

Event 9: Not So Easy coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: While this did come out sooner than the last chapter, I started ANOTHER new fic, so don't be surprised if it takes a week for another chapter. It most likely won't, but just in case. I enjoyed writing this one. Seiko's my kind of girl; calm, quiet, but she'll rip you in half if you give her lip! XD Til next time!


	10. Event 9: Not So Easy

Event 9: Not So Easy

* * *

Like mist over a lake in early morning, the bonfire in Firelink Shrine released Jinta and Seiko. At the moment, the usually cloudy sky was parted, letting pleasantly warm sunlight peek through. With no pressing missions, Jinta received the Lord Soul of Gravelord Nito from Seiko and let to offer it to the Lordvessel. While he left, Seiko removed her coat, gloves, and boots to lay in the sun. She had naturally pale skin, and she never seemed to tan, but she also took a long time to develop sun-burn. She stayed, waiting for Jinta to return. When he did, it was with news of their next target. Their wisest option to continue was to head into Lost Izalith, which they had glimpsed while in the Tomb Of Giants. The quickest way was through New Londo, below Firelink Shrine. Seiko refitted herself and they walked down to the elevator. In just under an hour, the two were walking down the rickety wooden ramp into the bog at the base of Blighttown. Seiko had no idea where to go, but Jinta had seen the way to Lost Izalith in his fight with Quelaag.

Seiko's boots would protect her from running water and dangerous floors, but the poisonous sludge in the bog would seep in if she tried to cross. Jinta, with golden boots, sealed against any threat, offered to carry her across. Using Abyss to suspend her bow and arrows in the air behind them, Seiko accepted. As Solaire had done so long ago, now Jinta picked Seiko up, carrying her as a bride and trudging through the bog. Quickly, they reached the other side, a section of the bog woven over with massive spider webs long ago. No longer sticky, the webs made a hill up to a cave. Sitting outside the cave, waiting for them, was Quelaana of Izalith. She was the only uncorrupted Witch of Izalith and Sister of Chaos remaining, and she had been the one to name and train Seiko. Quelaana stood as the two approached.

"Hello, Sister," said Seiko, removing her hood and bowing.

"Hello, Seiko. I've been expecting you and your partner for some time now," responded Quelaana, bowing herself. She did not raise her head, and instead began speaking.

"I have a favour to ask. My mother, the Witch of Izalith, was one of the primeval Lords. Her power came from the soul that she found near the First Flame. She focused this power to light a flame of her own, but she failed to control it. The Flame of Chaos engulfed Mother and my sisters, and molded them into deformed creatures. Only I escaped, and now I am here. But my mother and sisters have been in anguish since. I beseech you; free Mother and my sisters from the Flame of Chaos. I cannot do it myself; I lack the strength, and the bravery... But you... I realize what I am asking, but please, free their pour souls... Mother's ambitions were misguided, no doubt, but surely a thousand years of atonement is enough..."

Seiko stepped forward and hugged Quelaana, taking her by surprise. Quelaana seemed astonished at first, her hands hanging, her face ever hidden under her hood. After the initial shock, she placed her hands on Seiko's back, not exactly hugging back, but accepting it. Seiko stepped back, smiled, and replaced her hood. She bowed again, her face serious when she rose.

"I will, Sister," she said.

Quelaana could only dip her head, the lump in her throat preventing her from saying any more.

* * *

Seiko looked to Jinta to lead the way, following him through Quelaag's Domain to the resting place of Quelaag's sister, known now only as The Fair Lady. Rather than disturb her or her followers, Seiko and Jinta avoided The Fair Lady, entering the tunnel to Lost Izalith. The tunnel became more and more red-tinted until it opened into a chamber so large it could almost swallow Anor Londo. Lava pooled in most of the chamber, oozing not from the ground, but a beast that stood near a cliff on the opposite end of the chamber. The only way toward it was a bridge and along the cliff. Seiko and Jinta crossed the bridge and approached the massive thing. The monster, called the Ceaseless Discharge, had long humanoid legs that connected to a bulbous upper body or head. The upper half had contorted faces, tentacles, and boils, all colored red or orange. It stood peacefully in its place, not even acknowledging the two who had come to kill it.

"This is the thing keeping us from advancing, right?" asked Jinta.

Seiko nodded, as confused as he was.

"Then why isn't it attacking us? Should we start the fight?"

Seiko looked around, searching for a sign either way. She spotted a dead figure near an alter, around the corner from the wide area in front of Ceaseless Discharge. The figure wore the same robes as Quelaana, and clutched some rotten and singed diary page in its hand. As Seiko approached the figure Ceaseless Discharge wailed in anger, raising a long limb to slam down and crush her. Seiko jumped aside and hurled a Flame Arrow at the demon, only for it to splash against its skin and dissipate. Pyromancy was useless. Seiko was about to bring out the Abyss when a flash of light shone near her. It was Jinta, holding his talisman, the bundle of cloth from his belt. White light washed over him and he drew both his rapier and falchion.

"Finally. I've waited for a chance like this!" said Jinta with passion. As Ceaseless Discharge swiped one of his burning orange tentacles over the cliff, Jinta simply held his sword in the way. The holy metal flashed white and the limb rebounded, the massive demon wailing again in anger.

"No demon underestimates a paladin! Today, you learn!" declared Jinta, raising his rapier in his left hand.

As if it could hear him, Ceaseless Discharge raised every one of its limbs, preparing to smash its entire upper body down on him. Jinta stood his ground, confident. As Ceaseless Discharge attacked Jinta dropped to one knee, the fist holding his falchion pressed against the front of his helmet. Discharge drew within arm's reach and made contact with a white shining bubble. Several faces rose from the contact streaming smoking blood and the demon howled in pain. All around Jinta the cliff was dimpled from the force of Discharge's swing, but under the bubble he'd made it was untouched. Jinta slashed towards the demon and white light arced from his falchion. When it made contact with the demon it splashed in a white flash, sending Discharge reeling from the force. Jinta slashed over and over with both his swords just the same way, hammering Ceaseless Discharge. Seiko a good distance away, was in awe. Jinta had seen her potential, but she'd never seen his. Using Emit Force with pure mastery, Jinta was fighting a lava demon on equal ground and winning. It seemed Jinta would win easily, until Ceaseless Discharge began shaking its upper body, faces open-mouthed and spraying lava all over the cliff near Jinta. If it couldn't make contact with him, it would just burn him to death. Seiko swept a line with her hand, sending a wave of Abyss to push Jinta away from the lava, separating them further.

"Look out!" yelled Jinta, across the lava-covered section of the cliff.

Ceaseless Discharge rose up and prepared to slam down on Seiko this time. Seiko raised her hands over her head and chains of Abyss ripped out of the ground to form a make-shift cage around her. The cage did not repel Ceaseless Discharge, as it was not holy, so Ceaseless Discharge hammered the cage again and again. The cage did not falter, but every time Seiko sank lower and another chain disappeared. One final slam and Seiko's cage of Abyss chains shattered, knocking her unconscious from exertion. Ceaseless Discharge rose once more, slamming down and crushing her under its weight. Flattened, Seiko wilted to dust on the spot, to awaken in three days at the bonfire near The Fair Lady...

* * *

In the end, Jinta threw himself at Ceaseless Discharge in a rage, jumping from the cliff and brutalizing the demon until it fell into the very magma it created. As it died, the lake of magma cooled, revealing the way to Demon Ruins, the path to Lost Izalith. Jinta went back to the cliff, taking Seiko's remaining power to be returned to her when she revived. Exhausted, Jinta returned to the bonfire in front of The Fair Lady, disturbing her covenant's leader a bit, but avoiding offense. Jinta sat down with his back to the wall, watching the fire and waiting for Seiko to emerge. He removed his helmet, rested his head against the rock wall, and fell asleep in sorrow and weariness. Spitting and sparking in the flames woke him from another sleep, three days later. Ash from the bonfire surged forward, glowing orange and beginning to heat. Heat bubbles popped and sizzled, the mass of ashes surging and twisting. A hand, skin stretched over bone and withered, thrust from the ash and gripped the floor. As if pulling itself from tar, a Hollow woman with singed and dead black hair writhed out of the ash, naked but hidden by her form. When at last she was freed from the ash and whole again, the flames of the bonfire devoured her for a moment, pulling away to reveal a black coat, gloves, and boots, as well as a modified Dragon Slayer bow and arrows. An Estus flask weighed down one pocket of the coat, filling with power from the bonfire. Seiko, on her hands and knees gasping for breath and in shock, had revived at last. Without looking up she reached behind her head and pulled on her hood to hide her face. If her coat could be done up, she would have closed it to hide all of her Hollowed flesh, but it remained open, exposing her to anyone who saw her standing.

Seiko prepared to stand up, sure she was alone. When she wondered how she'd find the strength to lift herself up and face Jinta, wherever he was, she felt energy from souls pouring into her. Everything she'd lost was returning. Seiko raised her head to see Jinta, his hand hovering near her head. He returned her lost power to her, leaving his hand down to offer to help her up. Seiko looked away. She had no Humanity to restore herself with. She was trapped Hollow, hideous and dead once more, as she had been for time undetermined at the Undead Asylum.

"Seiko... Please, stand up... It's not as bad as you think. I defeated Ceaseless Discharge, but more importantly, I vanquished my predecessor, Paladin Leeroy. You know those dark spirits drop Humanity. I am more than willing to let you have it so we may continue, if you wish."

Seiko wouldn't look at him. It was a strange feeling not to want him to see her Hollowed. When she'd began chasing after him, it had never crossed her mind as a concern. What was it that made him seeing her this way unacceptable?

Jinta lowered his hand to where Seiko could see it, but he could not see her. The Humanity he spoke of rose from his hand, a black sprite with a white glow. If Seiko had eyes she may have cried again, in gratefulness and shame. She reached for the Humanity and it reached for her gladly, whooshing into her hand and sinking into her. Seiko turned to the bonfire, making sure to turn in such a way as to hide from Jinta, and offered the Humanity to the fire. Just as it had restored her life, now it restored her flesh, the flames enveloping her and returning her pale, smooth skin to her. The Undead had no scars, for in Lordran anything bad enough to scar you will kill you eventually, and the flames did not understand such imperfections.

Seiko heaved a sigh, disappointed with herself. Her first death since her arrival in Lordran, and they hadn't even descended into the Demon Ruins yet. Jinta, still behind her, knelt down nearby. He reached for her hood, pulling it off and turning her to face him. He pulled into an embrace, unable to understand what exactly made her so ashamed. He had died many times to reach this point, and to him, death was only delay. But Seiko, who could never put it into words, death, especially in front of Jinta, was a disgrace and an insult. She was supposed to be better than that. But where Jinta could not understand, Seiko knew why he had hugged her, and was again grateful for his kindness. There was no sense that he was kind out of obligation to his faith, nor the sense that he was kind to achieve some goal of his own. It was kindness for the sake of kindness, righteousness for the reason that it was righteous...

* * *

The moment past, Jinta and Seiko renewed their journey to Lost Izalith, walking down a winding rock path to the solidified magma lake. In the distance, huge demons shaped like standing bulls stood guarding something glowing. To the right, however, the path continued into the Demon Ruins, and was guarded by a sole goat demon. It stood twice as tall as a man, holding large swords made of bones. The demon waited until they approached, then charged Jinta to crush him beneath its swords. Jinta held his falchion over his head, repelling the attack and stabbing the demon in the chest with his rapier. Jinta jumped forward, straddling the demon and forcing it to the floor where he shoved the rapier down to the hilt. The demon convulsed and howled, white light streaming from its eyes and mouth. It went limp suddenly, dying. Jinta ripped his rapier out of the demon's chest, revealing a smoking crater all the way to the ground. Seiko might be useless here, but Jinta's faith-based nature made him perfect for the mission.

The two continued forward, meeting many more goat demons, with Jinta referred to as Lesser Capra Demons. After a fight with one of the bull demons, a Lesser Taurus Demon, Jinta and Seiko entered a chamber guarded by a familiar face. A demon like the Asylum guardian, with orange scales instead of green scales, stood in their way. The fight was difficult, especially since not even Dragon Slayer arrows would pierce its skin. Eventually, Seiko was able to wrap Abyss chains around one of its legs, tripping it. Jinta placed his foot on the back of its head and sliced through its neck with his falchion. The demon's soul split between himself and Seiko and they continued forward. Several more times, Seiko found herself on the defensive. Demons with stone skin were impossible for her to simply punch, and her flames did nothing to them. The Abyss was risky to use, and if she overdid it, she might forget to recall all of it and begin a new crisis. Even a small amount left alone would swallow Demon Ruins, Lost Izalith, and eventually Blighttown. With no great sealers to be found, it would certainly devour Lordran this time. Seiko ended up dodging, blocking, and relying on Jinta. Eventually, the two came to a bonfire above the next chamber, which was down the roots of some unknown tree. Such roots were everywhere, oddly enough. Resting before moving on, Jinta and Seiko could only wonder what awaited them in Lost Izalith...

* * *

Event 10: The Bed Of Chaos coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: Sorry I didn't update last night like I wanted. I recently got Dead Space 3, and I was hooked like you wouldn't believe. That won't be the last death in the series, I assure you. Nito was easy because both of them are powerful and powerful in all the right ways to kill him off. In Chaos, Seiko's useless while Jinta's still powerful. And if Seiko's already beaten The Four Kings, what could possibly be left... I'm sure my readers will figure it out... But then, who said there won't be detours? After all, there's still a few things I want to showcase in this fic... *evil laughter*


	11. Event 10: The Bed Of Chaos (Long AN)

Event 10: The Bed Of Chaos

* * *

"Dragons' homes... Arch trees..." said Seiko, looking at the roots leading downward, their only path to continue forward.

"You think those are the roots of arch trees? Didn't we see something resembling them on the way to the Gravelord?" said Jinta, his helmet off, the bonfire warmly lighting his thoughtful face.

"I suppose it's not impossible. I just wonder how we would go about proving it. The only thing in all of Lordran that resembles an arch tree is that dead collection of wood in Blighttown's bog. You remember it, don't you?"

Seiko nodded, considering. If they decided to investigate, it would only be on the way out after all.

"Worth a look...?" she asked.

"I find myself agreeing with you, actually, yes. But we're already so far into Chaos. This bonfire is linked; I could take us out right now. Yet, I think we should finish what we've started first."

Seiko nodded again, agreeing.

"Then we should get moving. Time is not on our side, after all," said Jinta, scratching his close-cut hair and replacing his Paladin's helmet on his head.

Seiko stood, pulling up her hood. Her long hair still hung out of the side of the hood, and she took a minute as she always did to slide it behind her head. With it hanging down her back under the hood and coat, it wouldn't get in the way in a fight. The two descended the thick roots to a brick floor, a white mist door barring the way. When they approached to cross it, they heard boots behind them on the stone. Jinta drew his falchion and Seiko clenched a fireball in her fist, both turning in an instant to face the noise. It came as a surprise, then, when they saw Knight Solaire of Astora behind them.

"I'm afraid I must warn you against entering that room with your guard down," said Solaire, his sword and shield already drawn.

"And why is that?" said Jinta.

"The demon within has already bested me twice. Chop off a limb and it remains alive, attacking separately from the main body. Stand far away and it can stretch to attack you. It's certainly an issue."

"Then we fight together. As long as it's another demon, I am its mortal foe. And as long as it is not of the Ab- Ow!"

Seiko had elbowed him to stop him. Not everyone knew she held the Abyss, and not many would leave her in peace if they knew.

"Sorry," said Jinta to Seiko. Continuing with Solaire, he said, "At any rate, I'm sure we can win together."

"'In abundance of counselors there is victory,' as it is written," said Solaire in agreement. He looked from Jinta to Seiko and back, his tone a bit suspicious of why she stopped him.

* * *

Sure enough, upon pushing through the thick mist, the small group entered a chamber that seemed devoid of any enemies. A small strip of land continued to the left, but the rest of the room was covered in magma with few places to stand safely. From what seemed like nowhere, a huge figure crashed into the shallow magma, roaring in a nightmare's voice. It was a mass of centipedes, deformed legs lifting it from the floor. One arm dominated its right side, seeming to be alive on its own. It had a tail that was similar, moving and looking about with its own will. With it being across the room, any other warrior would have stopped to think of how to get close. It would be such a person's last mistake, however, as the demon thrust its large right arm forward, stretching across the entire chamber and slamming it into the stone wall. All three intruders had dodged, Jinta and Solaire to the left and Seiko to the right. When the demon pulled its arm back, Seiko was gone. With no signs she was dead, Jinta resolved to trust her and went about reciting a miracle to shield himself and Solaire from harm. Solaire abandoned incantations, putting his shield on his back and grasping a thunderbolt from thin air. Solaire threw the bolt like a javelin, striking the Centipede Demon's left eye. The demon howled in pain, sweeping its stretching arm over the battlefield blindly.

"... by way of the Great Magic Barrier!" finished Jinta, flashing briefly in a white light, and remaining covered with a thin film of holy energy. Solaire received the effects as well, readying another thunderbolt. The demon thrust its arm at the two again, understanding that the bolts were a threat. Jinta jumped in front of Solaire, raising his talisman. The demon's arm rebounded upwards, coming in contact with a barrier of white light. Frustrated, the demon charged forward, opting for close range combat, but giving up the advantage of staying out of reach.

* * *

"What's become of Seiko?!" yelled Solaire, drawing his shield again to prepare for combat.

"She disappeared! She may have already died," said Jinta, remorseful but retaining his fighting spirit.

As if to answer their questions, a giant steel arrow flew out of the air, striking the Centipede Demon's massive right arm in mid-charge. Another followed, burying deep into the demon's hide. Seiko, never one for words, had waited until the midst of battle to prove herself to Solaire. They hadn't met since Seiko had escaped Blighttown. With the two arrows splitting the demon's flesh, it halted its charge, looking up for the source. When it did, Seiko dropped from the ceiling, a sword made of Abyss in her hands. She landed, boots in the demon's eyes, and slashed at the demon's arm, severing it with the aid of her two arrows. The arm dropped to the magma, skittering its own legs, and charged Jinta and Solaire.

Solaire paused a moment, at a loss for words or a reaction. Seeing Seiko jump from the demon, chains of Abyss snaking out of her back to stab the demon and suspend her while attaching her to it... It was simply too much to believe. No one commanded the Abyss. But he had no time to think about it, quickly blocking a thrashing attack from the Centipede Demon's arm. Seiko, meanwhile, remained suspended from the demon, extending her Abyss sword to slash it again and again. When the demon whipped its tail over its head to attack her, Seiko dropped from her chains to a small solid platform. The chains of Abyss sank into the demon, corrupting it from within. Seiko drew her bow again, rolling aside when the demon rammed the wall next to her, then shot a few arrows into the demon's tail. In pain without and within, the Centipede Demon roared in rage and agony. From its mouth, black flames spewed, tainted by the Abyss within it.

Solaire, his shield wedged inside the living arm's mouth, stabbed his foe over and over with his Sunlight Straightsword, drawing blood but unable to force the demon to let go. Jinta jumped on top of the demon, slashing with his holy falchion. Where his blade met the demon's flesh, skin jumped apart as if afraid of coming in contact with the blade. Smoking from its wounds and bleeding from its face, the arm ceased writhing, dead at last. Solaire wrenched his shield from its mouth, then had to look again as it convulsed and threw up a small ring. He picked it up, setting it in a pouch attached to his belt for after the battle. He and Jinta turned to the Centipede Demon in time to see it grab up Seiko with its smaller left arm, lifting her to its back where a large mouth stretched open, drooling.

"Seiko!" yelled Jinta, drawing his Estoc rapier and charging the demon in the thin strip of land.

The demon, angered and in sheer agony, ignored Seiko's attempts to free herself from its grip. Spikes of Abyss, slashing, and flames did nothing to stop it. Jinta jumped, landing on the stump of the demon's right arm, then jumped again shifting his grip on both of his weapons. Holding both his rapier and falchion downward, Jinta stabbed both into the sides of the demon's mouth. The demon convulsed just like its arm had, roaring again. Bulging veins of Abyss burst all around Jinta's swords and the demon released Seiko. The moment she hit the ground, Seiko rolled to her feet and reached out her hand, forcefully calling the Abyss back to her. As Jinta jumped clear of the demon, landing near Solaire on the strip of land next to the wall, the Centipede Demon was ripped apart by all the Abyss fleeing its body at once. The bloody mess that remained crashed to the magma quite dead, leaving Seiko the time she needed to reabsorb all the Abyss remaining in the chamber...

* * *

"I see why she stopped you," said Solaire as Jinta and Seiko approached him. "I would certainly have objected to her presence had I learned in conversation. And while I have seen for myself now that M'Lady controls the Abyss quite masterfully, I must still insist we travel separately. I have an important task to complete, and I have enough to worry about from my enemies, if I may be so blunt."

"It's Seiko," said Seiko, looking up at Solaire's helmet with her piercing blue eyes. She had quite a dislike of not being addressed by name, especially since she'd once not had a name.

Solaire didn't respond. His helmet remained looking in her direction, his facial expression hidden behind it.

"I understand. We have to continue separately regardless of your feelings, however. Both of us need a Lord Soul, and there's only one in my world. A pleasure to fight beside you again, Solaire," said Jinta in response to Solaire.

"Indeed," said Solaire, flatly, drawing his Black Separation Crystal. Just as Seiko had seen before, Solaire faded to nothing but a ghost and walked away, continuing down the strip of land to the left. A cave at the end of the path lead further into Chaos, meaning it was also the way Seiko and Jinta had to go.

It took a bit of creativity, but with Seiko's help Jinta was able to pray for protection from Gwynevere. Without the ring Solaire had picked up, it was their only hope of crossing the rivers of magma in their way. Before long, Seiko and Jinta were fighting through Lost Izalith, the place they'd seen from Nito's domain. At a crossroad, Seiko opted to explore the right path, giving no reason. A few more stone demons dead and the small courtyard, overrun with arch tree roots, seemed to be clear.

Seiko and Jinta turned to leave when something caught Jinta's eye. In a shallow inset, there was a person standing on the brick floor, beckoning him. When he and Seiko drew near, the figure vanished and the floor collapsed beneath them. Seiko grabbed Jinta's hand and shot an Abyss chain from her palm into a root, swinging them almost full force into Siegmeyer of Catarina. Landing in a heap, Seiko and Jinta had to struggle to part from each other and stand, breathing a sigh of relief from their close call. The pit below was infested with demons shaped like cones, legs at the tip and a gaping mouth at the wide top. Siegmeyer didn't move a muscle, sound asleep on his feet. Seiko pulled at one of his arms to try and wake him up.

"Mm! Oh-hoh!" said Siegmeyer, waking. "Excuse me. I was so absorbed in thought, I just drifted away. It must be the warmth. Well, what's on your mind? No, don't tell me! Those monsters making life difficult for you? You need not be ashamed, M'Lady; we are in the same boat... You know, I really have run up quite a debt to you... Perhaps the time has come..."

Seiko started to say something, but she was too quiet, and Siegmeyer cut her off. She understood, however, and listened.

"Friend, I have an idea. A good one, really. I will ruse those dire fiends, and you can slip away in the confusion! Please, friend, I owe you much more than this. By the honour of the knights of Catarina, allow me to assist you! And now, I go! Don't be slow!"

With that, Siegmeyer pulled his small shield and huge sword from his back and jumped into the pit, landing with a crash and swinging widely to begin his assault. With a hearty cry, Siegmeyer did just as he'd said.

"Hrgrraaaaggh! Hiyaaaaaah! C'mon! Over here, you fiends! Perish, foul creatures! I am Siegmeyer of Catarina, and you shall feel... _my wrath_!"

"No! Wait!" said Seiko, jumping down after him.

"What-? You two-?! Damn it!" said Jinta, leaping down as well to help.

Just over a minute later and all four of the odd demons were dead. Siegmeyer, his helmet only allowing him to see what was in front of him, looked around in the silence to see Seiko and Jinta in the pit with him. Breathing heavily from his effort, Siegmeyer spoke, surprised.

"But, you! Didn't you get away...? Well, you've saved me... Once again... Thank goodness... I'm exhausted... I think I'll have a rest. Don't you worry, the ground below me is my pillow. I'll recover shortly..." he said, absolutely winded. At that, he fell back, dropping is sword and shield, passing out.

* * *

Seiko ran over, examining him. He was indeed still alive, but already asleep again.

"That was certainly interesting..." said Jinta. "I knew he was brave, but that was far too rash in my opinion."

Seiko nodded, smiling. "He meant well..." she said.

"I assume, then, that the only way out of this pit is down here. Otherwise, he'd have left a long time ago, wouldn't he?"

Another nod from Seiko as she stood. She and Jinta searched for the way out, ending up before the crossroad they'd come to. Choosing the left path this time, they were assaulted by a corrupted Sister of Chaos. For once, Seiko's Pyromancy came in handy, countering the witch's flames long enough for Jinta to close in and finish her. The same figure from before stood before them, beckoning them into another trap. Jinta and Seiko knew it, and looked for another way, finding the mist wall to their target then and there by accident. Crossing the mist, Jinta and Seiko found themselves on a very thin platform above a steep ramp. The ramp continued down, arch tree roots invading the path here and there, all the way to a huge chamber at the bottom. With no way to turn back, and their target before them, the two slid down the ramp, dodging the roots as best they could in the cramped tunnel downwards. Jinta hit the ground first, rolling to absorb the force, and drawing his falchion, ready for a fight. Instead, he beheld what had become of The Witch of Izalith...

* * *

Long ago, The Witch of Izalith had aided in the destruction of the arch trees that ancient dragons called home. After the fall of the dragons, the ruling Lords realized the First Flame was fading. The Witch of Izalith attempted to use her Pyromancy to recreate it, her Lord Soul, the Life Soul, at its heart. But the attempt failed, perverting her Lord Soul and corrupting herself and her Daughters of Chaos. Only Quelaana had escaped unscathed. With the explosion of power, Lordran saw its first demons, perversions of Life that now lived in Chaos. The Witch herself, however, had it even worse. Swallowed by the roots of the very trees she'd burned and corrupted the most, she now lay in the Bed of Chaos, where Jinta and Seiko now stood. Devoid of all sense, the mass of roots that was now The Witch of Izalith slowly lashed out at the two with a hand of cracked and aged wood. Held in place, it was all The Witch could do now.

"How do we even begin to fight this?! It's huge! If the wood is armor, it's keeping me from using my holy swords!" said Jinta.

Seiko pointed to two glowing hot shackles attached to the mass of wood and roots.

"I think those are there for a reason, don't you? What if breaking them sets her free?!"

"Then," Seiko said as calmly as ever, "She will have to break my will to escape."

Jinta, his face hidden in his Paladin helmet, only stared at her. She was right, of course, but it was risky. The Witch swiped at them again, silent. They dodged, but were separated.

"Alright, fine! I'll go for the shackles, you keep her busy!" yelled Jinta, getting up and running to the right of the circular chamber.

The Witch felt him getting closer, and attacked him first, raising a twisted wooden hand to crush him. Chains of Abyss burst from the ground around Jinta, stabbing into the hand. The ends, not actually attached to the ground, then raced toward Seiko, pulling the arm with them. The Witch now saw Seiko as a threat, aiming to crush her next. Seiko repeated the trick, grabbing the chains and forcing more to shoot from high on the wall behind her. With each hand stabbed through from above and below, they remained suspended above Seiko and spread apart. Now The Witch began shrieking from somewhere within, shifting from left to right to try and rip its arms free. It was then that Jinta broke the first shackle, reappearing and running for the left side of the mass of roots. As he passed in front of The Witch, an orange claw of flame rose from within and slashed at him. Jinta rolled to dodge, continuing his sprint for the other shackle. Seiko tried to restrain this new claw, but the Abyss had nothing to strike. With nothing but Pyromancy, The Witch was forming a solid talon and stabbing at Jinta. Unable to use Pyromancy from so far away, Seiko yanked the black chains in her hands down, forcing the wooden hands to the ground. Flames bursting from her eyes, Seiko slammed her hands onto the center of each large wooden hand, burning holes through them and melting them to the brick. Swiping Abyss over the melted areas, Seiko cooled them quickly, gluing the wood in place. Absorbing the Abyss as she ran forward, Seiko switched to using Pyromancy, whipping flames out to intercept the talon before it could strike at Jinta again.

"Last one!" yelled Jinta, hacking at the glowing shackle.

With The Witch freed, pillars of flame began ripping the brick floor apart. The Witch formed many flame-talons, forcing Jinta and Seiko to dodge attacks from above and below, while avoiding the pits forming where the floor collapsed.

"Now what?!" said Jinta, running toward Seiko.

The floor collapsed under them and for a moment, it seemed they'd both die. Seiko landed on a thick arch tree root, luckily, but Jinta fell into the darkness.

"Jinta!" yelled Seiko, reaching out her hand. Chains of Abyss shot into the darkness on instinct, but reached nothing. Jinta was gone, and the nearest bonfire was somewhere in Lost Izalith.

Seiko looked up at the figure made of flames, the true form of The Bed of Chaos, what had become of The Witch of Izalith. The Witch stabbed all of her talons at Seiko, summoning flames below her at the same time. Seiko disappeared in fire and heat, consumed from every direction by Pyromancy... But Pyromancy is the actualization of the inner self. One Pyromancer surpasses another not only by experience, but by force of will and self-confidence. With a will more unbreakable than Artorias, her father, Seiko let her own blue flames explode from within her. Out of the orange and red fires of Chaos, a blue fireball rushed forth with Seiko in the center. Hood off, coat and hair billowing from the rushing flames, Seiko stood her ground, defying the Lord holder of the Life Soul. In rage and sorrow, Seiko walked up the root she had landed on, leading right into The Bed of Chaos itself. Roots crumbled before her flames, clearing a path effortlessly into the heart of the original demon. There, under all the twisted roots and fire, lay a twisted form blackened and writhing. The Witch of Izalith herself. With the enthusiasm of brushing a fly from the window sill, Seiko waved her hand and stabbed the figure with chains of Abyss a thousand times. Withdrawing the chains, Seiko watched the figure dissolve, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Seiko's flames slowly faded, and the only thing keeping her conscious was the power she received from the dying Witch. Seiko had survived... In the small alcove Seiko found herself in was a bonfire, most likely the place The Witch of Izalith had been working with. Jinta, when he revived in three days, would revive here. Tired beyond reason from her outburst, Seiko collapsed next to the bonfire, not even thinking to drink from her Estus Flask...

* * *

Event 11: The Great Hollow coming soon...

* * *

Author Note (long, tl;dr at the end):

Since I submitted my last event, Twin Humanities has reached more than 1000 views. I don't have the words to express how I feel about that. I come from six years of writing on deviantArt, and writing for my own original ideas. I come from six years of practice that not even friends or family cared to read. 100 views is beyond astonishing for me. To show my gratefulness, I already have extra events planned following the conclusion of Dark Souls (the game) to show where Jinta and Seiko end up. I also have events planned for the Prepare To Die edition (Artorias Of The Abyss for the console). Lastly, I have started a poll on my profile for which three stories I should continue. Regardless of the final vote, I will finish Twin Humanities. If Twin Humanities is chosen as one of the three, I will do even MORE for it. If it continues to be popular, I will be sure to plan a fanfic for Dark Souls 2 when it is released and I'm able to play it. Thank you all, each and every one of you, for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy my work, and I greatly appreciate any and all criticism and reviews. As always, until next time...

(tl;dr: Twin Humanities is more popular than anything I've ever written before. Keep reading, and I'll keep writing. Vote for it on my profile poll if you like it. Thanks for reading.)


	12. Event 11: The Great Hollow

Event 11: The Great Hollow

* * *

Three days. For the Undead to return to life, it takes three days. Three days of sitting by a dimly lit bonfire. Three days of sleeping on and off. Three days of staring into the flames, warmly lit fire offsetting cold blue eyes. Three days of waiting, waiting, and nothing else but waiting. When at last Jinta was reborn from the ashes, Seiko couldn't see a single bit of his flesh. His Paladin armor hid him completely. Before he said a word, he turned to the flame and offered a Humanity to the bonfire, reversing his Hollowing. When the entire ordeal was over, he took off his helmet, sat down, and sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Good to see you succeeded..."

Seiko sat next to him, still quite unable to express herself properly.

"What... Did you see...?" she said, quietly.

"You mean after I fell? Well for a long time it was dark, and I couldn't see anything. But after I gave up waiting to hit the ground things began to go gray. Before I knew it, I was falling through these strange clouds, and the last thing I remember is seeing a branch bigger than a tree trunk rushing up at me."

"Arch tree?"

"If it wasn't, I was already dead and that was somehow a dream," said Jinta.

"To Blighttown?"

"To Blighttown."

Jinta put his helmet back on and held a hand up. Seiko took it after a second, then watched as Jinta reached into the fire and her vision filled with nothing but orange flames.

* * *

Seconds later, Jinta and Seiko came rushing out of the flames before The Fair Lady, the first bonfire after Blighttown. They stood to leave but stopped cold the instant they looked to the exit. There was a figure, wearing armor covered in thorny vines, standing in their way. It was the same figure that had tricked them in Lost Izalith, and the same that tried to draw them away from The Bed of Chaos. The figure stepped forward, thorned shield and barbed sword in hand.

"I am Kirk, Knight of Thorns. I am here in the name of my Fair Lady. Surrender your Humanity to me and I will allow you to leave. Attempt to resist and I will strike you down," said the figure.

"First, our own introduction. The pale woman by my side is Seiko, Blue Child, named so by Quelaana of Izalith for her blue Pyromancy, conqueror of The Abyss and daughter of Knight Artorias The Abysswalker. I am Jinta, Paladin of The Way of White, bless'd by my Lord, and Chosen Undead of this world. We possess few Humanity, and you will find a fight with the two of us a poor waste of your time and current life. _You_ will step aside, or we will force you."

"I have issued a challenge, and by my honor, I will keep it. I serve The Fair Lady, for she is worthy of service. I take your lofty reputations as a refreshing change of pace. My previous offer remains," said Knight Kirk, raising his shield and sword, readying for battle.

Seiko looked up at Jinta, her piercing blue eyes almost glowing under her hood. Jinta looked down at her, understood, and nodded.

Seiko began walking forward, putting her hands into her hood to adjust her long hair. Kirk, having heard her reputation, did not drop his guard. He stepped forward, swinging to cut Seiko from shoulder to hip. A chain made of Abyss lashed out of her bare stomach and swatted his attack aside. The chain retreated so fast, Kirk wondered if it had been there at all. He stepped back two measured paces, shield still up. Seiko kept walking forward, her hands at her sides. She had no intention on fighting, nor surrender. Kirk stood his ground, raising his sword again. Chains of Abyss shot from the walls, binding his wrists and pulling him into the air slightly by his arms. Seiko was careful to contain the Abyss within the chains, trying not to corrupt Kirk's armor or the knight himself. She looked back at Jinta, walking right passed Kirk.

"I don't know how I was ever scared of anything else..." said Jinta to himself, walking forward to join her.

Kirk remained silent, his reasons his own. When both had passed him by the Abyss released him. Unseen, it rushed through the walls and floor, reentering Seiko through her boots.

Kirk turned to face the two, shield and sword down.

"Our Humanity is earned... Not stolen... I'm sure The Fair Lady would want the same..." said Seiko.

She and Jinta left, up the stairs and passed the Bell of Awakening, leaving Knight Kirk well and truly defeated.

* * *

"There. Can't miss it, huh?" said Jinta, looking at the massive dead tree on the other side of the gloomy bog. He stepped closer to Seiko, picking her up without warning. She flinched, not expecting it and ready to "counterattack."

"What?! You didn't plan on walking through all that, did you? I'm sorry I didn't warn you," said Jinta.

Jinta stepped into the muck, holding Seiko like a bride again. With few arrows left, Seiko was growing lighter with every fight. As the two traversed the swamp, Seiko tried to divert her thoughts to how she would continue to use her modified bow. With the way it was on her back it tapped Jinta's leg with every step, but didn't get in the way of him holding her. Without the arrows, Seiko would end up relying on only Pyromancy and the Abyss.

"Seiko," said Jinta, pointing at several large leeches beginning to head toward them. His arms were occupied by her, so he couldn't draw a weapon of use his talisman. Seiko raised a hand, aiming carefully, and fired one Flame Arrow for each enemy, burning right through them and killing them quickly. Beyond the leeches was a massive root that seemed to lead into the dead arch tree. Jinta set Seiko on the wood, stepping up on it himself and shaking his boots.

"Disgusting muck," said Jinta, annoyed.

"Sorry..." said Seiko.

Jinta looked over at her. "Oh! No, no! Don't be. I just hate mud. This is a white cloth outfit, after all."

Seiko nodded, still remorseful.

"Shall we, then?" said Jinta walking up the root toward the break in the arch tree's trunk.

Seiko followed, looking down and around the base of Blighttown. She thought she saw Quelaana seated by a pillar in the distance, out of the mud as always.

"Ahh! A chest!" said Jinta, spying one inside the arch tree. "Who would leave this here?"

He bent to open it, only to have it open and lunge at him first.

"What?! Another one!" said Jinta, jumping back. He drew his falchion, stepping in and striking off one of the beast's pale legs. Seiko looked on in confusion. It was a monster with a chest for a head, long skinny limbs, and human finger bones for teeth. It made strange, tortured sounds as Jinta took to slaying it. In seconds the ordeal was over, but the fight had revealed another oddity. As Jinta had struck off one of the beast's arms, it had flown _through_ the wall.

"This place is full of surprises, isn't it?" said Jinta, sticking out his falchion to watch it pass through the wall. He walked forward, phasing through the wall completely. Seiko followed with caution, stepping right through the illusion. She saw Jinta examining a dead Hollow, one who'd sat so long he'd become almost part of the tree. Seiko noticed the edge of Jinta's rapier going through another wall.

"Jinta... The wall..." she said.

"I thought it was strange too," he said, straightening and looking at her.

"No, that wall," said Seiko, pointing.

"_Another_ one? Someone didn't want this to be found," said Jinta, once again using his falchion to test the illusion and stepping through it. Seiko followed again, this time seeing a bonfire and the hollow innards of the arch tree.

"Well, then," said Jinta, looking down the huge hollow. "I suppose we have to use all these roots to reach the bottom. Jumping seems a poor idea, and even if we did, we'd just end up back at this spot. Do you need to rest? You've done far more than I recently."

Seiko shook her head, taking off her hood. There weren't any apparent enemies down the hollow, so Seiko freed her hair for a while. It grew a bit uncomfortable always brushing against her back.

"Then we should start walking. I don't think I need to tell you to watch your step."

* * *

Seiko and Jinta descended on one of the many large roots snaking up out of the center of the arch tree, slowly but surely continuing to the bottom. For a while they walked in silence, but Seiko felt it was a good opportunity to ask a few questions and say a few things.

"You killed the Asylum Demon...?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Hmm? Uhh, yes, actually. That was me. Why?"

"I saw... I followed you... Waited for the crow... But it dropped me... I landed in Blighttown... Quelaana found me..."

"I suppose that's when she trained and named you?"

Seiko nodded.

"And after you heard me ring the bell, you followed me out?"

Another nod.

"All the way to Anor Londo. I heard about your fight with the Iron Golem from Siegmeyer. Did something hold you up?"

"I was too late... You vanished at the bonfire..."

"That close...? I'm sorry... I wish I'd known. I would have waited."

"Better you didn't. I found my heritage. Killed The Four Kings..."

"Now _that_, I believe is an unbelievable feat. I've needed help with the other Lords, and yet you somehow managed to step beyond even Artorias and Manus. Perhaps it's your heritage, Artorias' clan was known for withstanding the Dark. Or perhaps it was something else? Maybe a combination of many things? I'd love to know the answer, but then, the reason doesn't matter so much as the result."

Silence for a while, both still walking.

"I chased you for so long..." said Seiko, looking at the root she walked on.

Jinta looked over at her. He looked straight again, speaking.

"I'm very grateful you did. I've only died once since we met. Before then I must have died almost a hundred times. I quit counting in The Painted World, honestly. Poison, falling, hordes of enemies, powerful monsters, you name it and it has probably killed me."

"Hollows?"

"Yes, I am ashamed to say, even Hollows have killed me. You'd be surprised what six or seven can do just wildly swinging their swords. For along time I had no direction. At first, I thought the cemetery above the catacombs was the right way to go. After a few deaths and broken weapons at the hands of those skeletons that guard it, I found the elevator to New Londo. Of course, I had no idea I couldn't harm the ghosts. So after dying there as well, I found the aqueduct and reasonable enemies. Before I knew it, I was growing stronger all the time, even in death I retained my experiences. I pressed on, further and further, eventually defeating the Belfry Gargoyles, and ringing the first bell. I was approached by The Way of White, by Rhea, and asked if I would serve them. They needed someone powerful to retrieve the Lordvessel. I had my own way of worship, the only memory of my old life, whatever that was, but I agreed because it meant I might have help. How hard could ringing the second bell be, after all? Very hard, as it turned out. I died many times to poison on the way into Blighttown. Solaire and I slayed the Gaping Dragon together, but he left after. I never saw him again until Anor Londo, where he was resting before moving on. It took Siegmeyer telling me of the shortcut to the end of Blighttown for me to finally challenge Quelaag, but not before killing an Undead Dragon in the Valley of Drakes. Escaping from below was much easier than descending from above. When I finally made it out, I was awarded the title Paladin and directed to Anor Londo. You know what happened from there, I believe..."

Seiko considered his story. It seemed he'd had a much harder time than she did.

"Honestly," continued Jinta, "I'm not interested in the titles I've been given. I'm not doing this because someone handed me a sword, pointed, and said 'greater good.' I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. Every enemy I've slain has attacked me first and ignored my pleas for peace. Everything I've earned, I earned being moral. There are things that weigh on me, like killing Quelaag, who I learned was only protecting her sister, The Fair Lady. But if I let the few wrongs stop me, I will never accomplish anything truly good. Becoming a Hollow again doesn't scare me. Death, real, true death, doesn't scare me. My only fear is not having done something meaningful before that time comes..."

Seiko looked up at Jinta, smiling.

"You pointed at the stars..." she said, quiet, but as if it meant the world.

"I what...?" said Jinta, confused.

"Another time..." said Seiko, rather done talking.

Jinta remained confused, but he knew he'd never fish it out of her, so he dropped it.

* * *

After having to drop from root to root a few times, Jinta and Seiko ran into basilisks. The curse-spitting beasts were weak against fire, so Seiko threw a few Flame Arrows and dealt with them at range. After a while, Jinta and Seiko reached what seemed to be a cap of dead wood or fungus and more basilisks. Descending through a gap in the flooring, Jinta and Seiko went down more roots and eventually began walking on mushroom tops. At the very base of the hollow, living giant mushrooms slowly approached, swinging short arms with massive strength. They were hearty, and even fire took some time to kill them. When the way was clear at last, Seiko spotted a break in the tree's trunk and the two walked out of it. Their feet landed on pure white sand. Over their heads were gray clouds and the branches of arch trees hidden within. All around, as far as the eye could see, arch trees were spaced out everywhere. Half a day of walking and one could travel between those furthest from each other. Here, however, another arch tree lay ahead, linked by the white sand. In every other direction, white sand met black water and dropped off. Jinta couldn't swim with his armor, and Seiko wasn't about to swim miles away to inspect a different tree. The two set their sights ahead and began walking, below all the world, in Ash Lake...

* * *

Event 12: Path Of The Dragon coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: The day draws near when we get to see Jinta as the main character for a while. In the mean time, he and Seiko are gonna be set up for some pretty interesting events. If you think you know what to expect in the next event, I suggest you think harder, and maybe go watch the Black Rock Shooter anime. Why? Because then you'll know what I mean when I say "Strength," two Dragon-Bone Fists, and The Path Of The Dragon all spell one tough Undead. And that's just what's coming next!


	13. Event 12: Path Of The Dragon

Event 12: Path Of The Dragon

* * *

As soon as Seiko and Jinta emerged from the arch tree they had descended, a huge beast was already attacking them. Seiko dodged on reflex before actually looking at what had attacked them.

"Hydra!" yelled Jinta, drawing both his falchion and rapier.

"Kill it?!" said Seiko, blue flames in one hand and Abyss in the other.

"Yes, kill it! Are you crazy?!" said Jinta, jumping aside as one of the monster's heads slammed into the sand where he'd been standing.

Seiko smiled. Somehow this felt right, though she couldn't explain it. Her hood was still down from earlier, but her hair wouldn't be a problem in a fight with a many-headed aquatic snake. Though to call it a snake seemed off since its heads and tails came together inside a turtle shell in the shallow water. Seiko waved her left hand back and forth, fireballs flying each time it passed the Hydra. The fireballs struck and exploded, not doing much more than angering the giant thing. With the mouth of one head it could swallow Seiko or Jinta whole. In the mass of heads, water bullets spat by the enemy, and flying sand and attacks, Seiko lost sight of Jinta. Since she had no worries about him holding his own, she focused on staying safe and hitting hard. A head drew close, snapping at Seiko and pulling back, then snapping again. Seiko formed the Abyss in her right hand into a sword, one she could finally use with her incredible strength, and slashed at the Hydra's nose. The Abyss sword drew blood and infected the head, its veins beginning to slowly turn green and its flesh black from the wound. As the head shook in pain, something chopped it clean off. Seiko looked through the squirming necks of her enemy to see Jinta out on its back in the shallow water. He was combining his Emit Force miracle with his falchion and rapier, just like he had when fighting Ceaseless Discharge. Several heads curled back to strike at him, but he was too nimble if they didn't attack all at once and risk biting each other.

"Hahaha! You're smarter than the last one!" yelled Jinta, stabbing at one of the heads harassing him.

Seiko realized the threat, as she was sure Jinta did, but for some reason the fight was more fun than dangerous. Getting annoyed with her enemy always moving and staying away, Seiko abandoned her Pyromancy for a moment to use both hands for Abyss. She threw black chains around several heads, then yanked them to the sand with her awesome power, jumping on one of the heads. As she released the chains, she now used Pyromancy with both hands. Riding on one of the snake's noses, Seiko blasted the other heads that came close, using whips of flame and fireballs. When the head below her shook her off, Seiko jumped backwards, flipped over, and skidded to a stop in the white sand. Bringing one of her hands around, Seiko formed her Flame Bow, letting loose a volley of blue Flame Arrows. The Hydra wouldn't get close to her with all the flames flying, and it was steadily losing heads and blood. Jinta jumped from the Hydra's back, just four heads remaining, and ran down its neck back to the beach.

"Seiko! Here!" yelled Jinta. He sheathed his swords, drawing his talisman. He was part of the Way of White, and only had stronger than normal miracles. If he went through Seiko, however, he could use incredible healing techniques. With both tired, he planned to do just that, and finish the fight at full strength.

Seiko saw the talisman, understood the plan, and raised a hand over her head. Jinta jumped over her, flipped to right himself, and took her hand. As he landed behind her, Seiko faced to the left, her right hand still volleying Flame Arrows, but without the bow it was a greater cost by far. A few seconds later, however, that didn't matter. Jinta finished his prayer, sunlight shone impossibly through the gray clouds, and Seiko released his hand, instead pulling out the Abyss in full force.

Seiko yelled in effort, feeling greatly empowered. Abyss poured out of her, forming more chains than Jinta cared to count.

"Fear? Fear what? She's scarier than Frampt's teeth!" he thought to himself.

Seiko speared the Hydra with chains all over its remaining heads, punching right through them and pinning them to the sand. They struggled for a moment, then laid still, its tails stopping and its turtle shell body sinking to the bottom of the shallow shelf of sand.

* * *

Seiko withdrew the Abyss chains, sitting down in the sand. She technically sat on the back of her long black coat, getting sand stuck to the coat instead of all over her pants.

"Have I ever told you that you frighten me a bit?" asked Jinta, looking down at her after looking at the huge dead Hydra.

"You chopped off heads..." countered Seiko.

"Yeah, so I chopped off a few heads. You pinned four of them to the ground! With nothing but chains of the most volatile thing in Lordran! That came out of your _body_. Honestly, think about what you've done for a minute!"

"'The reason doesn't matter so much as the result,'" she quoted.

Jinta shook his head. "Yes, I said that. I'm just trying to make you understand what makes you scary. We have legends in Lordran, I'm sure you've heard, about men who awakened the Abyss and a clan who could survive it for short periods. But if any of those people, any at all, saw what you just did, I'm not sure whether they'd try to kill you or learn from you or worship you. I'm just a Paladin, I'm nothing special. Leeroy, my predecessor, at least had monstrous strength, something like you. Really, while your strength scares me, I have to say I'm glad you're on my side!"

Seiko laughed a bit at that. "Wanna duel?" she asked.

"Dear God in Heaven, never!" said Jinta, taking half a step back.

Seiko laughed harder, actually opening her mouth and tearing up a bit. It was her first time actually laughing and not just giggling or chuckling with her mouth closed.

Jinta sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand you," he said.

Seiko stood to face him, then had to look beyond him. Just over the sand dune behind them, a bonfire could be seen in the distance. Someone was standing near it.

"Bonfire," said Seiko, letting Jinta follow her gaze instead of pointing.

"Oh, good. After coming all this way we should rest before exploring further..."

"Wait," said Seiko, spotting something else. She walked closer to the arch tree they'd come from, stepping into the water and leaning down to pick something up. She straightened, a dragon scale in her hand. It was almost as big as her face, tinted green, and rough.

"Wow, now that's a rare thing," said Jinta, seeing what she'd picked up.

Seiko put it in the free pocket of her coat. Her other pocket held her Estus Flask, empty from their descent through The Great Hollow.

* * *

She and Jinta headed for the bonfire, for rest as well as to see who stood near it. As they drew closer, Seiko made out Catarina knight armor, a Zweihander, and a pierce shield. It had to be Siegmeyer. Seiko broke into a jog, running over to him. As she drew even closer, and her footsteps reached his ears, Siegmeyer suddenly slashed at her with his massive sword. When he missed, he raised his little shield and prepared to continue his assault.

"Siegmeyer! What are you doing?!" yelled Jinta, drawing his falchion.

Seiko easily dodged Siegmeyer's attacks, reluctant to fight back.

"_Siegmeyer!_ If you refuse to stop, I _will_ stop you! Cut it out!" said Jinta, sliding closer, keeping his footing in the sand.

Siegmeyer said nothing, his only sounds grunts of effort as he swung his sword and thrust with the spike on his shield. Seiko retreated out of range, near a large hollow root coming from the arch tree's Great Hollow.

"Wait!" shouted a muffled voice. It surely wasn't Siegmeyer, for it was far to feminine. It came from around the hollow root. Another knight in Catarina armor emerged from around the root, running forward with her own large sword and pierce shield.

"He is my father!" said the new knight. She sounded as if she would choke on grief at any second, but she stood her ground.

"It is my duty to be the one to slay him. Both of you, please, stand aside..."

Seiko and Jinta looked at each other, Jinta withdrawing first to a safe distance. Seiko, cornered by Siegmeyer, didn't have it so easy. She waited for Siegmeyer to swing again, then jumped, put a boot in his head, and jumped off of him to get over him and away. Siegmeyer stumbled, using his sword to balance, then spotted his daughter and rushed at her in a rage. The two began to fight, one Catarina knight to another. Siegmeyer had obviously lost most of his reasoning ability, fighting on instinct and telegraphing his moves horribly. His daughter read him like a book, getting in close and running him through with her bastard sword in moments. Siegmeyer staggered back, dropping his Zweihander before falling onto his back. His daughter stepped up to him, retrieving her sword from his chest and hanging her head. Siegmeyer didn't fade to dust. He wouldn't revive at the bonfire. He'd gone completely Hollow, losing all chance of ever regaining himself. Siegmeyer died adventuring, and on the end of his daughter's own sword.

Seiko and Jinta approached her, both to offer condolences and to ask questions.

"You," she began, looking at Seiko. "You helped my father many times, didn't you?"

"Only... Oh... Yes... I did..." said Seiko, remembering Sen's Fortress, Blighttown, and Lost Izalith.

"I did as well, once or twice. But why ask that?" said Jinta.

"Oh, it's nothing... Nothing really... I am Sieglinde, his daughter," said the knight.

Sieglinde looked down at her father, his blood staining the pure white sand.

"My father... All Hollow now... Has been subdued. He will cause no more trouble. It's finally over... I will return to Catarina. By helping him, you assisted us both greatly. I can hardly return the favor, but please accept this. It's of no use to me now..."

Sieglinde held up a slab of metal or ore.

"A Titanite Slab, for a blacksmith's use. I no longer have need of legendary weapons..."

Jinta picked up the slab, noting its heavy weight, and placed it in a pouch on his belt.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I must ask you two to leave me be for now... I can't..."

Sieglinde trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence. Seiko and Jinta approached the bonfire, filling Seiko's Estus Flask. Jinta pulled out the slab they'd received, offering it to the fire where he could later retrieve it anywhere. The last they heard from Sieglinde, as they walked away, were her sobs and soft cries to her father...

"Oh, father... Dear father..."

* * *

Seiko and Jinta had been in quite a good mood before that point, and neither wanted to talk about what had just happened. They'd both lost someone they respected, and in a way they had never thought to witness. Luckily, there were other monsters awaiting them in the white sands of Ash Lake. Nothing lived in the black water that surrounded them, but the white sand was home to huge clams with many slender legs and skulls in their shells. Further ahead, more basilisks and giant mushrooms guarding an arch tree. But the path continued, and their grief was chasing them, so Jinta and Seiko pressed onward along the strip of sand. Eventually, the two came to a clump of massive roots, their path thinning and winding, but continuing. Seiko walked in front, in the center of the thinning strip of white sand, not wanting to get her boots too wet. It was simply uncomfortable while traveling. Jinta, with metal boots tinted gold, didn't mind the water much unless it got over his boots, otherwise he'd have to pour them out like buckets.

As Jinta and Seiko entered the clump of roots, rounding a small turn on their thin path, they saw something that left Jinta slack-jawed in his helmet. Most prominent in the view was the four winged, stone-scaled, ancient, everlasting dragon sitting on a throne of roots. The dragon did not move, either conserving energy or actually dead. His throne of roots was on a hill of white sand, and a small bonfire burned before him, offering a place to rest and a way out for Jinta, and Seiko by extension. However, the smallest thing in the view posed the greatest threat...

She was Seiko's height, maybe a little less, with less-than shoulder length white hair and bright orange eyes. Her black outfit had a hood attached, just like Seiko's, a white zipper, and no sleeves. The outfit ended in a skirt where Seiko's short-shorts ended. The thin, pale girl had black heavy shoes with black stockings up her legs almost to where her skirt ended. She also had black gloves that extended thin fabric up her arms to her biceps. Her hands were hidden behind gauntlets carved out of a dragon's bones. Around her ankles, above her heavy shoes, sat a pair of thick black shackles with the chains broken close, a symbol she had once been imprisoned somewhere for some reason. She stood at the end of the thin sand path, where the snaking way met the small mound the dragon's throne rested upon. The girl waited, staring at Seiko and Jinta. With nothing else to do, they approached. Jinta placed his right hand on his falchion's grip, hanging on his left. As they drew close enough to speak, the girl finally said something.

"You, in front," said the girl, raising one of her covered fists to point.

"You have a dragon scale. I need it," she said, offering no introduction, only the demand.

Seiko reached into her coat pocket, pulling out the large scale.

"If you actually want to give it to me, I cannot accept it. I am bound by my Covenant to earn it in a duel."

"Covenant?" said Jinta, skeptical.

"I walk The Path Of The Dragon. To increase our favor, members offer scales of immortality to our master, The Everlasting Dragon. I really only need one more, but I must duel to earn it. My name is Rii, 'The Strength.' I'm sorry for being so rude, but I really need that scale. So I challenge you to a duel, one on one, for a dragon scale either way. If I lose, you will earn a dragon scale. If I win, I earn one. I should be clear, though, neither of us will lose our scales if we lose."

"So, it's a duel with no real loss, since there's a bonfire right there and no one loses scales? How do you get a scale, then?" asked Jinta, lowering his guard, curious.

"With this," said Rii, removing a bone gauntlet and pulling something out of a small pocket on the front of her outfit.

A small silver ball rested in her palm, something like the eye of a dragon with a long, thin pupil...

* * *

Event 13: Raging Dragon coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: Here's "Rii," for those who don't know Strength from Black Rock Shooter: yande_re\post\show\194460  
Change the _ to . and the \ to /. Hope you enjoyed the event, and more's coming in the next two days.


	14. Event 13: Raging Dragon

Event 13: Raging Dragon

* * *

Back where Seiko and Jinta had killed the Hydra, on the largest portion of sand available, Rii and Seiko prepared for their duel. Rii stepped forward, aiming her Dragon Eye at the sand. A symbol, one like a real dragon's eye opening, appeared in the sand.

"Touch that to accept the duel," said Rii, stepping back and raising her fists.

"To death?" asked Seiko, pulling up her hood and hiding her long, black hair.

"To death," said Rii, watching Seiko closely.

Seiko bent down, placing one of her gloved hands into the dragon's eye on the sand. Both she and Rii seemed to half-fade from Jinta's sight, still there but untouchable by anything else but each other. Seiko backed up and the dragon eye closed, disappearing.

"Ready?" asked Rii.

Seiko nodded once.

Rii shot forward like a cannonball, sand exploding from the force of her dash. Jinta, helmet off, widened his eyes in surprise. Seiko must have been surprised as well, since she had no time to counter, holding up an open hand to stop the punch that would have taken her head off. Seiko slid back in the sand, boots sinking into furrows. Rii pulled back her other fist, now right up close, and let another strike fly. Seiko saw, stepping to Rii's right and passed her. Now behind Rii, Seiko palmed a fireball and threw it, still backing away. Rii turned, the fireball just about to strike her, and opened her mouth. In a scream, green flames burst from her mouth and canceled Seiko's Pyromancy. Seiko had seen the reverse from Quelaana, shooting a fireball into a stream of fire to plug it and force it to backfire. This was simple overpowering, however, with the fire that Rii breathed being stronger than the fireball Seiko had thrown.

"Dragon fire," said Rii, explaining no further.

Seiko only narrowed her eyes a bit, mind racing. She hadn't expected someone strong enough to challenge her Pyromancy. But then, Rii wasn't using Pyromancy, and in that fact was where Seiko found her answer. She put her hands together in front of her chest, taking a deep breath and concentrating.

"Too slow!" yelled Rii, bursting forward again with another punch.

Seiko thrust her hands forward and unleashed twin jets of blue flame. Rii flew right into the attack and kept going. Seiko ducked, letting Rii fly over her. Rii rolled, turning, but her outfit trailed smoke and her right bone gauntlet was blackened from being thrust into the fire. Now it was Seiko who dashed forward, striking at Rii's stomach. Rii blocked with her blackened gauntlet, expecting just a normal, human punch. Seiko, born with the strength of Artorias' clan, had far more power behind her punch than just some human. Gloved fist met blackened dragon bone and the dragon bone shattered. Rii's eyes bugged out as she jumped back to avoid that happening to her ribs next.

"What...?!" she started, cutting off when she saw a black chain hanging from Seiko's fist that hadn't been there before. Seiko yanked and Rii hit the floor on her back, the chain connecting to her broken shackles. Seiko yanked again, pulling Rii closer for another punch. Rii blocked with her remaining dragon bone, still strong and clear of any scorch marks. Rii rolled aside after the first punch, letting Seiko hit the ground. Sand jumped in a ring a few meters in diameter, a sign of the sand absorbing the hit out to that point.

"What are you?!" yelled Rii as she got up, her first chance to talk.

Seiko glanced at Jinta, pausing long enough for him to see, then walking toward Rii again, slowly.

"She seems to want me to answer, so I will. Honestly, I never get tired of saying it, since it amazes even me. Your opponent is Seiko, daughter of Lord's Blade Ciaran and Knight Artorias. She has been trained in Pyromancy by Quelaana of Izalith, who named her for the blue flames she possesses. Seiko and Seiko alone commands the power of the Abyss, whether by birth-right, by will, or unknown forces. She is the partner of this worlds Chosen Undead, which would be me, and has traveled all of Lordran, either in my wake or by my side. Perhaps, next time, you should learn your opponent before picking a fight."

Rii looked back to Seiko, who drew ever closer, blue flames in her left hand and black, dancing Abyss in her right. Rii gritted her teeth, determined to see the fight through. It was a duel for her final dragon scale, and even with an opponent she'd have to see to believe, Rii had no intention of losing.

Seiko shook her left hand, a whip of blue flames striking the white sand and leaving glass behind. With her left hand she extended a sword of Abyss. Seiko'd had her fun.

* * *

"No choice, then," said Rii, pulling two small stones from her pocket. She squeezed them in her fist and began changing. Her skin gained a green tint, her scelera turning silver, her orange irides disappearing, and scales lifting from her skin. She dropped her dragon bone gauntlet to the sand, claws ripping through her thin gloves. The back of her outfit ripped open for small, leathery wings to extend. Seiko lashed with her fire whip, aiming for Rii's head. Rii opened her mouth, roaring like a dragon despite her thin body, and blowing the flame whip away. Flames began to jet from Rii's mouth, her teeth appearing to be sharpened to points now. Seiko changed her Abyss sword into a large shield and held it up to stop the green fire, crouching to save her boots as well. Heat washed over Seiko, the dragon fire blooming around her shield. Seiko used her free hand to ready a technique she hadn't used since The Four Kings. She pressed a flame to her chest, releasing her Pyromancy into her body, cranking up Power Within. Seiko stood and ran forward, right into the jet of flames to shield bash Rii. Seiko's body trailed mist, venting moisture from the intense heat within. Rii cut off the fire and jumped to avoid Seiko's charge, her small wings allowing her more air-time. She couldn't fly with them, but they were useful to direct jumps and slow descent. Seiko absorbed her Abyss shield, turned on the spot, and jumped like a rocket. In midair, Seiko tackled Rii, much to the latter's surprise. As they fell, the two struggled, Seiko eventually getting her boots to Rii's stomach, turning their landing into a stomping attack. Seiko pulled her hands up in fists, ripping Abyss chains out of the ground and wrapping them around Rii's arms. Seiko pulled back her left fist, her whole body overcharged with Power Within, and punched Rii in the stomach. Without the partial dragon transformation, Seiko's fist would have gone right through Rii into the sand beneath her. Instead, Rii convulsed and spat fire uncontrollably. Seiko punched again, then again, shaking the ground with each blow. Rii finally began spewing dragon fire everywhere, shaking her head to spread them and forcing Seiko to back away or burn. Seiko pulled the Abyss back into herself to avoid corrupting Rii. It was fine for most enemies, but Seiko had no idea if corruption carried over after death, or if it would affect rebirth in any way.

Rii rolled over, stood up, and turned to face Seiko, her breathing labored. Blood trailed out of the corner of her mouth and she gritted her sharp teeth.

"Surrender?" asked Seiko, quite serious.

"Of course not!" said Rii, angered by the offer.

"To death, then," said Seiko, still using Power Within.

"And this is why I'd never duel her," said Jinta to himself, still watching, more impressed with both sides with every clash.

Seiko thrust a hand forward, shooting a cloud of Abyss up around Rii to block her vision. Rii flinched, not expecting such a tactic. Seiko appeared to her left, punching her in the ribs and continuing passed her, back into the black cloud. Rii breathed dragon fire in her direction, only to have Seiko appear in front and hit her in the face. Rii fell to the ground, rolled to stand, then was hit from the left again. Seiko hit the exact same spot as the first time, forcing Rii to convulse again. Rii began to lose her balance from pain alone. Seiko appeared in front of her punching her in the stomach, perfectly in the nerve cluster that would force the air from her lungs. Rii doubled over, blood and air flying from her mouth. Seiko slammed her elbow on the back of Rii's neck, forcing her to the ground. With a wave of her hand, Seiko pulled the Abyss around them back to her hand in the form of a sword. The killing blow was a stab through the head.

* * *

Rii collapsed into the sand, not as dust, but just losing shape and sinking away. In her place, a dragon scale rested in the sand. Seiko absorbed her sword, making sure no other Abyss was still in the area. Jinta walked forward, holding his helmet under his arm.

"Now you know why I said I'd never want to fight you," he said, watching Seiko pick up the dragon scale.

"That was down-right brutal. Would you fight the same way if your opponent were just a human, with one chance at life?"

Seiko turned, looking down at the dragon scale.

"With just one chance... Of course not..." said Seiko, feeling a bit guilty for her tactics. She'd won, and it had been decided before the fight that it was to the death, but Jinta had brought up a good point. Fighting that way against a normal person would be cruel and evil. Even for an Undead it was brutal, but at least an Undead opponent would be able to learn from the fight and be restored with new life in three days.

"We should go and wait for her," said Jinta.

Seiko nodded and walked over, taking off her hood and putting the dragon scale she'd earned in the same pocket as the first. She and Jinta returned to the bonfire in front of the Everlasting Dragon, expecting to have to wait for Rii. Instead, the moment they rounded the corner, there she was, in human form and unharmed, her dragon traits gone. Seiko and Jinta approached, Seiko ahead again, and Rii waited. When the two got close, Rii bowed, holding no grudge or anger.

"Thank you for the duel. I've never been beaten so badly. I think I needed that, actually..." said Rii, her face hidden under her hood from the bow.

"Sorry..." said Seiko, "I went too far..."

Rii straightened. "I'd be more insulted if you hadn't. Holding back is worse than any disrespectful thing you could say. Besides, I asked for it when I challenged someone I knew nothing about."

"Good to see such a wise warrior in Lordran," said Jinta.

"How was my challenge wise?" asked Rii, confused.

"Not the challenge. The realization. The acceptance of consequences. Most would blame their opponent, or anything other than themselves. I respect someone who can admit their faults and aim to correct them."

Seiko stepped forward, grabbing one of Rii's hands. She pulled it up and placed a dragon scale in it, then stepped back.

"Hey! No! I told you I-" started Rii.

"You said," interrupted Seiko, "You had to duel... You never said win..."

Rii looked at Jinta, either for his opinion or approval, for what reason she didn't know.

Jinta shrugged and sighed. "She's right, you know. You said whoever won the duel earned a dragon scale, but you also said you couldn't accept one without a duel first. It works both ways if you put it like that."

Seiko bowed, her long hair shifting around her head and falling in front of her.

Rii flinched and bowed in return.

"If you'll excuse me a moment," said Rii, stepping back and straightening.

She walked to the foot of the root throne, at the feet of the Everlasting stone dragon. She knelt, holding the dragon scale over her head in offering. The scale rose into the air, shone brightly, and vanished. Rii looked up at the dragon, one she'd never seen move. It stretched its wings, all four, nodding its head, then returned to its normal position. A glow came from Rii's pocket, where she had stored her two transformation stones. Rii took them out and head the dragon in her head. She stood, replacing the stones in her pocket. Whatever she'd heard, it satisfied her, and she returned to Jinta and Seiko.

"Well, I guess my time in Ash Lake is over. I can leave and still use my powers now. My dragon bone gauntlets are fixed too. I think I'll take this opportunity to visit Lordran again. It's been a long time."

"Are you coming with us?" asked Jinta.

"No," said Rii, smiling, "But thank you for the offer. You two no doubt have important things to do, while I intend on visiting a few places to see if old friends still around. Maybe we'll see each other again, Chosen Undead."

"I'm Jinta, sorry I didn't say so sooner."

"Well, then, Jinta, Seiko, it's been great. But I think I'll be going now."

"Then we should leave as well," said Jinta, looking at Seiko.

Seiko nodded and stepped close to the bonfire. She drank from her Estus Flask, restoring her strength spent in her duel and refilling the Flask. Jinta stood next to her, taking her hand whens she was ready.

"Until next time," said Jinta.

"Stay safe..." said Seiko.

Rii looked confused, wondering exactly what they were doing. Her questions were answered when Jinta reached into the bonfire and they vanished, right before her eyes. Rii got over the initial shock and smiled, turning for the winding sand path to the Great Hollow. She had big plans, and a long trip ahead...

* * *

Event 14: Playtime's Over coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: Rii'll be back, at some point. For now, though, I'd like you to think of what could possibly be next. Four Kings are dead. Nito's, uhh, dead? Bed Of Chaos is dead. That's three. Nito was weak against fire and holy effects. Demons crumble in the face of miracles. But wait, isn't there something that powers through both fire AND holy energy? Wasn't there someplace like a maze, with creatures that resisted magic? Oh, yeah, and wasn't there a magic tracker put on Seiko a long time ago? I wonder what all that could mean...?


	15. Event 14: Playtime's Over

Event 14: Playtime's Over

* * *

Emerging from the flames once again at Firelink Shrine, Seiko and Jinta left behind Ash Lake. While the knowledge that another ally now walked Lordran was comforting, they had more important things to do. Jinta went with Frampt to offer the Lord Soul of The Bed of Chaos, The Witch of Izalith, to the Lordvessel. Seiko waited in the sun, as always, considering all that had happened. She'd met Rii, who followed what may be the last Stone Dragon, whose race Seiko's teacher had helped kill off. The Chaos Witches were responsible for the burning of countless arch trees, home to the Everlasting Dragons. Quelaana had passed on no hatred, however, so Seiko didn't fault Rii for following their teachings. Rii had been a bit fixated on honor, but then most people in Lordran were. Seiko wasn't interested in honor much, simply following what she felt was right and sticking with Jinta. She still hadn't told him about how he'd helped her regain her sanity. These many thoughts swirled in Seiko's head as she waited for Jinta to return with Frampt...

* * *

"One left, huh?" said Jinta, stepping up and looking down at Seiko.

"You ready to go? I'd like to see this finished already..." he said, kneeling next to her.

Seiko breathed deeply, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun just a moment longer. After this it was probably back inside or underground, away from the sun again. Odd, it seemed, how she had come to treasure sunlight. Perhaps it was the influence of her Covenant with the Princess of Sunlight, Gwynevere. Seiko stood, checking her pockets to make sure she still had her dragon scale and Estus Flask.

"If you'd like, I can store the scale for you," offered Jinta.

"Please," said Seiko, pulling it out and handing it to him. Jinta reached into the flames and it vanished just like the Titanite Slab had.

"Ready," said Seiko.

"Then we return to Anor Londo, and head for the Duke's Archives," said Jinta, taking her hand and reaching back into the flame. Less than ten minutes at Firelink Shrine and they were off again...

Rushing out of the first bonfire in Anor Londo, Seiko and Jinta regarded the local fire-keeper before heading up the stairs. The beautiful sight of Anor Londo greeted them as always. The way to Sen's Fortress, by getting picked up by demons, laid to their right. To their left, the path Seiko had never taken, was the Duke's Archives. It held their final target, Seath The Scaleless, a dragon who betrayed his own race to the giants and Lord Gwyn. Seiko and Jinta took the left path, avoiding the giants guarding the small atrium they had to pass through. Up the stairs and around a short dirt path, the duo came to the entrance to an ornate path carved into the mountain. Statues lined the brick path, each holding a torch. At the end of the long hallway, a boar with steel plates covering it, either as armor or skin, guarded the way. It was too far for Pyromancy, and Seiko had abandoned her bow in the Great Hollow. Without arrows, and no bonfire near when she'd run out, she'd had to leave it behind. Jinta had no long range attacks either, and his Emit Force combined with his swords was too taxing to use for long. Seiko was about to step forward and simply charge the thing, intending on dodging and countering, but Jinta stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, let me," he said, drawing his falchion and talisman.

Jinta walked into the hallway confidently, staring right at the boar. When he got about halfway down the hall, quite a fair distance, the boar charged at him without warning. It cleared half the hallway in seconds, ready to go right through Jinta. Jinta kept walking, holding his talisman in front of him. The boar hit something, but it wasn't Jinta. Rebounding off of Jinta's miracle, the boar seemed to crumple up before falling on its belly. It had a tough time getting up and all the while Jinta slashed at it. He quickly saw that the falchion wouldn't do much good, so he switched to his rapier. The boar was up now, swinging its head around, massive thorned tusks flailing. Jinta stepped back, just out of range. The boar turned in the tight hallway, trying to slice at him. When it turned, Jinta moved back to the front and backed away, luring it into another charge. His Estoc rapier was meant for piercing armor, but it alone would not do the trick. Jinta was dextrous, but not overly strong. Yet, he had his ways, as he intended to prove. The boar charged and Jinta raised the sword, point first. The boar barreled forward, time seeming to slow. Its tusks drew close to Jinta's shoulders, its thundering feet slipped out from under it, and the Estoc pierced its forehead, all the way to the hilt. Jinta held on, sliding back as the boar slid forward on momentum. With the boar dead, Jinta attempted to retrieve his sword. He even put his boot on the thing's face to help pull, but he couldn't free the rapier. He felt something tug his sleeve, so he looked back to see Seiko standing behind him.

"Let me..." she said.

Jinta let go of the sword, stepping away and to the side. Seiko stood before the boar, put a boot on its head, and grabbed the the rapier with one hand. She pushed, one foot on the floor, and the boar moved off the sword instead of the sword being pulled out. She handed it off to Jinta and the two continued. There was a corner where the boar had stood guard, leading down another hallway. At the end of that equally long hallway was another corner, with the shadow of another boar. This close, Seiko wanted to try something new. She held a flame in one hand, closed her fist around it and let it flow through her to her lungs. She felt a burning in her chest, took a deep breath, and spat out a cloud of rust-red mist. The mist stayed in the center of the room for the most part, wafting toward the boar. Where the mist touched the wall, bricks simply began to dissolve into thin air. The mist began to dissipate, but not before touching the boar's left tusk. The tusk dissolved in the caustic mist, and the boar shook its head in anger, noticing Seiko and Jinta. Seiko quickly readied another cloud of acid, breathing it into the center of the hallway this time, right in the boar's way. It charged through the acid and skidded to a stop, the tips of its armor gone, its eyes dark, and its remaining tusk full of uneven holes.

"You can spit acid? Does acid even work like that? And how does that not kill you?" asked Jinta.

Seiko tilted her head, considering an answer. After a moment she shook her head, not a clue.

Jinta sighed, accepting that he wouldn't know, and the two moved on.

* * *

After the second boar's position was a large room with a bonfire and some device on the opposite wall. Given the tracks up the wall, the gears, and two switches, Jinta assumed it was an elevator to the Duke's Archives. After a rest, the two activated the device and sure enough, it was an elevator. Riding the elevator up, the two had no idea what to expect. When they reached the top and looked around, they saw a room full of fallen books and strange statues made of blue crystals. They looked like Hollows, but had blue crystal growths in various places, holding crystal swords. One at the top of a small set of stairs held a bow with crystal arrows. None of them moved... Until Seiko and Jinta entered the room. One on either side of the elevator jumped forward, slashing with their crystal swords. Seiko moved aside and threw a fireball at the thing. The flames, something she was famous for, rolled right over the figure, barely doing a thing. It turned to follow her as another approached from behind. Jinta ran into a similar problem, slashing at the figure attacking him and finding that his sword's holy effects did nothing to help him. His blade slashed, cleaving a slice out of the figure, but that was all. It would take his rapier piercing a vital spot or a lot of slashing to kill this crystallized Hollow. As Jinta moved to draw his second sword an arrow struck him in the shoulder, slipping between his shoulder plate and the cross on his chest. He stumbled off balance.

"Archer!" yelled Jinta, squinting against the pain and yanking the arrow out. Jinta ground his teeth in pain and frustration, deflecting a blow with his falchion and drawing his rapier.

"Down," said Seiko, referring to the death of the archer. Jinta glanced over to see that its head had been replaced with a ball of Abyss and it was falling down the stairs. For Seiko, she was learning more about her opponents every second. For one, Abyss corruption seemed to be slowed considerably, so it was less of a strategy and more of a fall-back; a timer on the fight for the enemy. For another, a sword made of Abyss had the same issue, being stopped like a normal sword would stop on bone. Seiko was forced to use slashes, elaborate flips and dodges, and overall fight as if every hit would kill her. With so much concentration on her fight, it was impossible to use any other form of Abyss without starting to corrupt the area.

"One down!" called out Jinta, yanking his rapier out of his enemy's head. He turned to help Seiko. With both of her enemies focused on her and rather slow-moving, Jinta was able to stab one in the back, killing it. Seiko, then able to focus on the last enemy, parried an overhead slash and ran it through on her Abyss sword. She absorbed all released Abyss and heaved a sigh, out of breath.

"What in Chaos is going on?!" said Jinta, looking at the Hollows.

"More enemies," said Seiko, pointing up the short set of stairs. An archway at the top led to a massive library. More of the Hollows could be seen within, as well as several Six-Eyed Channelers. Before the archway, there was a large crystal golem, unmoving. Something shiny hung from a crystal growth on its shoulder.

"We should lure the golem to us, otherwise those wizards will tear us apart while we have to block that thing," suggested Jinta.

Seiko threw a small fireball at it, not wasting strength. The golem slowly moved to the stairs, picking its way down each step, then rushed over while raising a large and heavy arm. Jinta dodged left and Seiko jumped back. Jinta, unwilling to expend time and physical strength, slashed with his falchion and used Emit Force. The wave of holy energy would slice through any normal enemy in the blink of an eye. With the golem, crystallized like the Hollows, the wave struck and exploded, doing little other than angering the golem.

"This is impossible! What even are these things!?" raged Jinta.

Seiko avoided the golem, watching it. It had to have a weakness. They'd tried magic, slashing, and even Abyss didn't seem to work. Thrusting attacks still pierced them, but without hitting a vital spot on the first try it seemed too risky. Seiko had a dumb idea, but it was her only idea. As the golem missed Jinta, who had been keeping it busy, Seiko threw another small fireball at it. The golem turned and charged at her, one arm growing longer and forming spikes of crystal. Seiko ran forward before it could swing, punching it dead center. As if punching a balloon, the golem's surface rippled from front to back for a second before it was launched back onto its rear end. Crystal dust began falling from it slowly, as if its form had been disrupted.

"Blunt works," said Seiko, looking at her fist, then at the slowly recovering golem.

"That makes me wish Rii had come with us," said Jinta sheathing his swords. He'd have to adapt his miracles to do some sort of striking damage. Otherwise, Seiko would be the only one dealing with the crystal enemies while he dealt with the Channelers.

Seiko stepped forward, punching the golem in the area its head could be, knocking it onto its back. She stepped onto it, knelt down, and punched it until it didn't move anymore. The golem seemed to begin to fade into crystal dust, but the process would take several minutes. Seiko took the thing hanging from the crystal growth on the golem's shoulder. It was just a small and broken pendant, nothing special. Seiko looked it over, wondering why it was here of all places. She stepped off the golem, tying the pendant to a loop inside her coat pocket meant for holding small bottles or containers.

"So we need to strike them to hurt them. Magic, miracles, and Abyss don't work. And, to top it off, we somehow need to reach Seath and kill him without being exhausted before we get there. I vote we go back down and rest before we continue," said Jinta.

Seiko looked at him and the entrance to the library.

"One more room?" she asked, still ready to go for the most part.

"If we go in there, we don't know how many of those crystal Hollows will be in there. And there are three mages. I can stop magical damage, and cure magical ailments, but I can't stop them from capturing you."

"Capturing?" asked Seiko. It was the first she'd heard of such a risk.

"Yes, Seiko, capturing. Seath experiments on young women. It's been a rumor for years. If we go in there, you need to promise me you won't let them get to you."

Seiko looked back into the library, then at Jinta. As she watched, he took of his helmet to show his concerned expression. Seiko nodded, agreeing to be careful. Jinta put his helmet back on.

"One more room, then."

* * *

Seiko wreathed herself in Abyss and jumped up the stairs all at once, blowing right passed all three mages and hammering the first crystal Hollow she saw with a punch. It crashed right through the wooden staircase leading up and hit a bookshelf, exploding into dust. Before any other enemy in the room could get a fix on her, Seiko was moving again and another Hollow was dead. The mages dropped their books and focused on Jinta, who was still. Two fired magical bullets at him while a third readied a spell to empower nearby allies. Jinta, cloaked in Great Magic Barrier, ran straight through the magical projectiles to try and interrupt the third caster. The mages weren't only good with magic, however, and blocked his way with tridents that doubled as their staves. With Hollows dropping faster than they knew it, the third caster let his enforcement spell fly, aiding the remaining Hollows, himself, and the two Channelers now fighting Jinta. With their new-found strength, they began pushing him back quickly, not letting him sidestep, only back-peddle. Once he was near the archway again, one mage broke off. Even the remaining one was too much for Jinta, despite his parries and both his swords. The two Channelers, now free, readied new spells and waited for Seiko to be in the open. Seiko was jumping over a table and kicking another Hollow when their spell hit her. She was lifted into the air, the Abyss leaking from her seeming to meet an oval-shaped bubble. She looked around, confused, then became furious. Abyss exploded out of her, clouding the entire bubble and starting to seep out. The two mages looked at each other, then fired another of the same spell, then another, layering it and containing her and the Abyss. One stepped forward, guiding the triple bubble away somewhere.

"_Seiko!_" yelled Jinta, not taking his eyes off of his opponents spinning and twirling trident for a second. He performed a risky move, getting very close and pushing his opponent. The Channeler was only off balance for a second, but it was long enough for Jinta to sheath his rapier and reach for his talisman.

"_Wrath of the Gods!"_ roared Jinta, white light exploding from him and instantly killing the Channeler he'd been fighting. Running on adrenaline and fury, Jinta charged the next Channeler, his falchion front and center. The Channeler tried to stab him, but he fit his blade between the prongs and twisted, wrenching the weapon from his attacker's hands and losing his falchion in the process.

"_WRATH!_" he roared again, exploding again. The third Channeler, leading Seiko away, had gone behind a bookcase to the left. Jinta didn't bother going around, firing a basic Emit Force and blowing the bookcase to pieces. What he saw, however, stunned him. With nowhere to go, the Channeler and Seiko had vanished. Unknown to him were the many secret passages of the Archives, which the Channeler had used to escape with his prize, to somewhere else in the Archives. Jinta, now blind with fury, pressed onward, desperate to save Seiko from the experiments that had claimed so many others...

* * *

Event 15: No Holds Barred coming soon...

Author Note: I'll be taking a short break from posting every other day or so... It's draining me and I also need to plan ahead. Gotta make sure these next few chapters go exactly as I want, since they're the second reason I wrote this fan-fic. Yeah, that's right, I only had two when I started. But I'll explain the inspiration when it's all over. For now, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be updating again when I've got it all planned, so maybe after the weekend. Til then!


	16. Event 15: No Holds Barred

Event 15: No Holds Barred

* * *

"-cuse me... Hello? Are you alright?" said a voice. Seiko woke slowly, exhausted from overloading her Abyss power. It was a woman's voice, but the hands on Seiko's shoulders felt like those of a skeleton. Seiko opened her piercing blue eyes to see a young woman with long wavy hair that fell just below her shoulders. The woman wore a black dress that ended in the middle of her thighs, but below the dress she wore leggings that ended in the middle of her calves. She had simple black shoes, and a white bow on her dress on her left hip. Her hands, currently on Seiko's shoulders to gently shake her awake, were nothing but black bones coming out of her long sleeves. Behind her, in the corner, a black scythe of the same black bone material leaned against the wall. Taking all this in, Seiko looked into the woman's piercing green eyes. As Seiko finished processing her location and the person talking to her, she finally answered with a nod and sat up fully.

"I'm sorry I was so rough... I'm Kama. Who are you, to be caught in this place?" said the woman.

"Seiko," was the answer. Seiko looked from Kama to her hands to the scythe, questioning.

"Oh... Don't be afraid," said Kama, needlessly, "It's something I had to do... They're bones from an Undead Dragon I found. A friend helped me after I lost my hands fighting it. It... Changed me... I didn't poke you with my sharp fingers, did I?"

Seiko shook her head. She hadn't seen such a weapon before, but if it was made from the bones of a dragon, even an Undead one, it would be threatening in the hands of an enemy. In fact, it might be even more threatening because it was made from an Undead Dragon. If that same dragon still moved, the weapons and Kama's hands would continuously regenerate from damage. Though, given that fact, it made Seiko curious as to how they were shaped. Must be some magic, concluded Seiko.

"Abyss?" asked Seiko, simply bringing up the topic.

"What about it? Is it spreading?! Did you come here to find a way to stop it?!" asked Kama, looking a bit paranoid.

Seiko shook her head, glad that she hadn't lost control while unconscious. Seiko stood, walking over to the bars of the prison in which she'd woken to. It had only now occurred to her that she must have been captured and left in a place like this. The bars, crystallized like the enemies she'd fought, would probably break if she punched them. After all, the crystal Hollows had crumbled when struck. Seiko pulled back a fist, only to have Kama grab her arm.

"Wait! I know what you're thinking, and it won't work. Those bars aren't like the Hollows... You'll hurt yourself. The only way out is for someone to rescue us..."

"Then we'll be free soon... Jinta will come..." said Seiko, turning away from the bars.

"Jinta? A traveling partner?"

"Chosen Undead."

"Oh! And he came here with you? Does he know where you are?"

"He'll find us," said Seiko, assuredly.

"Well, there is another way... I've never succeeded, but..."

Seiko kept staring at Kama, waiting for her to continue. Kama lowered her voice.

"There are guards with keys that come by to feed us. If you can trick one and get his keys, we can get out!" said Kama, whispering.

Seiko nodded, sat down by the brick wall facing the bars, and waited...

* * *

_Trapped in a room with an immortal opponent who can curse me simply by breathing on me... How did I ever make it this far getting into these situations...? Forget my feelings, without Seiko I won't even reach my goal... But I have to find her first... And I think I know how..._

Jinta dodged aside a final time, avoiding the cursed breath of Seath The Scaleless, his final target. Seath was impossible to kill at the moment, every wound simply healed over instantly. The massive white dragon jutted from a collection of crystal spires he'd made himself, attacking Jinta as he was trapped in the room. Jinta reached into a pouch on his belt, sliding a small sparkling purple ring onto his gloved hand. He'd found the infinitely rare ring in Sen's Fortress, and before now, he'd feared using it. But it was time, and there was no other choice if he planned to save Seiko. Seath reared back again, readying another cursed breath attack... Only this time Jinta didn't dodge, and as his body was petrified, the ring on his finger turned black and cracked in half, saving him from death and curse, until the petrification wore off. Seath had Jinta carried away, to the prisons where he kept his experiments... And Seiko...

* * *

Seiko was awoken again by the clattering of a food platter, thrown through the bars by a snake-man like the ones guarding Sen's Fortress. Seiko stood, ran over to the bars as the guard left, and let a chain of Abyss snake out of the cage. With a hook on the end, Seiko lifted the key-ring from the guard's belt and whipped it back into the cage.

"What was... How did you...?!" said Kama, looking at Seiko in surprise.

Seiko waited until the guard was far enough away before trying each key until she found one that unlocked the cell door.

"Wait," she said to Kama, hiding the keys.

"I see..." answered Kama, walking over and recovering her black scythe from its corner.

A few minutes past before the guard walked by again, his hands empty.

Seiko only nodded to Kama before opening the door. Before Seiko could leap out to kill the guard, Kama was passed her, slicing the guard's long neck at the base with her scythe. As the head fell and the inside of its neck could be seen, Seiko noticed Kama had cut right through a vertebrae, something that took monstrous strength. Seiko was out of the cell and looking around, but Kama was already moving. They were on a spiral staircase in an abandoned library tower. Cells were built into the bookshelves and sealed with crystal bars to keep anything from escaping. Kama was running down the stairs, but Seiko didn't know why until a high-pitched alarm went off. At the bottom, on a platform, some of the guards had turned on an alarm to announce the breach. Kama wouldn't make it in time to stop it before it was recognized. Seiko clambered over the guard-rail on the stairs and jumped, the fall below easily one hundred meters. As she fell, Abyss stretched from her back and slowed her descent with half of a bubble. It was still far faster than running down the stairs. If Kama saw her, it wasn't obvious, since Kama just kept running. Perhaps there was another reason she had to hurry. As Seiko hit the ground and absorbed the Abyss, she found out why. A large cage below the alarm platform was opening and creatures were pouring out of it. They were bigger than a human, had blue scales, and what looked like jellyfish with mouths for a head. When they opened their mouths, however, their screams sounded like young women. Seiko had only seen women in the cages on the way down. These monsters were what became of Seath's prisoners. And Seiko had been a prisoner.

"Don't hesitate!" yelled Kama, reaching the ladder at the end of the stairs. Seiko was on the ground level, below the ladder to the stairs.

"They may have been like us once, but no more! Seath's taken everything from them in his mad experiments! If you don't kill them they'll kill you, or worse, capture you!" said Kama. She jumped down the ladder, threw her scythe up, rolled to absorb the fall impact, then caught the scythe. Snake-men guards were right behind her, sliding down the ladder.

"The alarm!" said Seiko.

"You get it, I'll stop the guards and those things!"

Seiko ran for the platform, right at the mob of screaming failed experiments. As she approached them, Seiko couldn't help but feel sorry for the women they used to be. Even when she should only care about killing them before they killed her, it made Seiko a bit sad, somewhere deep down. She vaulted over the foul things, reaching the platform in seconds. On it were two snake-men and a snake-man sorcerer. The two snake-men lunged, swinging their huge swords. Seiko jumped forward to avoid them, toward the sorcerer. It shot a lightning bolt at her, which she blocked with a fireball. The two met in midair and exploded between Seiko and the snake-man mage. Seiko turned, an Abyss sword extending, and sliced right through the two snake-men behind her. She continued spinning, turning the Abyss into a shield. As she came around she blocked another bolt, then rushed the mage, slamming into it with her black shield. It flew over a small balcony and into the cage where the experiments had once been. Two stragglers quickly slithered over to the fallen snake-man, beginning suddenly to eat him. Seiko didn't watch, instead running over and pulling the switch to turn off the alarm. As she did, she looked over the edge of the platform to see Kama fighting similar to her own style. Instead of Pyromancy and Abyss, Kama was using her bone hands and scythe to carve through the enemies below. She was using flashy moves, intimidating other guards that came forward and tricking the simple minds of the experiments with her complex attacks. Seiko doubted she had any such skill with a weapon, but didn't take the time to appreciate the display; she had to help Kama and find Jinta...

* * *

One crack, near an elbow. Another on the opposite shoulder. One all the way around the waist. Up the side of the head. More and more formed. All at once, the petrified figure shattered between the two snake-men carrying it, revealing Jinta.

"Nice to meet you," said Jinta, landing on the floor in his feet and drawing both his swords. "I'm angry. And you're in my way."

The snake-men only had time to look shocked before that became their last expression. Jinta stepped over their bodies, his rage spreading anew.

"God save me..." said Jinta, knowing full well it meant nothing to apologize before the fact and do wrong anyway. He ran forward, the look of sheer wrath on his face hidden under his golden helmet...

* * *

"Into the cage! There's too many!" yelled Kama, fighting and walking backwards. Her scythe spun viciously, nothing but a black blur, blocking and attacking with every rotation. Any normal weapon would have already broken. Even for Seiko, it was too risky to stay outside in the circular chamber with so many failed experiments coming out of other cages built into the bottom floor. The tentacles from their squishy heads meant punching and kicking was too dangerous, and Pyromancy or Abyss would tire her out before she could kill them all. She and Kama retreated, then Seiko used chains of Abyss to slam the massive cage doors shut. The two killed the remaining experiments, then started searching for a new way out.

"Can you blow a hole in the wall? Maybe we can escape through it!" asked Kama, seeing no other way.

Seiko turned, put her hands together, and threw a massive blue fireball at the wall. It exploded and bricks went flying everywhere, but behind it there was only more natural stone.

"Are we underground?!" asked Kama.

"Trapped again..." said Seiko, her mind racing for another way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an echoing bang. High above, Jinta had used Force to blow open the doors to the tower. He put a foot on the waist high guard and looked down. He saw all the experiments flooding over to one cage, saw the dead guards everywhere, and assumed Seiko was already fighting to be free. As expected. He jumped from the top of the spiral staircase, down a ladder and missing the stairs on purpose. During the long fall, his outfit billowing in the passing wind, Jinta sheathed his swords and drew his talisman. He put his hands together, the talisman between them, and used another explosion of Force to halt in midair less than half a meter from the floor. With his long fall canceled, Jinta dropped the short distance to the floor and drew his swords again. Jinta looked around, the area near him clear because of his Force, and saw nothing but enemies. Perfect for venting anger. He flew into battle like he never had before. An experiment closed in and he chopped its head in half, yanking his curved falchion back to complete the slice. Another tried to pounce on him and he stabbed through its mouth to the back of its head. A kick freed his sword. He spun to face the next enemy, swinging his falchion as he turned. The swing fired a blade of Emit Force, cutting down several enemies in a ten meter diameter. Stabs with his Estoc fired pointed cones of Emit Force, punching through the experiments as they advanced. New enemies had to slither over the bodies of their fallen comrades. Purple blood from the experiments flew everywhere, splattering the white cloth of Jinta's Paladin armor. He was beyond caring. He'd wear nothing but purple if it meant reaching Seiko now. Jinta fixed on the cage the experiments were trying to break into and began fighting in that direction. When enemies closed in on him, almost overwhelming him, Jinta simply spoke and his miracles flowed.

"Wrath of the Gods..." he said simply, his voice boiling over with focused fury.

White light exploded from within him, sending experiments close to him flying into the air several meters and clearing a circle around him again. He got a glimpse of the cage through the swath of blue scales and squishy light-blue heads, seeing Seiko and another young woman within. He just kept walking toward them. No one could touch him. Nothing could stop him. He was here for the woman who'd made it all possible. Here for the one who'd given him the strength to succeed. The one who'd been there to kill Nito and Chaos, the one who'd killed the Four Kings by herself just to see him. Even as he strode forward, carving through anything that dared get in his way, Jinta knew it in his heart. He was here for the woman he loved.

* * *

"Who...?!" said Kama, struck nearly speechless by the display.

"Jinta," said Seiko, like she'd known all along.

"_That's _the Chosen Undead?! Dear Lords, he's magnificent!" said Kama, her voice low in awe.

Jinta reached the cage and turned, slashing another Emit Force to clear a few enemies away.

"If the door is open, come out. If not, don't worry... It will open," said Jinta.

He put his swords away, pulling something new out of a pouch on his belt.

"Solaire... Thank you for this chance... Gwyn give me strength!" he yelled, holding up a small gold coin of sorts. Lightning flew from nowhere into his hand, burning brightly with power. Jinta pulled his arm back, just like he'd seen Solaire do so many times, and threw the lightning bolt like a javelin. The bolt flew across the entire chamber, piercing every single experiment in its way. Jinta had only one, and he'd finally found a time to use it. The bolt struck a bookcase on the opposite side and thunder cracked. Kama and Seiko reached the cage doors, opening them again and preparing to fight with Jinta to escape. As the three cleared the chamber, Seiko could feel the difference in Jinta. He didn't seem apprehensive anymore, or as if he was pressing on just because it was right. In his every move she felt his sense of purpose, the change in his self-confidence. It was something she resolved to ask about once the fight was finally over...

* * *

Event 16: First And Last Steps coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: 2000 views! Dear God, I can't begin to thank you all enough! You have no idea what it means to me! I don't care if other stories have hundreds of thousands, millions, tens of thousands, or whatever number of views! I APPRECIATE this! And! To show it! I've got things planned that will blow the minds of every single reader of Twin Humanities. You think it's been fun til now?! Wait. Wait until I get to Prepare To Die. Wait until Artorias. Hell, wait until you see Solaire again! The ball's rolling, and it's going downhill. Too bad this hill's a mountain and that ball won't be stopping, not for anyone or anything...


	17. Event 16: First And Last Steps

Event 16: First And Last Steps

* * *

With most of the experiments, things Kama called Pisacas under her breath, dead or dying, the fight to escape the prison tower was just about over. Seiko, still more than ready to fight, didn't find much to do after Jinta gave her and Kama the chance to escape. Kama didn't get to fight much either, though she seemed more thankful. Instead, Jinta seemed tireless and absolutely livid, even after saving them. The only other time he could remember ever being so angry was during his fight with Ceaseless Discharge after it had crushed Seiko. The lightning bolt he'd used had cleared most of the stragglers, since the Pisacas didn't have the brains to avoid bunching up or lining up. When Jinta had reached the cage where Kama and Seiko had been hiding, the Pisacas had headed right for him. It was the most enemies Jinta would ever kill in one attack, and it was thanks to his tentative friendship with Solaire of Astora. When the last Pisaca fell, Jinta finally looked as exhausted as he should be, as if his body had been running on nothing but rage for the entire fight. Kama went over to inspect a larger cage built into the ground floor, seeing someone she recognized. While she did, Seiko crossed the room to see Jinta and ask him, in her own way, what about him had changed so abruptly...

* * *

"Why couldn't they have been captured animals we could eat...?" asked Jinta to no one in particular, taking off his helmet and sitting down on an unbloodied section of the floor. He had sweat all over his forehead and buzzed hair, and was having trouble catching his breath. The only reason he hadn't had to cut his hair any further before was because of his frequent death; the flames knew only the first form they were fed, and replaced it each time a Hollow died. An Undead could be paralyzed, scarred, and even lose an eye, only to die and be reborn mobile, smooth-skinned, and whole. Jinta didn't even notice Seiko walking over to him from behind he was so tired. By the time her footsteps were loud enough he hadn't the time to even stand.

"I knew you'd come..." said Seiko. She knelt, making sure her coat didn't land in the odd purple blood of the Pisacas.

"I'm glad you... Have such... Confidence in me..." struggled out Jinta, still winded.

"What changed...?" asked Seiko, looking right at him. Jinta switched between making brief eye contact and looking at the floor. Now that she was here and he was out of energy, it was the last thing he wanted brought up.

"Another time... Alright...?" said Jinta, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

Seiko waited until he opened his eyes again and glanced at her. Her face was serious.

"No," she said, simply.

Jinta closed his eyes again, breathing deeply. Here he was, Chosen Undead, and he had no way to argue with someone. So he thought, but then he also realized that even if they were just two normal people he couldn't argue with Seiko. It's just how she was. Jinta opened his eyes again.

"Let's start with this... Why are you here...?" asked Jinta, setting his helmet down and rubbing his eyes to get the salt from his sweat out of them.

"You," said Seiko.

"Right. And why because of me? You never told me."

"At the Asylum... You pointed up..."

"Up? 'You pointed at the stars...'" said Jinta, remembering the Great Hollow.

Seiko nodded.

"So? What about it? I don't remember that. I was Hollow. I probably saw a constellation or a bird, how does that bring you here?"

"First memory," said Seiko.

"As in seeing me, Hollow, pointing up at the stars is what made you sane again?"

Another nod.

"Why?"

"It made me look up too..." said Seiko.

Jinta started to say something else, but then he stopped himself. He pictured it as best he could. No memories. No sanity. No personality. Nothing. Seeing a Hollow in just the same condition aiming higher than that nothing you knew. It brought a smile to his face, randomly, and he looked up from where he sat. The top of the tower was open to the light, and the glare made it impossible to see the sky or clouds. It looked like a big star.

"So you feel like I'm the one who gave you sanity. That's why you followed me. That. That's why you fought all the way to Anor Londo to meet me. That's why you killed the Four Kings and found your heritage. You climbed out of Blighttown after getting dropped out of the sky, followed who you thought was me through an impenetrable fortress, to a legendary city and back, plunged into the greatest darkness in the world and emerged victorious, all just to meet some Hollow you saw point up? Your Pyromancy, which, by the way, will start a legend on its own, comes from that scene? Your will, more unbreakable than a warrior who will be remembered for centuries, that allowed you to command that which not even primeval man could harness, comes from that sight? You, the daughter of Artorias and Ciaran, someone more powerful simply by being born than most people alive for hundreds of years, chased me, someone who doesn't know his home or blood or place at all, because in a moment of insanity I liked a star enough to point at it? Do you understand yet, just how outrageous that sounds? Do you realize, I wonder, that without you choosing to follow and meet me, I would have Hollowed again eventually? Have I told you that? I could have killed Nito alone, given enough tries, sure. Maybe I could have killed Chaos if Solaire had helped instead of you. Maybe. But I never would have left Kirk alive. I never would have been to Ash Lake. I would be alone, just going on because it's where I'm needed. Fighting because if I don't fight I'm giving up. Living and dying with no consequence. Without you, I wouldn't be here. Funny, don't you think? You say you're here because of me, and yet without you I'd have failed a long time ago..."

Through his entire speech, Seiko didn't say anything. She didn't react. She just listened and stared.

"I'm going to say this only once. You can take it as you will. It's something I have to say."

Seiko kept staring, listening.

"I didn't come down here because I needed you to succeed. I didn't get angry because I was going to lose my chance to succeed Lord Gwyn or destroy him. I came down here, I got angry, because it was you that was captured. I'm not here for the daughter of Artorias, the Blue Child trained and named by Quelaana of Izalith, the woman who will go down in history as the only person to ever command the Abyss. I'm here for you. I'm... Here..."

Jinta had to stop. He looked away again and rubbed his eyes, this time to try and keep himself from crying in front of a woman. There was a lump in his throat. And it was only getting bigger. Jinta pulled his hand away from his face, his eyes squeezed shut until they hurt. He took a deep breath, ready to try and speak again... Until Seiko made him speechless. She leaned forward, still on her knees, and was hugging him. If they weren't sitting, she'd have to hug herself to his chest, but thanks to the situation she could rest her chin on his shoulder. There was chain mail under her chin and a gold plate near her right cheek, but the entire left side of her head was against Jinta's. Jinta had no reaction prepared. He was shocked still. He couldn't so much as blink, somewhere deep down fearing dispelling the illusion. Seiko squeezed once and leaned back, resting in a proper seated position, knees front and feet under her. Previously untouched, some of her long hair stuck to the side of her head from the sweat on Jinta's head. She didn't seem to care in the slightest. Still unable to blink, Jinta couldn't stop himself from weeping. Tears snaked from his eyes and disappeared into his short mustache and beard, the same length and color as his hair. Seiko simply sat and waited for him to get it together. It wasn't lack of emotion, she was smiling from ear to ear, but understanding that somehow kept her from crying too. If she started now, Seiko feared she'd never stop, so one of them had to hold together. Jinta took a few shaky breaths, bowed his head to wipe his face, and looked up at Seiko again. He swallowed hard, that damn lump still in his throat.

"I see... Why you're so quiet..." he said.

Whatever kept Seiko together snapped. The way he'd said it, half in a chuckle and half trying not to cry anymore, obviously choked up, pierced her through and through. Smile on her face and all, blue tears streamed down her pale face. She was quiet because words were never enough. She'd proved it in her actions. Before Jinta had even the courage to confront her, she'd known just by watching him fight. When his words almost failed him, she'd proven it again by hearing what he'd been unable to say. In everything she did, Seiko showed why she almost never spoke, thinking it made her odd or distant. Yet here was Jinta, amidst his own emotional release, fully understanding exactly what she'd thought would always be missed. She couldn't not cry at that.

* * *

Jinta stared at first, not the least bit surprised, but then started laughing for some reason. It was hearty, free, and completely on impulse. The sound made Kama turn away from her conversation. Someone, at the bottom of a prison tower surrounded by the corpses of dead deformed women, was able to laugh like that? Her first thought wasn't disgust, disappointment, or violation in any way, it was envy. Neither Kama, nor Seiko, or even Jinta himself could remember laughing like that. Something about just the sound begged for lifted hearts and happiness. The sound was out of place in Lordran, it seemed, and yet it was there. Kama finished talking to whoever was in the cell and made her way over to Jinta and Seiko. By the time she reached them, Seiko had dried her tears and Jinta and his helmet on, preparing to stand.

"What... Happened...?" asked Kama.

Jinta and Seiko stood, Seiko comfortable much closer than before. Their arms where practically brushing against each other they stood so close.

"Just... Closure, I suppose..." said Jinta, his voice muffled by his helmet once again.

"Right... Well, I just finished talking with Big Hat Logan. The great wizard from Vinheim? He's still trapped in here and his cell is made specifically to keep magic users in. Any ideas?"

Seiko walked passed her, striding with purpose for the cell. Kama watched her go, then looked back at Jinta. Jinta shrugged and followed her with Kama. They entered the chamber to see Seiko shooing Logan back from the bars. Abyss billowed out of Seiko to the left and right, sinking into the ground and beginning to look like massive jaws. Spanning the chamber, the jaws closed on the bars and thrust upward. For a moment, there was a black wall between Seiko and Logan, then it sank away. The bars, crystallized like all the others, had been pushed up and bent back over the bars above Logan. It was like someone had reached under and peeled them away, effortless. Logan, his face hidden by his large hat as he was famous for, stood his ground a moment, processing what he'd just seen.

"My," he said at last. "I do believe if one could learn such a technique, Vinheim could produce wizards more frightening than the demons of Chaos."

"Trust me," said Jinta, "Seiko here is much more frightening than any demon. You don't plan on attacking us now that you're free do you?"

"Heavens, no. I didn't in the first place. However, judging by the display, I gather those who have up to this point have met quite an unpleasant end," said Logan, stepping forward.

"Will you two come with us? We must find a way to kill Seath. I'm the Chosen Undead."

"Anot-?" started Logan, stopping himself. "Nevermind. I apologize, but I have no intention on confronting Seath. I am here for the archives and the knowledge within, nothing more. Though, to offer my aid, Seath has stored the stolen Primordial Crystal beneath the castle somewhere. The only lead I found before being spotted and captured was crystalline growth in the courtyard. That's all I can say, however..."

"Kama?" asked Seiko.

"I was supposed to wait for my friends here, but if we kill Seath before they arrive, I suppose it would only speed things along. If you think we can do it, I will help," said Kama. She glanced at one of her black bone hands, possibly remembering receiving them.

"Then, Logan, I believe this is farewell," said Jinta, turning. Seiko and Kama followed him. Logan watched them go, then pulled a notebook out of his robe and wrote detailed notes of the ability to control the Abyss that he'd seen from Seiko. He knew dark magic, and that was no dark magic. Resolving to research it, he made his own way, never crossing paths with Jinta and Seiko again...

* * *

"Crystalline growths? I think Big Hat Logan has a problem with understatement," said Jinta, looking down into a cave composed entirely of blue crystals larger than pillars in Anor Londo.

"We need to find the crystal if we plan to kill Seath," said Kama, skeptical herself.

"You said you have comrades on the way? Why kill Seath if not for his Lord Soul shard?" asked Jinta.

"In our fight with the Undead Dragon, we were contaminated by it. For a time we each split to find our own cure, but only one ever succeeded. She returned to us recently and told us that only another dragon could undo the corruption. We intended to kill Seath and use his blood as a cure."

"Recently? How recently," said Jinta, making the connection.

"Well, I was captured just ahead of Seiko trying to scout ahead, so it could only have been a day or so ago," said Kama, a sharp black fingertip on her chin in thought.

"Rii?" asked Seiko.

"You knew her?!" said Kama, surprised.

"We left ahead of her, but we had to make a stop on the way. How'd she meet you so fast, and how could you get here so quickly?" said Jinta, going over it in his head.

"We had heard there was a dragon in the sewers, and as we were going down she was coming up. After that they split to see if the rumors of a Hydra in the forest lake were true while I scouted out Seath. I got through Sen's Fortress using an elevator system with the cages, but I was captured on the side of the mountain after finding another way in. I thought the main entrance would be too obvious."

Jinta and Seiko looked at each other.

"Despite the shortcut I thought I'd found, Channelers were waiting for me, and brought me here in a matter of minutes. I didn't even have time to fall asleep and Seiko was thrown in my cell. She was asleep for a while, during which time I tried several times to steal keys from passing guards. She woke, tried once, and we were out in no time."

"Well then, thank you for agreeing to help us," said Jinta, impressed with her story.

"Shall we?" said Seiko, getting impatient.

"Right, sorry..." said Jinta, looking over at her.

The three found a crystal to walk on and descended into the cave. It was a cavernous opening in the earth more than a cave, and crystals jutted from every surface. After picking their way down for almost an hour, they came to a dead end.

"Any ideas besides jumping?" asked Jinta.

Seiko pointed at nothing, for a moment confusing Kama and Jinta. But as they looked where she pointed crystal dust wafted from above and landed on nothing before blowing away.

"Invisible walkways?" asked Kama, walking over and tapping her scythe on the unseen surface.

"It looked like there's an opening in the cavern wall over there. I bet if we follow the walkway we can reach it," said Jinta.

"Stay behind me, I'll use my scythe to feel it out," said Kama, stepping onto the walkway and letting her scythe drag in front of her. The path was mostly straight, and soon the three were over the chasm unharmed. They walked down a short passage in the crystal before coming to another cavern. On the far side, in a misty chamber, something glowed brightly, like a star in the night sky. Jinta, Seiko, and Kama inspected the cavern first, then proceeded toward the chamber.

Just as the three entered the chamber, a hissing sound came from the ground at their feet.

"Imminent dragon..." appeared written on an orange streak on the blue crystal floor.

"Oh, good..." said Jinta, half a second before the ceiling behind them burst open and a very angry Seath plummeted toward them. The three ran into the misty chamber, toward the crystal they needed to destroy in order to even hurt Seath. Jinta took the chance, running right for it and slashing with his falchion to shatter it. He wasn't nearly strong enough to break it, however, and his falchion simply bounced off. Without being blessed as it was, Jinta was sure he would have just shattered his weapon instead of the crystal. Seiko thrust a hand out to Kama. Kama flinched, then understood, handing Seiko her black dragon bone scythe. Seiko, without looking back at the charging Seath, adjusted her grip, judged the distance, stepped forward to get force behind her strike, and sliced right through the crystal in one powerful swing. Seath, practically ready to crush them into the wall, recoiled as if struck by a wrecking ball, roaring in pain and anger. Seiko handed the scythe back to Kama, aiming a hand at Seath's open and roaring mouth. A ball of Abyss shot from her gloved palm and into Seath's mouth, plugging it. The pale dragon grabbed his throat, unable to breathe, then seemed to realize something and blew out. His breath shattered the Abyss seal, spewing white mist onto the ceiling and causing crystals to grow where it landed.

"Do _not_ let that breath hit you. You'll be cursed faster than you can react," said Jinta.

Seath looked down at the three intruders who had just managed to find and destroy the source of his power. In a blind fury, Seath breathed in deeply and simply began shaking his head and spewing white mist all over the chamber. The group split up, trying to get around Seath's tails and away from the cursed mist.

"Come on, you insane traitor! You're next!" yelled Jinta, his swords out and ready.

Seath looked back and to his right to see Jinta, swung a tail at him and turned to face him, slashing at him with a skinny clawed hand. His turn nearly crushed Seiko, but it put his largest tail right next to Kama. Kama raised her scythe over her head and sliced, sheering off Seath's largest tail in one swing. The slab of meat hit the crystal floor in a spray of light blue blood. Seath, about to breathe at Jinta, spun again, aiming a smaller tail at Kama to crush her for wounding him. As Seath turned so violently, Seiko formed a stationary blade of Abyss and let Seath injure himself on it. Seath nearly sliced off one of his own tails because of the maneuver, growing even more furious. He was already beginning to lose a lot of blood, however, and he was slowing down. Seiko threw a fireball at Seath, but it barely scorched him. Jinta tried a few offensive miracles, and those didn't do much either. Seath, even wounded and angry, was impossible to hurt with any form of magic, even after losing the source of his immortality. The only way to bring down the legendary scaleless dragon was with brute force, it seemed.

"Seiko, remember the Hollows?! Look at his stomach!" yelled Jinta, trying to form some coordination. Sure enough, there was a crust of crystals on Seath's belly, under his prominent ribs. Seath, understanding their speech perfectly, immediately tried to figure out which woman was Seiko in order to defend himself. Kama noticed and brandished her scythe, being flashy as was her style, and drawing attention away from Seiko. Seiko took advantage of the distraction and formed a blue flame in her hand, pressing it into her chest. She let the Pyromancy and Abyss flow, exactly as she had fighting the Four Kings, unseen by Seath as she prepared to turn his guts to jelly in one punch. Seath swung at Kama, aiming to rip her to shreds in one strike. Kama spun her scythe at just the right moment, redirecting the force of Seath's swing and almost making the dragon roll himself forward on his head. With effort, Seath pulled his head up and righted himself in time to see a black streak to his left. Seiko was running on the wall, Abyss and steam streaking from her body. She reached the lip of the misty cavern, leading back the way they'd come, and jumped into the center of the chamber like she was fired from a cannon, right at Seath. Seath could never be fast enough to block her strike, both her fists slamming into his stomach and pushing him back into the cavern wall. Seiko pushed off as crystal dust flew from Seath's stomach, cracking it. She flipped backwards, her hands hitting the wall in the same spot she'd jumped from. A perfect mirror of her fight with the Iron Golem, twin jets of flame shot from her palms and launched her across the cavern, slamming her boots into Seath's stomach. In a shower of crystal dust and his own blood, Seath lurched forward, the cap over his stomach shattering. He'd anchored himself to the crystal, performing surgery on himself to do so. The crystals holding all the important things in had just been broken. Seath, before he, in all his genius, could process what had happened, fell forward and died before his head ever touched the crystal floor. His Lord Soul shard, earned by betraying his kin to Lord Gwyn, flowed from him to Seiko. Seiko had enough left in her to manifest the Lord Soul and give it to Jinta before passing out from excursion...

* * *

Event 17: Alter Of Sunlight, coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: I know Seath is weak against fire, lightning, and bleed. I changed his properties to fit the established story elements. The first steps toward two becoming one has been taken. The last step toward the Kiln has been taken. Also, my Y key is still broken T.T


	18. Event 17: Alter Of Sunlight

Event 17: Alter Of Sunlight

* * *

"Will she be alright?" asked Kama.

"She still breathes, and we aren't dead, so I'd say so," said Jinta, kneeling.

Seiko had pushed herself too far again, this time in a fight with Seath The Scaleless, and was now unconscious next to a dim bonfire. Seath's body, oddly free of stench, lay in the same chamber.

"We aren't... You mean the Abyss?" said Kama, looking more mournful than worried.

"Yes. She always keeps it inside somehow. I've never known her without it, but I still don't know how she managed to force it to obey her. They say the Abyss has a will of its own, growing and spreading in ways no one can understand. Even Manus, known to be the Father of the Abyss, was consumed by it. Her own father was the hero who stopped its spread once, known for walking the Abyss unharmed. I assume she found his help somehow, and with their powers together within her, she overcame the will of the Abyss."

"And this is your traveling partner? Impressive..."

"Impressive? Yes, she is indeed. I, however, am quite ordinary. Anyone with enough will to believe like I do can be just like me. Practice with my weapons, wear my same armor, even cast the same miracles. But no one will be like her. Even her clothes are like I've never seen before, let alone her powers. Her bloodline alone makes her a walking legend..."

Kama smiled, noticing Jinta's admiration. "'Show me your friends, and I will show you who you are,'" she quoted.

Jinta looked up at Kama from where he knelt beside Seiko.

"What do you intend to do now?" asked Kama.

"Wait for her to awaken, then retrieve someone and face Gwyn. And you? What of Seath's blood?"

Kama held up her black bone hands, leaning her scythe on her shoulder, looking at the pointed tips of her fingers and turning her hands over.

"Not a single thing has changed, inside or out. It seems we traded some of what made us human to live through our trial," said Kama.

"So you came for nothing? I'm sorry," said Jinta.

"Not for nothing," said Kama. "I met with you two, and in fact, Seiko saved my life. I would have been trapped and ended up a Pisaca if not for her."

"How will you meet your friends?" asked Jinta.

"Depending on when we leave, they may still be investigating the Hydra, or following the rumor of a large drake near the Alter of Sunlight."

"Well, we need to go there next, so when Seiko wakes, we can take you. If your friends are not there yet, we can wait with you if you like."

"I wouldn't ask that. I may instead go to meet with them halfway."

"Up to you," said Jinta, sitting fully and relaxing.

* * *

Seiko woke, drowsy and exhausted still, hours later. Once she could move, Seiko used her Estus Flask to get properly revitalized. Once she was lucid and ready to go, Jinta stepped up to the bonfire, holding out a hand to Seiko and Kama. Kama was confused, but took his hand as she saw Seiko do. The three vanished into the fire with a rushing of flame and light, reappearing seconds later in front of a statue of a woman holding a baby. They were inside a stone brick tower, attached to another section by a bridge. Seiko recognized it from when she had emerged from the Depths, but she had been across the bridge and hadn't had to come this way.

"I don't see anyone else here, so I assume your friends are not finished," said Jinta. "I'll go and talk to Solaire, since he and I must head to the Kiln together. I'll return shortly."

As Jinta went through a doorway, removing his helmet, Seiko decided on going out into the sun. She took off her coat and gloves, leaving them near the door Jinta had gone through, and walked out onto the bridge. As Kama watched, there was still no sign of the Abyss on Seiko. From the outside, aside from her naturally pale skin and piercing blue eyes, she looked rather normal. But Kama had seen her strength, both physical and not, and Seiko was far from normal, even in Lordran. Kama leaned her scythe next to Seiko's coat and walked out to join her. The two stood in silence for a while until Kama said something.

"I feel like we've met before... Somewhere..." said Kama, shifting her bright green eyes to meet Seiko's bright blue ones. Seiko nodded, confused, but feeling the same.

"Before Hollowing?" asked Seiko.

"I suppose that's possible. But I recovered from that state a long time ago... I wish I could remember my life before it..."

Seiko nodded in agreement and the two went back to looking at the distant scene. After a while, Jinta approached with Solaire, carrying Seiko's coat and gloves and holding Kama's scythe.

"Well, this is where we part, I suppose," said Jinta, handing Kama her scythe. He walked over to return Seiko's coat when all four heard something. Seiko took her coat and gloves, putting the gloves on and looking around.

"Was that a...?" said Jinta, reaching for his swords.

"The rumors are true," said Kama. "That was a drake. A big one."

Seiko threw on her coat, putting on her hood and hiding her hair in case the drake decided to show up... Which it then did. Rising from under the bridge and flying around to land on the opposite side, the red scaled drake seemed to have specific hatred for Kama.

"It knows," said Kama, tightening her grip on her black bone scythe.

"The foul thing stands between us and our goal. I suggest defeating it before moving forward. One less thing to worry about," said Solaire.

"I need its blood after all. I would appreciate the help, if you don-" said Kama. She cut off when the scene changed drastically. As the four watched, a woman with an outfit similar to Seiko's and black horns dropped out of the sky. She had a huge, curved black bone sword, which she aimed to drive into the drake's head. The drake noticed her and moved its snake-like neck stepping back as well. The woman had straight, long black hair, black curved horns on top of her head, and her hands looked like Kama's.

"Kuronoko!" said Kama, obviously recognizing the woman.

Rii, in her partial dragon transformation, glided toward the group after dropping Kuronoko.

"The others are coming!" she yelled as she landed.

Kama looked back at Jinta, Seiko, and Solaire.

"Let us handle this. Please. For saving me and helping me with Seath," said Kama.

Before anyone else could answer, Seiko dipped her head in agreement and tilted her head to watch.

"We'll talk after!" said Rii, turning and spreading her clawed fingers.

* * *

The red drake, bare meters from the one called Kuronoko, opened its mouth to breathe fire. From behind it, as it opened its mouth, another newcomer chopped off its tail. The attack made the concentrated fire it was about to breathe collapse into something like napalm, which dribbled out of the drake's mouth as it screamed in pain. The attacker, a short woman with long blonde hair and a massive black crown, sped from behind the drake on feet that looked like golden wheels. She had a heavy black sword with a gold stripe up the center and a huge black shield like a black wheel.

"Rinne, hit the wings!" yelled Kuronoko, pulling her black sword from the ground and distracting the huge drake. Rii and Kama charged forward to help as the newcomer, Rinne, sped forward on her odd feet and sliced one of the drake's wings to ribbons. As three of the women, Kuronoko, Rii, and Kama, tried to get at the drake's face and avoid being killed, Rinne came around again with her huge shield. The drake breathed fire, frustrated and wounded, but Rinne arrived in time to block the entire stream of flame with her huge shield. From behind, it looked like a wave of fire crashing against a black stone cliff. Rinne held her ground, her wheel-feet turned perpendicular to the bridge to keep her from rolling back.

"Almost! Split its attention!" yelled Kuronoko, moving to Rinne's right as the flames died. Kama moved left, and Rii jumped over Rinne's shield to punch the drake in the mouth. As the drake reeled from the blow, Rinne retreated with her shield trailing smoke. With her unable to block another gout of flame, the drake began shaking its head and breathing fire everywhere, repelling the three attacking it. They retreated behind Rinne and her shield. The drake stepped forward, shaking the huge stone bridge, its jaws brimming with more flame. As it opened its mouth, a long and black greatsword speared right through the top of its jaws and into the bridge. A fifth woman, with a smaller black crown than Rinne, an outfit similar to Kama's, and only one black bone hand, had jumped from above and pinned the drake to the bridge by its maw. The drake tried to move, painful as it was, but it was useless.

"Kuro! Rinne! Kill this thing, would you?" said the woman standing on the drake's head. She kept her bone hand on the sword, ready to pull it out. Kuronoko and Rinne approached either side of the drake's neck. Kuronoko raised her black, curved greatsword and Rinne raised her black and gold long sword, then the two sliced off the drake's head. Kuronoko reached one of her bone hands forward into the spray of blood, watching it for something. When nothing she expected happened, she and Rinne retreated and the new woman pulled her straight greatsword out of the drake's mouth. The five, now reunited, had a short conversation, then approached Jinta, Seiko, and Solaire.

* * *

"So, two of you are Chosen Undead and the third is the daughter of Knight Artorias?" said the woman with the small black crown and greatsword.

"I am Ryuuko," she said, then motioning to the others.

"This is Rinne," said Ryuuko, motioning to the woman with wheel-feet, the straight sword, and black wheel shield.

"This is Kuronoko," said Ryuuko, now gesturing to the woman with the black horns and curved greatsword.

"And you've already met Kama and Rii," she said, finished.

"Thank you for your help with Seath," said Kama, bowing with her scythe to the side.

"And thanks for the dragon scale!" said Rii, pumping a fist.

"We understand you're going to the Kiln, but we have some questions for you three first," said Ryuuko.

"I will answer to the best of my ability, though don't expect much from Seiko. She's naturally quiet," explained Jinta. Solaire stood silent.

"So I've heard," said Ryuuko. "Then, to business. First question. Who told you you were Chosen?"

"Kingseeker Frampt, the Primordial Serpent," answered Jinta.

"How were you Chosen?"

"I escaped the Undead Asylum, was brought here, and rang the two Bells of Awakening."

"And the man behind you, he has done this as well?"

"He has acted in his own world, but yes, he's done everything I have."

"Then there are two Chosen? How can that be?" said Ryuuko, not surprised, as if waiting for something.

"I... Couldn't tell you," said Jinta.

"But you are to succeed Lord Gwyn, correct? Give your very soul to continue his legacy?"

"As I understand it."

"Then what need is there for another Chosen Undead?"

Jinta stood silent. Seiko tilted her head, confused and curious.

"You already know, don't you," said Solaire, speaking up.

Ryuuko looked at him, her bright yellow eyes smiling.

"Indeed I do," said Ryuuko. "Shall I explain it to you, then?"

"Please do," said Jinta.

"I gather you must have found many corpses in your travels, even in places that only open with the placing of the Lordvessel. If I am to be honest, I, too, was once 'Chosen.' But I noticed things were a bit off. For example, how can there be more than one Chosen Undead at a time? If one were truly 'chosen,' would that one not be enough? So I watched one near me, as you two now are, go forth and complete the journey... And do you know that not a thing changed? This was many years ago. This Undead, who I barely knew, 'defeated' Lord Gwyn and gave his soul to The First Flame. Yet here we are, two more Chosen before me."

Jinta and Solaire's expressions were hidden in their helmets, but each did not deny what Ryuuko was saying.

"Now, if you believe me, you must now wonder why. From all that I have seen, it is simple. There is a system set up. A loop. Time is convoluted in Lordran, after all. Use a white soap-stone and Undead across time may summon your spirit for aid. Write a message and Undead both before your time and after will see it. With all these individual worlds, and individual Undead completing their quest, it has simply become a way to feed powerful souls to the Flame. Gwyn, attached to the Flame still, is unable to die until one with a soul stronger than his can attach to the Flame. As of yet, Undead have killed him temporarily and rekindled the flame, feeding it for a time, and vanishing from the cycle of rebirth. Yet no one has ended the cycle and time has not moved forward."

"Then one with a greater soul than Lord Gwyn is needed?" asked Solaire.

"Precisely," said Ryuuko. "If one is to allow time to continue forward even a day beyond the cycle, it is necessary to attach oneself to the First Flame in place of Lord Gwyn. This can only happen if someone stronger than Gwyn in soul can be accepted by the First Flame. The Flame will reject and simply feed on a soul too weak."

"Then the system is failing," said Solaire.

"Oh, no, it's working. Undead are throwing themselves into the fire, feeding it and keeping Gwyn's legacy and the land of ancient Lords from falling to darkness. But it is a temporary fix. One full of despair, death, and without future. We can't move forward without someone truly succeeding Gwyn, and we can't move back without making all those brave warriors die for nothing. We need a way to not only move forward, but break the cycle completely. It is not enough to simply stop feeding the Flame or replace Gwyn. Lord Gwyn himself set this in motion. It was to preserve his power and his legacy. To preserve the world as he envisioned it."

"So, to return the world to the way it should be, and remove it from Gwyn's ideals, we need someone stronger than he is in soul to replace him and we need a way to break the cycle of time he started?" asked Jinta.

"Again, correct," said Ryuuko.

"You weren't here just for that drake, were you?" asked Jinta.

"No," said Ryuuko. "We would all like to return to being fully human, but it was also a personal matter of mine to meet you two before you started the cycle over."

"Then, if what you say is true, how are we to know if a soul is greater than Gwyn's?" asked Solaire.

"You can't," said Ryuuko. "For all the sciences, magics, miracles, and other ways of understanding, the soul is immeasurable. How does one say that one soul is greater than another until that soul's power is felt? One cannot measure emotion. Cannot measure the self. And therefore, cannot measure the soul. You must simply try, and either succeed or fail."

"So, in the end our objective doesn't change at all. Nor do any after us. We must fight to the end and feed the Flame. If, by some act of God, a soul emerges and makes it to the flame that is stronger than Gwyn's, they will succeed him automatically," said Jinta.

"I suppose, when you put it that way, yes, exactly," said Ryuuko.

"And how do we know if someone has succeeded Gwyn?" asked Jinta.

"Have you ever seen it rain here? Have you ever seen the seasons change? The world will know when someone succeeds Gwyn when the next dawn is different from this one. When time moves again."

"Then we'd best be going," said Solaire.

"I can't speak for my friends, but I would like to help you reach Lord Gwyn. His knights guard the way, and many die before ever reaching him. It is a futile and unfair final test."

"If you want to help us, by all means, please do. But don't regret it," said Jinta.

"I'll come," said Rii.

Kama nodded in agreement.

Kuronoko and Rinne looked at each other, then nodded as well.

"Very well, then we shall accompany you to The First Flame," said Ryuuko.

"No reason to stay here, then..." said Jinta, motioning a hand forward.

Seiko walked right through the tiny crowd before her, toward the drake on the bridge, and toward Firelink Shrine.

Jinta sighed. "Not even an 'excuse me,'" he said, smiling in his helmet...

* * *

Event 18: Kiln Of The First Flame coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: Apologies for the three day delay. Personal issues you guys don't wanna hear about. Check my profile for character reference pictures for the women tainted by the Undead Dragon. I realize it's a lot to take in, and I personally don't like stories that introduce too many characters at once. But I did, and I'm not undoing it. They won't be around long, they're just minor characters, so bear with me. Til next time, hopefully sooner than a week, like I want...


	19. Event 18: Kiln Of The First Flame

Event 18: Kiln Of The First Flame

* * *

With eight people in total now in the group, it was impossible for Jinta and Solaire to warp everyone in one trip. Walking seemed more natural, and allowed more time to talk. The walk was uneventful enough, only a few Hollows senseless enough to attack standing in their way. When at last they all reached Firelink Shrine, the odd procession of different armor, weapons, and afflictions drawing the eye of every other visitor, Solaire and Jinta went to talk with Frampt. When they returned, the two began making trips back and forth through the flames, warping everyone down to the Lordvessel and preparing to offer the final soul.

* * *

"Solaire, shouldn't you be returning to your world at some point? If you need help, you can summon us to go with you. We both need to go through this before it's all over," said Jinta.

"No. I see now that there is only one way to end this. When the time is right, it will be clear to you as well," said Solaire, his voice resolved to some unknown fate.

"Then I trust you'll be coming with me all the way?" said Jinta, ready to offer Seath's soul to the Lordvessel's flame.

"Indeed I will, by my honor," said Solaire.

Jinta looked back, seeing Seiko just behind him and the other women waiting at the ready. Seiko had a serious look on her face, staring into the raging fire of the Lordvessel. The orange flames reflected in her stark blue eyes, making for quite the captivating sight. When she noticed Jinta look back at her, she looked up at him and nodded, more than ready to follow him anywhere. Jinta looked back, holding out his hand. Seath's Lord Soul shard rushed up his arm, congealing in his hand and leaping into the flames. For a moment nothing happened... Then a blinding light spilled out of the massive stone doors as they swung open at last. Beyond the doors was a short and wide staircase leading down into a massive sealed chamber. Even looking from where they stood, the warriors ready to brave the Kiln could see the many enemies waiting for them within the chamber. Jinta and Solaire lead the way down the stairs through the white light. Once at the bottom of the stairs, standing on a solid platform, it could be noted that there were dunes of ash as far as the eye could see with only a crumbling coliseum in the distance.

"There. It must be where Gwyn and The Flame await us," said Solaire, meaning the coliseum.

"No doubt. But look below us..." said Jinta.

In the dunes, marching in patrols everywhere, were knights long dead, their black armor moving with the power of their trapped souls. They held all manner of weapons, from halberds to great-axes, from greatswords to sword-and-shield sets. None had noticed the invading party of eight yet. Ryuuko spoke up.

"Let us lead the way from here. We can give you the opening you need. If you can pass the knights, all that will remain is Lord Gwyn," said Ryuuko. The other women afflicted by an Undead Dragon showed no objection.

Jinta felt someone tap his arm, and he looked to see Seiko holding out her Estus Flask to him. Jinta opened his mouth to say something, but Seiko interrupted him by shoving the flask into his chest. Jinta sighed and took hold of it, hanging it from his belt. Seiko stepped back, away from everyone, and stood on the center of the stone platform at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" asked Jinta, confused.

"Go," said Seiko, taking off her hood and closing her eyes to focus.

"You're going to do something stupid again, aren't you?" said Jinta, walking over to her.

Seiko didn't answer. She had a plan to get everyone out alive, but the plan required a lot of Abyss. And the more she called out, the harder it was to control it all. If it came down to it, Seiko was ready to give Jinta and Solaire their chance, even if it meant sacrificing herself to re-contain the Abyss.

"Aren't you?" repeated Jinta, getting very close to Seiko.

All she did was look at him.

Jinta whipped off his helmet and kissed her, taking what may be his last chance to do so. Seiko was surprised at first, but she kissed back after she realized what he'd done. The two parted and Jinta replaced his helmet, ignoring the surprised looks he was getting.

"Lead the way," said Jinta, drawing his swords. Solaire drew his Sunlight straight-sword and shield.

Ryuuko wrapped her single tainted hand around the handle of her black greatsword, drawing it and stepping forward. By her side, Rii readied her fists, Kama spun her scythe in her flashy style, Kuronoko inspected her curved greatsword, and Rinne made sure the wheels that replaced her feet would work in the ash.

"Stay close behind us, or you might get left behind!" said Rii, looking back. Her face began to betray her dragon transformation.

Rinne bolted out ahead, her large wheel shield held out, leading the charge...

* * *

_The Abyss has a will of its own...  
Even Manus, The Father Of The Abyss, couldn't control it...  
Knight Artorias, The Abysswalker...  
You are the child of Artorias and Ciaran...  
Even her blood makes her a walking legend...  
M'Lady controls the Abyss quite masterfully...  
That's no dark magic...  
Please, free their poor souls...  
This is your traveling partner...  
Not a soul is meant to pass...  
Blue Child...  
What are you..._

_…_

_I've heard a great deal about someone with long black hair and a black coat. Some say she is a Pyromancer trained and named by Quelaana of Izalith herself. Others have told me that she's braved Sen's Fortress and Anor Londo in pursuit of someone. She's saved knights, defeated giants and an Iron Golem, invented and rediscovered Pyromancies, and has even become one of the Princess Guard. But, the last anyone knew, this woman had disappeared from Anor Londo with the grave task of retrieving a Lord Soul in my stead... __Would that person happen to be you?..._

Seiko could feel her head throbbing. Her whole body seemed to pulse with her heartbeat. With every beat, she could feel the blood rush through her veins, down her arms and legs, through her face and eyes. The more the Abyss built up in her, the more sensitive she became to her body's functions. Eventually, it became too much to hold in. Abyss misted from her closed eyes, puffed out with her breath, and wafted from her body as if it were evaporating from her body like sweat. And all the while her comrades fought...

* * *

Black greatsword on black wheel shield, Rinne held her ground against the savage strike of a knight. She wasn't the only one, either. Solaire parried one knight to have another rush in to try a shield bash. Jinta danced from foe to foe, his swords blurs of holy light. Rii was the only one making real progress, her fists practically blasting the souls from their armor. Kama and Kuronoko had been forced back to back, limiting Kama's ability to fight as she usually did and forcing Kuronoko to use strength alone to swing her huge curved sword. Black metal poured in from all sides, knight after knight faithful to Gwyn until the end of time. Jinta began taking the risk of slashing with Emit Force, trying to time his fighting so none of the miracles would hurt an ally. The moment he started using such a strategy, the battle's tide turned. The black knights were tough, and covered for each other almost perfectly, but slashing right through one and hitting twenty of the closely packed suits of armor sent them into disarray.

"Get clear!" yelled Solaire to the rest, backing out of the mass of flailing weapons and shields. He and the women stood away, freeing Jinta to vent his wrath. As Jinta fought, Solaire prepared bolts of lightning. For every mistake that might have crippled the paladin, Solaire fired a spear of great sunlight to cover for him. Unlike the bolt Jinta had once thrown, Solaire's flew instantly and dealt far more damage. No imitation could compare to the original. Like a god of war and god of thunder, the two cooperated perfectly. But eternal second after second, minute after agonizing minute, there was no change. Knights of Gwyn marched over the ashen hills, burst from piles of soot, and pressed ever closer to their targets. The tainted women had to take to covering Solaire while Solaire covered Jinta. Even their teamwork began to falter as the sheer weight of their enemies pressing in around them pushed them back. Being separated from Jinta already, it pushed them further and further apart...

The first to die would be Kama. As the bodies pressed in ever closer, she lost track of her weapon's movement and it bounced out of her hands. Even as she reached for it, many blades charred black pierced her skin. She fell to the ashes, her body and weapon returning to the flames for three days.

Next was Rinne, her huge shield wrenched from her hand by the army before her. Only seconds of skilled swordsmanship separated her time of death and the time of losing her shield. Rinne slumped to the ash, not yet dead until her crowned head was stricken from her shoulders.

The last would be Kuronoko and Ryuuko together. Kuronoko was backed into a crumbled pillar by her foes and still she managed to survive. Ryuuko saw she was in trouble and dropped from the peak of a dune to rescue her, only to be trapped beside her by the next wave of black knights. The two died in the same stroke of a black knight's great-ax...

* * *

Jinta managed to find stone rafters jutting from a cliff in the ash and make his way onto them. From there funneling the knights became easy. Normally, this would mean a quick fight. In the current situation, however, if Jinta missed a single swing he would be killed. Using his miracles was beginning to be too taxing, yet he didn't have a moment to spare for the Estus Flask Seiko had given him. He could only wonder at where the others had gone. It had been so long since he'd seen them, he had to assume he was the only one left. Fighting while backing up along a meter-wide pillar, Jinta kept moving toward the coliseum. In the distance, over the dunes, Jinta could still see the entrance. The only thing that made it stand out was the brillie-... Jinta had to stop his own thoughts as he noticed the blinding light from the stairs was gone. Jinta jumped back, quickly pulled out his talisman and fired a proper Emit Force to buy himself a few seconds to think.

"Did the doors close behind us!?" he said to himself. The thought occurred to him that he might only get one chance in the Kiln, and fear of death gripped him for the first time in a very long time. It wasn't until he scanned the dunes in his last free seconds that he felt hope. Solaire and Rii were still alive and were heading in his direction. Rii had become a complete dragonoid, no human features remaining besides her ability to stand upright. Her clothes were practically shredded. Solaire, impossibly, was untouched and fighting without a hint of exhaustion even now. The knights preparing to assault Jinta thought better of it, which would have relieved him if he hadn't noticed them turn toward Solaire and Rii instead.

"Watch it!" he yelled, belting out the words so hard it hurt his throat and made blood rush to his head.

Solaire turned his head in time to see the rush of bodies heading to reinforce the surrounding enemies. When it seemed Solaire and Rii would finally fall, a light forced Jinta to blink several times. He looked for the source, finding it to be coming from the entrance... Which derailed Jinta's thoughts again. How could the light have returned? Jinta's answer came when a black spot appeared on top of a distant ash dune. A black line, like someone dropping a curtain from the ground up, snaked from the black spot through the battlefield. The line suddenly spread out, then collapsed back in, swallowing at least two hundred black knights into the void. The black splotch was Seiko, Abyss practically seeping from her very pores. With a sweep of her hands, Seiko sent the mass of knights around Rii and Solaire tumbling into the air, clearing the way to Jinta for them. As the two ran, a black knight hurled his halberd, stabbing right through Rii's back, even through the dragon scales and killing her instantly. Solaire faltered only a moment, having no time to spare for the new friend who'd watched his back. Solaire finally joined Jinta, turning and readying his shield for a fight. As the two watched, Seiko would have time for one more amazing technique. A chain of Abyss wrenched from her chest and struck the pillar just behind Solaire and Jinta, then she was suddenly gone. Less than a second later, Seiko fell from the pillar and hit the ground on one knee. Abyss rushed around Jinta and Solaire, causing Seiko to cringe at its return to her body.

"Seiko!" said Jinta, turning to help her up. Seiko stopped him by holding up a hand, still leaking Abyss from her whole body.

"Go..." she said, her very voice distorted. She walked in front of Solaire, leaving Jinta to watch as she raised her hands above her shoulders and let the Abyss rip out of her hands into two immensely long swords. The skin on her chest where the chain had shot from was peeling off, her hair was starting to fall out, and her blue eyes were now completely black with not even a hint of white. As she prepared to hold the armies of black knights at bay, Solaire ran passed Jinta, yelling for him to follow. Jinta turned, sparing just one more look back... The woman he loved was giving her life, and far worse, for him to have a chance to go on. He could see her frail body giving out with every massive stroke of Abyss, and nothing she did made a difference beyond keeping the swarming bodies away. It was obvious she had bare seconds left of life. Jinta ignored the chills pulsing through him and the tears forcing pressure against the sides of his head, steeled himself, and turned away...

* * *

Event 19: Dark Souls coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: I have written the next event even as I post this, however I will hold on to it until next week. I want to be able to offer you all something on some sort of consistent basis. I apologize for the relatively huge gap, but college started up again and I've been very busy. Fear not, I will never drop this story, even after it's "completion," but it may take a while to finish if things keep up this way. Hope you enjoyed, and I also hope you realize that the title "Dark Souls" is not a reference to the game, but a reference to the fact that, in this story, there is more than one Dark Soul present... After all, suddenly two Chosen Undead have decided to enter Gwyn's lair together...


	20. Event 19: Dark Souls

Event 19: Dark Souls

* * *

If ever there were a sight to define despair, it was upon the ashes below Lordran. With fingernails ripped away, hair nothing but faint strands, eyes black as the void, and skin and muscle peeling from the very bone that supported her, Seiko made her last attempt at buying time. Allowing the Abyss to dissipate, exhausted and shaking, Seiko called on the last trick she had: Power Within. If containing enough Abyss to swallow two hundred black knights and form swords long enough to cut the Hellkite Drake in half was sheer, blinding agony, then using Power Within after all that was a fate worse than any torture ever devised by man... On top of it all, she was doing it to herself. Seiko took a moment to draw a few labored and shaking breaths, clenched her teeth against the pain of motion, and lifted her hand to call forth her blue flames. Flames as black as her beautiful hair had been moments ago flickered to life. Seiko pressed the flame to her chest, letting the Abyss-tainted Pyromancy spread into every fiber of her being. She pulled on her hood to hide the ugly form she'd taken, almost a Hollow in human flesh, and retrieved a black knight's greatsword from the ash at her feet. The armies drew near, and her reason for living needed all the time she could afford. With resolve greater even than her father, Seiko gripped her stolen sword and ripped her body apart fighting for time...

* * *

Jinta and Solaire ran down wide and oddly spaced stairs wrapping around the ashen coliseum, knowing their fate was at hand. As the two warriors ran, one a Paladin of The Way of White, the other a Warrior of Sunlight, Jinta spoke out to Solaire.

"I can almost feel her dying..." he said, a lump in his throat and a boulder on his chest.

"You must push it out of your mind! Painful though it must be, she is sacrificing herself in a way only she can to give us this chance... To give _you_ this chance! Do not make all her suffering be for nothing!" said Solaire.

He was right of course, but for Jinta pushing a feeling he'd never had before out of his mind was nearly impossible. Jinta hadn't been exaggerating; he literally felt like a part of him was dying with Seiko, even if she would return in three days. What she was doing was beyond self-sacrifice. It was self-mutilation. No one had any way of knowing if such contamination by the Abyss could be reversed, even in death. She may be giving everything for the chance that Jinta or Solaire may succeed Gwyn and break the cycle of suffering and death the Undead had come to know.

"There! An opening!" said Solaire.

Jinta focused, seeing the archway to the left of the stairs before they dropped off to nothing. The two slowed to a stop outside the archway. Inside, sitting on a charred stump of something, was a huge crowned figure with gray robes and a weathered face. It's hands rested on the pommel of a huge greatsword that jutted from the ash.

"Is that...?" said Jinta, needing no answer. The figure before them was none other than the fading shell of Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight. Now, having given even his soul for his legacy, Gwyn sat, lord of nothing but cinders.

"We must hurry," said Solaire, his voice solemn but resolved.

Jinta couldn't speak.

The two stepped through the archway, their feet transitioning from faded stone to a layer of the finest gray ash in the Kiln. Gwyn looked up from the dying fire before him, his face lit from below by the small orange flame. As if it were the most natural thing, Gwyn raised a hand and threw a spear of sunlight at the archway, forcing it to crumble down and trap his two opponents in with him. The very air the spear had touched felt charged with energy. Jinta relaxed his fear-grip on his swords, too experienced to let such a mistake force the blades from his grasp. He had no way of telling how Solaire felt. In what felt like a practiced scene, Gwyn stood and lifted his sword as Seiko dropped hers. As Seiko fell to the ash, Gwyn lit his sword in the First Flame. As Seiko's body wilted away, freed from the unspeakable pain at last, Gwyn took his stance and prepared for a fight to the death...

* * *

The city of Anor Londo really is the last chance any Undead has to deny the existence of giants. Upon entering the city of Lords, any doubts are crushed. Sets of stairs for human and giant feet, age-old guards in giant suits of armor, and the remaining silver knights of Gwyn are just a few things that prove their existence. For all the giants Solaire and Jinta had ever faced, nothing could prepare them for facing the Lord of Cinder himself. The Great Lord Gwyn, with his flaming sword and tattered robes, stood taller than any human. The charred crown atop his head, greatsword burned black, and smudges of ash on his old and expressionless face only served to further his image. Jinta and Solaire now stood alone against him, to either succeed or be forced to try again at the start. In ordinary circumstances, such a thing would be easy. But with Gwyn having brought half his faithful knights to the Kiln, and he himself being the most imposing foe yet, hopelessness and Hollowing seemed more likely here than anywhere else. Worse, it would force Jinta and Solaire to have their friends make ever more sacrifices. Neither wished that upon anyone, so for both of them it really was do or die.

"Jinta?"

Jinta glanced over at Solaire, but said nothing, still sick to his stomach.

"I need you to be at your best. You are a Chosen Undead, just as I am. A Paladin greater than any before you. I need you free of doubt if you're going to be any help at all. For a man of faith like you, I would think that should be easy..."

Inside his helmet, Jinta's eyes widened. He'd always had faith, just never in himself. But Solaire believed in him. Seiko believed in him enough to risk everything for him. Those two! Walking, breathing legends believed in him! Jinta took a deep breath, his first unhindered breath in several minutes.

"You're going to do something stupid too, aren't you?" he asked.

Solaire didn't answer.

"Remember what I told you about my promises?"

"I remember," said Solaire.

"I promise you, you can count on me."

Silence between them...

"Then the time has come at last," said Solaire, raising his sword and shield.

"It has indeed," said Jinta, adjusting his gold boots in the ash and holding up his Divine Estoc and Divine Falchion.

The two eased forward, keeping their footing with each step and ready for anything. They drew within extended range of an attack. Lord Gwyn waited patiently, ready as they were. His eyes flickered everywhere, absorbing everything his opponents did. He'd fought countless Undead while chained to the First Flame. Experience was his greatest weapon. He'd fought Undead with summoned phantoms, great wizards and Pyromancers, living legends and nameless warriors, had been beaten innumerable times and had won innumerable times more. He waited for both warriors to be well within his reach before striking his first blow. Gwyn, without a single telegraphed motion, swung his flaming greatsword horizontally, aiming to cut his foes down in one stroke at their waists. Solaire raised his shield and Jinta crossed his swords to catch the blow, both sliding over the ash and struggling to keep their footing. Solaire managed to tilt his shield and roll under the blow, charging Gwyn in his open moment. The move surprised Gwyn and he jumped clear, leaving Jinta shocked by the strength of the first attack.

"Jinta! You're faster! Focus!" yelled Solaire, running at Gwyn.

Jinta cursed how he still wavered, following after Solaire. Gwyn stepped in, stabbing at Solaire as he charged. Solaire dodged the blow but Gwyn shifted his grip and turned the stab into a slash. Solaire had to absorb the blow on his shield again, the sturdy metal now creased where it had been struck so hard twice. Jinta dashed in, a white and gold blur, jumping over Gwyn's sword and slashing across Gwyn's ribs. Ashes flew from Gwyn's side, but no blood sprayed forth. Now behind the giant, Jinta jumped and speared Gwyn through the back with Estoc. The blow carried them both the floor. Jinta jumped clear as Gwyn pulsed with flame, standing quickly. As Gwyn stood, he sliced upward at Jinta. Jinta crossed his swords again in an X, the tips of his blades almost on the ground, to block. Gwyn's strength was so great, Jinta was sent flipping through the air from the blow. His holy swords would not break, but if he landed wrong the fall would kill him. Below, Solaire rushed Gwyn in the opening, slashing across Gwyn's chest several times before any counterattack was made. Gwyn made a savage kick at Solaire, catching him in the chest and sending him flying into a jagged pillar of some black stone. Solaire, winded, struggled to his feet and raised his shield, catching his breath. Gwyn looked at him for a second, waiting oddly. He suddenly turned and threw a lightning bolt at Jinta, just as Jinta landed and rolled. Jinta stood in time for the bolt to strike him square in the helmet. He screamed in pain and cringed, smokes issuing from the eye holes of his helmet. Gwyn was then surprised to find that he'd been struck by his own lightning, his eyes flicking to Solaire, who'd thrown the bolt. For a moment, Gwyn was awestruck for some reason, but quickly angered and slashed at Solaire. Solaire rolled forward, under the attack, and Gwyn's greatsword struck the rock pillar and stuck to it. Solaire came out of his roll looking right up at Gwyn's ashen face. There was an unnatural moment of pause for the two... Right before Solaire stabbed Gwyn in the stomach with his Sunlight Straight-sword. Gwyn saw the sword in detail, jutting from his abdomen, and got a look of utter disbelief on his face. Solaire let go of the sword as Gwyn stumbled back. Behind them, Jinta had positioned himself to pounce on Solaire's signal. He waited, mumbling a prayer verse under his breath. Gwyn had left his sword in the stone pillar behind Solaire and was stumbling backwards step by step, a sword he never thought to see again sticking out of him. Solaire raised his right hand, calling forth one last bolt, and threw the spear of sunlight right into his own sword, channeling it through Gwyn's whole body. As Gwyn shuddered and jerked from the attack, Jinta jumped toward him from behind, his swords held point-down.

"... by The Wrath Of The Gods!" he finished, stabbing into the tops of Gwyn's broad shoulders and exploding in white light.

Gwyn howled in agony, falling to his knees and beginning to disintegrate. The last thing Gwyn would ever see was the helmeted face of Solaire of Astora...

* * *

"Wait, Jinta," said Solaire, a few moments later when the two stood before the First Flame at last.

Jinta paused and looked back.

"Step aside. Let me. It is my destiny to be chained here, not yours."

"What? Solaire, we are both Chosen. It is not the destiny of just one to feed the Flame," said Jinta, confused.

"Remember that Ryuuko said it is impossible to measure the soul. While she was right, I am sure that no matter which of us feeds the Flame at this moment, we will succeed The Great Lord Gwyn. Allow me to bear that fate. You, unlike me, have set roots in Lordran. You would be mourned. Missed. I have been in Lordran for a short time, and have pursued this end, and only this end, for far longer than I care to admit. Let me be chained to the flame... Let me give _light_ to the world for just a while longer... Time may move again, but the cycle will not be broken... Other Undead will rise, hear the same false prophecies, and make their way here. Succeeding Gwyn is not enough. Someone must venture forth, and break the cycle. Would you do that? If, after I bind myself here, you see the first new dawn, would you go forth and seek a true ending to this curse? Break the cycle and free the Undead from this endless Purgatory of despair and suffering?..."

Jinta was speechless. He had no reaction prepared for such a thing.

"Paladin Jinta, you made a promise to me. You gave your word I could count on you. Will you really break that promise, especially to a comrade...? To the son of a Lord...?"

That struck Jinta even deeper than before. What other Lord could he mean than Gwyn? Did Solaire believe himself to be the lost son of Gwyn, or was it really true? And Jinta had never broken a promise in his life, so of course he didn't intend to start now. Solaire waited patiently for Jinta's response. When at last Jinta spoke, his voice was clear, his mind at last at ease.

* * *

**"We are cursed. Undead are everywhere, but few carry the Darksign we mysteriously bear. Though we have long walked together, this day one of us shall be lost forever. Were our fates reversed, I believe in my heart you would do for me what you have asked of me. This world is one of fading light, despair, and everlasting sorrow... But I believe... That of our Dark Souls... It is yours that will burn brightest of all..."**

* * *

Jinta stepped back from the First Flame, nodding to Solaire, who took his place.

"In another life, I would have liked to call you 'brother,'" said Solaire, his back to Jinta, outlined in orange light.

"And in this life, I already do. Goodbye, Solaire."

Solaire of Astora reached his hand over the First Flame, his soul surging through his body and joining with the burning tendrils at the heart of The Kiln. As The First Flame began to flare up, a raging firestorm with new fuel, Jinta blew the debris in his way to bits with Force and stepped out of the coliseum. Behind him, a warrior remembered for generations gave himself for the cause his father had... To keep the Dark at bay, if only for just a while longer... Jinta left The Kiln, unassailed by the black knights who knelt in the ash, paying tribute to their new Lord. Out in the sun, on the very spot he'd landed his first day in Lordran, Jinta sat. There he waited, for three days, for his only reason to go on... For Seiko to emerge from the flames again...

* * *

Event 20 coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: No New Game+ here. No choice at an ending. Just great men and women, Dark Souls, and a good reason to go on living. Will Jinta and Seiko find a way to save Solaire and the Undead? Was Solaire right, and will the next dawn really be different? What is the truth of the legend of Artorias The Abysswalker? If you ask those questions, you're asking the right questions. And you'll get your answers...


	21. Event 20: To Be The True Heir

Event 20: To Be The True Heir

* * *

Three days. For the Undead to return to life, it takes three days. Three days of sitting by a dimly lit bonfire. Three days of staring into the flames, warmly lit fire reflected in chocolate brown eyes. Three days of waiting, waiting, and nothing else but waiting. When at last Seiko was reborn from the ashes, every remaining person who supported her stood before her. She was Hollowed, her hair exactly as it had been when she died human. Her beautiful blue eyes were empty sockets. She hadn't a tooth to speak of. Even more strange, the Black Knight Greatsword she'd died wielding was with her, just like all her other items. Having given her Estus Flask to Jinta, which had saved him from Gwyn's single Sunlight Spear, the only things she had were her custom black outfit and the broken pendant in her pocket. The dragon scales she'd earned, as well as the Titanite Slab she'd received from Sieglinde, were stored in Jinta's Bottomless Box within the flames of every bonfire. Getting to her feet and pulling her hood on, Seiko regretted being seen in such a state. She turned to the fire, having a few Humanity of her own by now, and reversed her Hollowed state. When at last she turned, grabbing up the black sword she'd claimed, Seiko found her answer to Abyss corruption at last.

"I'm sorry..." said Seiko. Whole and human by some miracle, not a trace of the harrowed form she'd been at the time of death remained. Her eyes were whole and piercing blue, her nails were grown in, and her hair was healthy and long again. "What happened...?"

Jinta, kneeling next to her, looked down at his helmet, gleaming in the sun as it lay on the mossy bricks of Firelink Shrine.

"We won... Solaire and I did it... But Solaire stayed behind. Ryuuko was right," said Jinta, looking back at the pale woman he'd referred to. "The past three days have been different. The clouds were how I could tell, to be honest. The first new day it became fully overcast, the day after it began to clear a bit, and today it seems the clouds may leave the sky for a time. Time is certainly moving again but without a way to sustain the First Flame forever or a way to stop the Dark from killing us all, it's just a small step forward. We have no leads as to where to go or what to do about it, but we're hoping we can find some by, actually, asking you a few things..."

Seiko tilted her head, confused.

"In your fight with the Four Kings," began Kuronoko, the woman with curved horns and a curved greatsword, "What did you do to overcome the Abyss?"

Seiko blinked, thinking back. "Went to my father's grave and got his ring. Came back with the ring on, and dropped into the Abyss. The ring came off and I started choking... Then... …?"

"Then what?" said Ryuuko. She and everyone else were leaning in, intensely curious.

"I... Think I crushed it..." said Seiko.

"Crushed what? The ring?!" said Ryuuko.

Seiko nodded, trying to remember if she'd done something else with the ring during the fight or if she'd lost it. She didn't remember anything like that, since she would have panicked at its loss. In fact, Seiko couldn't remember much after her burst of power. She knew she'd won, and she remembered going into the Abyss and fighting two of the Kings. After that it became hazy.

"So, what did the ring do? When you had it, of course," said Kuronoko.

"Kept the Abyss from invading me," said Seiko.

"So when the ring fell off you must have instantly been near death, right?" said Kuronoko.

Seiko nodded.

"What was that like?" asked Kuronoko, as if they were getting closer to something.

"Like drowning," said Seiko.

"And how did you stop it?" asked Kuronoko.

Seiko almost smiled. She could remember a bit better now that she'd been worked up to the event.

"I crushed the ring... It's completely gone..." said Seiko.

"Things don't just disappear. Where did it go?" asked Ryuuko, looking at Kuronoko.

"I think I absorbed it... Or something..." said Seiko, another bemused look on her face.

"That ring was The Covanent of Artorias," said Kuronoko. "It was a symbol of his clan and was created in the Abyss. If you destroyed it and whatever was inside is in you now, that means the Abyss sees you as one of its own now. You don't command it, you exist with it. It's mutual, not master and servant."

Seiko looked away, processing what she'd just been told.

"You don't know a thing about your clan or your parents, do you?" asked Kuronoko.

Seiko looked at Kuronoko and shook her head.

"Then allow me to give you these two starting points. It's all I know, but I'm sure you can find out more. First, no one knows where you mother is. She disappeared after the death of Artorias and there was no more mention of her. The only thing passed down was that she and Artorias were close, and she visited his grave only once before she disappeared. If you can find her, she may know more. I wouldn't imagine she'd be far from Artorias' grave, so that's a good place to start. The second thing is that your father was the greatest master of greatswords of his time. His sword was blessed by his clan and a similar one was given to his partner, Sif. If you truly want to be like your father, or surpass him, you must have a greatsword made for you and you must master it."

Seiko looked at Jinta. She didn't feel like explaining what happened when she tried using swords. Jinta answered for her.

"Seiko's broken every weapon she's picked up. The last thing I saw her use effectively was a modified Dragon Slayer bow, but she ran out of arrows far from any blacksmith and had to leave it behind. How could she master a greatsword without breaking it with such strength?"

"If you recall," said Kuronoko, "Artorias was also unnaturally strong. The feats credited to him could not be performed with anything less than the strength Seiko also possesses. I did not say she should find one, I said she should have one made for her."

"And what blacksmith do you know that could make such a thing?" asked Jinta. "The sword would have to be heavy enough for a giant and small enough for her to actually use. No human could make that, not even with good magic."

"There is one. But he is not human, or very bright," said Kuronoko.

"What?! Where?" said Jinta, surprised she had a lead.

"The giant blacksmith in Anor Londo. Did you honestly miss him?" said Kuronoko.

"I wasn't in Anor Londo for long, nor, I believe, was Seiko."

"Then you have who to go to. Like I said, he's not too bright, so if you want him to make something from scratch instead of improving something, you'll need to draw it up for him. Take that Black Knight sword with you. I'm sure he can use it to make something suitable. He's in a large chamber to the left of the main entrance," said Kuronoko.

Seiko looked at the greatsword that rested in her right hand. The end of it sat on the bricks, and it was as tall as she was. The weight was good enough for her to use properly, but it was too big.

"What about all of you?" said Jinta, picking up his helmet and standing up from his kneeling position.

"I'm taking them to Ash Lake!" said Rii, pumping a fist. "We're gonna duel each other for Dragon Scales to cure them of their curse!"

"Isn't that what you did?" asked Jinta.

"Exactly. Problem is, once you start the Stone Dragon won't let you leave with his transformation stones until you give him eighty dragon scales. Without those stones, there's no way to suppress the Undead Dragon's 'curse.' And without the scales, the Stone Dragon can die. He's stopped regrowing his own, so he needs his followers to gather them. Pretty clever, huh?"

Jinta gave Rii an odd look. "If you say so," he said, putting his helmet on.

"Anyway, this is where we part then," said Jinta, his voice now a bit muffled by his helmet.

Rii ran forward and hugged Seiko. Seiko flinched in surprise, but dropped her sword with a heavy crash to hug back right after.

Rii pulled away and Kama chuckled, a black bone hand held up to her smiling face.

"Take care," said Kama, shifting her scythe and bowing. Rii bowed as well, but the other three simply nodded their heads.

Jinta looked at Seiko and opened a hand. Seiko grabbed up her greatsword and slid her hand into his. Gloves or no, it was definitely different than the past few times they'd done it.

"We'll see you again," said Jinta.

"Someday..." said Seiko.

The two glowed a faint orange, shifted forward into the bonfire, and flared out of existence as the women watched...

* * *

"Well, well, look who's back," said the Firekeeper. As always, she leaned against the wall, her bronze armor gleaming in the low firelight. "And even better, I see you finally managed to catch your knight friend," she said to Seiko. "Though, when I last saw him, I don't believe he looked quite the same..."

"Ahh, hello," said Jinta. "And, yes, you are correct. When I first made it to Anor Londo I still only had basic knight armor and an old claymore. But, I'm curious, if I look so different now, how could you tell it was me?"

The Firekeeper shrugged. "With the way she was chasing that knight, I doubt she'd show up again in the company of anyone else."

Seiko smiled at that. It was good to see that others could understand her despite her silence.

"What brings you back to Anor Londo?" asked the Firekeeper.

"We're here for the giant blacksmith," said Jinta.

"Ahh, him. In all the time I've lived I daresay I've never seen such skilled metalwork as his. He speaks little, but he understands very well. Just make sure you're specific if you want him to make something... I've had several warriors leaving Anor Londo in a huff after receiving a sword twice as big as they were and still being forced to shell out souls for it."

"Hmm... We've been warned about that, but thanks. It was good to see you again," said Jinta.

"Likewise, Chosen Undead... But before you go, a question..." said the Firekeeper.

Jinta paused mid-turn. Seiko just watched and waited, listening.

"How can you still be here when Gwyn has been succeeded?" said the Firekeeper, her tone changing to something almost like accusation.

Jinta sighed. "Solaire took my place in the Kiln. Instead of challenging Gwyn alone, we went together, in one world. I don't suppose you know anyone who could tell us how to sustain the First Flame indefinitely, do you?"

The Firekeeper let her head hang. "As I thought... I was beginning to wonder if anyone would try that..." She looked back up. "As for your question, sadly, no. Even The Witch of Izalith couldn't do it. So while Solaire has freed Lordran from the cycle of time, the cycle of death remains. I trust part of why you are here involves that?"

"After the blacksmith, I had planned on speaking with Gwynevere," said Jinta.

Seiko looked at Jinta, this being the first she'd heard of that part.

"I doubt she has a solution... But, she may know where to find one, so, with that, I can only wish you luck."

"That was more or less my thinking as well... Take care, then..." said Jinta, turning and heading up the stairs to exit the chamber.

* * *

As it turned out, the giant blacksmith's chamber really was hard to miss. From the massive staircase leading to the castle, there were gates to the left and right. As instructed, Jinta and Seiko headed left through one of the gates. On that side of the castle there was a smaller set of metal doors. Saying they were smaller was more or less like saying a humpback whale is smaller than a blue whale. Jinta tried knocking on the giant-sized doors, but ended up barely making a sound. Seiko stepped forward, getting creative, and raised her Black Knight greatsword. Turning it to use the flat side, Seiko carefully slammed the sword against the door several times, trying not to break the sword or the door. A few seconds past before the doors began to swing open. A giant, just like the ones that could be seen at Sen's Fortress, pushed open the doors.

"Who are you?" said the giant, his booming, low voice articulating with an odd cadence.

"Forge your weapons?" continued the giant, raising pitch at the end to indicate it was a question.

"Actually, we need a weapon made. Can you do that?" hollered Jinta, making sure the tall blacksmith could hear him.

"Can make weapons... But need shiny..." said the giant, turning around and heading back to where he'd been sitting.

"So, you need metal? We've brought a heavy sword, but we need a smaller one with similar weight. Can you do that?" asked Jinta.

"Mmm," affirmed the giant. "Sound like old sword."

"We need a sword that Knight Artorias could wield," said Jinta, hoping that was what the giant was looking for.

"Ahh, I knew Knight! Gough good friend! Can make knight weapon," said the giant, fully understanding now.

"Wait, you knew Artorias and Gough?!" said Jinta, honestly surprised.

"Talk, 'tis no good. But forge, very good. You talk. I no talk. Just forge. But happy!" said the giant. Jinta and Seiko guessed that meant the giant didn't want to have a conversation, but would be happy to work for them and listen to them.

"If you say so," said Jinta. "Though, I'll probably be the only one talking, if that doesn't bother you. My partner here doesn't like to speak either. She's Artorias' daughter, and she needs a sword that won't break if she tries to use it. For the metal you need, we brought the greatsword of a Black Knight. Will that be enough?"

The giant shook his huge head. "Need two. But have one. Can do."

"You have one here already?"

The giant nodded.

"Well, then. I almost thought we'd have to go back to the Kiln... Should we draw up what we need then?"

The giant reached down by his side and picked up a box, which he set in front of Jinta and Seiko. Seiko opened it to find rolls of paper and a large brush that used ink. There was an inkwell stopped up and resting in the corner of the box. Seiko pulled out a roll and took up the brush, using the box to weigh down one side of the paper roll and standing on the other end. Jinta helped by opening the ink and setting it near her. The inkwell was meant for a giant, and so was very heavy for Jinta to move, bringing the hint of a grin to Seiko's face. She liked being able to do things Jinta couldn't, like moving large things, since she couldn't heal him or speak as well as he could. Seiko dipped the end of the brush into the ink, waiting for some of it to drip off so as not to smudge the paper, then carefully drew out the first few strokes. It took several minutes, during which the only interest the giant blacksmith showed was leaning over and moving the odd mask over his face to see better. When Seiko was finished, she leaned the brush up so it could dry over the inkwell, then looked over at Jinta.

"Help?" she said, bending to pick up a half of the paper.

"Sure," said Jinta, moving the box of supplies with his foot and grabbing up the other side to keep the paper flat. The two walked it closer to the giant blacksmith, who took it from them when he could get both hands on it. The giant flattened the paper against the wall, pushing it up with one hand and operating some clip device with the other hand. With the paper attached to the wall, the giant moved a large barrel over to keep the bottom half of the paper from rolling up, then accepted the Black Knight greatsword from Seiko. He picked through some of the other weapons he had stored behind him in more barrels to find the Black Knight greatsword that had been sold to him. Seiko and Jinta went to sit near a set of stairs while they waited for the giant to do his work. Without a real forge nearby, at first they wondered how the giant intended to reshape the two swords into what he needed. Their questions were answered when the giant carefully pulled the pommel and guard off of both, then held the disassembled blades in one hand. With the other hand, the giant started tapping his knee, developing a beat. As Seiko and Jinta watched, the giant's hand began to glow with heat. The giant was using Pyromancy to heat the swords, and using the tapping of his finger to count how long he'd been heating them. With the thick leather straps on the giant's hands, it seemed a bit unrealistic that he could hold superheated metal without hurting himself. Jinta took off his helmet to see better, but Seiko had already noticed what he was inspecting. The metal wasn't actually touching any part of the giant's hand, and seemed to be suspended in his grip inside a bubble much like the one Seiko had been captured in once. The giant started bobbing his head in time with his tapping finger, then suddenly slammed the metal in his hand down on his anvil. Sparks flew and the ground shook a bit, but the giant paid it no mind. He bent over, took up his hammer, and began to flatten the lump he'd made...

* * *

Jinta and Seiko had to wait several hours for the giant to finish. During that time, Jinta took note that the sun wasn't setting, no matter how long they waited. It was as if Anor Londo was still frozen in time somehow. However, there was no way for him to prove it, and he didn't understand magic in the slightest, so he didn't worry over it. Jinta had miracles, Seiko had Pyromancy, and that had been more than enough so far. When the giant was at last finished, he set his hammer down and used his index finger and thumb to pick up the sword. Popping noises came from his back as his spine straightened for the first time since he'd started. The giant held the black sword close to his mask, rotating it, turning it on its side, and making a general inspection. When he was satisfied, he carefully grabbed the blade on the flat sides, and handed it to Seiko, handle first. It was a black katana, perfectly sharp and shaped entirely out of the same metal as a Black Knight greatsword had in the blade. Even the guard, grip, and pommel were metal. Seiko tested the weight in her gloved hand, finding it heavier than the greatsword. It was the blades from two compressed into a single weapon after all. Seiko turned and walked out of the huge metal doors, standing in front of the metal fence keeping anyone from falling to their death. She raised the sword and slashed. The metal fence parted easily around her blade and not a single ding could be seen on the sword itself. The blade was dense, sharp, and intensely heavy. Seiko tested the sword's balance last, then headed back inside to see the giant.

"How is it?" asked Jinta.

Seiko set the sword at his feet, then turned to bow for the giant. She held a hand up to him, ready to give up souls in exchange for a weapon she could finally use. The giant dipped his head as his form of bowing back, then accepted most of the souls Seiko had saved up in her long journey. The work was expensive, but completely worth it to Seiko. At last she had something she could use without risking her well-being. It slowed her down considerably with its weight, but that sword would allow her to really fight from now on. Jinta bent to try and lift the sword, grabbing the handle and testing it. The sword didn't even shift. He pulled harder, just using his arm. Nothing.

"This thing is... You intend on fighting with this?! Even carrying it must be intense!" he said, standing up straight.

Seiko walked over, lifted the sword as if it were a normal katana, and rested the blade flat in her left hand.

"Put a hand under it..." she said.

"You're not going to drop it, are you? You'd crush my hand..." said Jinta, acquiescing.

Seiko slowly let more weight into Jinta's hand, every second watching as he had to struggle more and more to keep his hand in the same place.

"Alright, enough, enough!" said Jinta, putting a hand on his arm and trying not to give out.

Seiko lifted the sword again, relieving him.

"Almost half," she said.

Jinta turned his head to look at her, his eyes disbelieving.

"I knew you were strong, but that's just insane... No wonder you could handle those crystal Hollows so easily. It certainly makes sense if you're Artorias' daughter, though, I must admit. The kind of things he could do with a greatsword could only be done by someone with that much raw strength..."

Seiko had no way to sheath the sword; any strap she would use would snap instantly. She'd have to carry it everywhere.

"With that, I'm sure people will recognize you as a member of Artorias' clan. I think your mother would be proud too. It's not a greatsword, and it's not a dagger, but it's something that requires the strength of your clan and the finesse your mother was famous for. A fitting weapon, I'd say."

Seiko looked down at her new blade and smiled, the black sliver bisecting her blue eyes in its reflection...

* * *

Event 21: The Broken Pendant coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: I'm just gonna throw this out there because it's an interesting fact... Smough's Hammer takes 58 strength to wield, right? But a Black Knight Greatsword takes 32. Oddly enough, two Black Knight Greatswords are equal to the same weight as one of Smough's Hammer. Does this mean Seiko has 58 Strength? If it does, what would her Dexterity have to be to wield a Katana that heavy? And to move something that heavy like a katana and not an Ultra Greatsword would require even more Strength, right? Basically just trying to show you how convoluted these stats would have to be if I released them... Which is why I never will. It's not about number-crunching, it's about sending a message...


	22. Event 21: The Broken Pendant

Event 21: The Broken Pendant

* * *

Even after hours of waiting for Seiko's blade to be finished, the sun hadn't set in Anor Londo. While it struck Jinta and Seiko as odd, stranger things had happened. Gwynevere hadn't answered when they'd gone to her door, and it was doubtful to begin with that she'd have an answer for the duo. As the two walked across the main bridge of Anor Londo, heading back to the Firekeeper's chamber to leave, Jinta brought up his concerns about the passing of time.

"Do you think time has frozen again?" he asked, looking back at the ever-looming sun.

Seiko tilted her head, but didn't have an answer.

"You realize that if it has, we'll have to go back to the Kiln, right? What's the point of breaking one cycle while another continues?"

Again, no answer beyond a sigh.

"We'll know for sure once I warp us to the Undead Parish. It's the closest I can get us to the forest... Are you nervous about finding your mother? Even Hollow, she'd be frightening to fight if we had to..."

"She might not be there..." said Seiko.

"Where else would she go? Gwyn was trapped in the Kiln, Ornstein was in Anor Londo, Artorias was passed, and God knows what happened to Gough. She was hated and feared by many for her place as Gwyn's assassin. I don't think her own family wanted her after all she'd done. No matter how much I respect your mother and her role, I must admit that I, too, am a bit afraid of her. I wouldn't want to face any of the Knights of Gwyn again, especially not after fighting Dragonslayer Ornstein. If, in fact, she had nowhere else to go, why wouldn't she stay near Artorias? Were I to have a wife or lover, and lose them in such a way, I have to admit I probably wouldn't venture far from where they were lain to rest... Though that might just be my own obsessive nature..."

Seiko chuckled to herself.

"Ahh, don't laugh at me. I'm nothing if not honest. But enough about that. The point is that if your mother were alive or dead, I find it very hard to believe she'd be far from your father's grave. The Darkroot Garden is our best bet."

Jinta finished as he and Seiko reached the stairs down to the bonfire. They entered the chamber and heard nothing from the Firekeeper. Jinta knelt, holding his hand out for Seiko. She took it and they vanished in rushing flames. The Firekeeper could only sigh, turning her head to look at the bronze clouds visible up the stairs...

* * *

Jinta and Seiko reappeared inside a small room under the Undead Parish. Outside the chamber's only door, the gates to Sen's Fortress could be seen. Stairs upward lead to the parish itself, with its elevators and bell tower. Stairs down, however, lead to Andre of Astora and the Darkroot Garden. Seiko had never entered the forest from this area, since her first trip had been from New Londo. She had, however, met Andre before, and it was he who had made her current outfit. She looked forward to meeting him again after having come so far. She and Jinta headed down the stairs from the bonfire to the old blacksmith's chamber. By habit, Andre looked up from whatever weapon he was making to see who'd come. Normally, a man with his experience would never allow such a small event to affect his work. However, at the sight of Jinta and Seiko, Andre was struck with awe. He'd met both when they'd just barely entered Lordran, weak and ignorant. Now he saw Jinta holding a Paladin's helmet, Divine swords by his side, and Seiko. By looking, Seiko hadn't changed much. She carried her new black sword, and her coats ends were frayed from travel, but otherwise she looked the same. What struck Andre about her was not her outward appearance, but the very air about her. She'd always been determined deep down, but she'd been blindly pushing forward, no hope, but a solid goal. Now, just by looking at her, Andre knew she had hope, and had found fulfillment in her travels. He looked down at the sword he'd been making, picked it up carefully, and set it in his oil vat to be melted down and reworked later. He set down his hammer, cleared his throat, and prepared a proper greeting.

"Not much of a new arrival anymore, are you. Welcome back you two," he said with the same gruff voice Seiko remembered.

"We're just passing by this time. I see you're still doing well," said Jinta.

"I am indeed. A bit surprised to see ya back, but well. Did something happen to the young lady's bow?" said Andre.

"She ran out of arrows far from a blacksmith or shop, and we ended up leaving it behind. I understand it was your handiwork?"

"Yes, it was, but it t'was more her idea than mine. I've heard quite a few rumors, you know. Time passin' again, Lords dead, Abyss sealed, and a certain someone related to Artorias walkin' about. All that true?"

"If you put it that simply, yes. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Lord's Blade's whereabouts, would you?" said Jinta.

"Ahh, Gwyn's assassin? S'ppose ya haven't heard, then, that she's quite long dead. Walked back into the forest to visit Artorias' grave an' never returned. I bet ya'd find her right next ta his headstone. I bet you're lookin' for her to ask about Gwyn, then?"

Jinta and Seiko both nodded, assuming Andre knew more.

"Well, she might not be around, but folk's have been talkin' about some strange Abyss hole in th' lake. No one's gone close, fearin' another New Londo or Oolacile crisis."

"Oolacile?" said Seiko, thinking it sounded familiar.

"Ya don't know? It's where Artorias stopped the Abyss. Bit part o' his legend, that. Anyway, if yer goin' into the forest to look for the Lord's Blade's body, mind sealing that Abyss too? Not that it's my place to be askin'..."

"I will," said Seiko, sounding a bit surprised he'd be reluctant to ask.

"Many thanks. Will you two be needing any smithin' before ya go?"

"Not this time," said Jinta. "Thanks for the information."

"Anytime," said Andre, picking his hammer back up.

Seiko and Jinta headed down the stone stairs in the chamber, leading out of the Undead Parish and into the Darkroot Garden...

* * *

"I think the lake Andre mentioned is in the Darkroot Basin," said Jinta, looking up at a different path.

Seiko kicked the possessed tree she'd just impaled off her sword and walked over to him, looking up at the same path. She looked over at him as he looked over at her.

"Shall we?" said Jinta.

Seiko nodded, preferring to get the smaller business out of the way first. She and Jinta walked up the path to the edge of a cliff, then followed the winding cliff ever downward toward the Darkroot Basin. On the way down Seiko could see the cave she'd come out of on her first trip into the forest. From where they were now it was only a short walk to the ladder up to her father's grave. But first she and Jinta were going to search the lake for any signs of Abyss, like Andre had said. Their walk was a silent one, both quiet by nature. Jinta hadn't had to say it yet, but the only reason he spoke so much around Seiko was because she spoke so little. For now, especially as the beautiful sight of the lake came into view, both were content with the quiet atmosphere. As they got closer to the water's edge, Jinta noticed Seiko constantly looking toward a water-logged cave in the side of the basin, on the opposite side of the lake.

"What is it?" asked Jinta, looking from her to the cave.

"There's Abyss in that cave..." said Seiko.

"No where else?" said Jinta.

Seiko shook her head.

"Well, the only way there is through the water. And I can't carry you with that thing," said Jinta, eying her new sword.

Seiko, to Jinta's surprise, flushed red. She kept a straight face, but her mind had obviously wandered when he mentioned carrying her. She kept her composure, nodded, and the two walked toward the shallow path visible in the clear water. They had to hug the left wall of the basin, and they passed the ladder Seiko had used to reach her father's grave. Jinta went first, his swords drawn in case something was in the cave with the Abyss. Seiko was close behind, ready to seal away the Abyss they were sure to find. The cave entrance was wide, and the cave itself listed to the left as they walked further in. As they continued forward, Jinta held a sword in the way, stopping Seiko. There was, oddly enough, a gold colored crystal golem at the back of the cave. Behind it was a small point of Abyss. The Abyss seemed inactive for the most part, but the golem was very much aware. It charged forward, heedless of the shallow water.

"It's shoulder...!" said Seiko, pointing out the huge spike on one of its shoulders. The spike was clear enough to see a human figure trapped inside.

"Well, it's crystal! I'm almost useless!" said Jinta, the water impeding his mobility and his swords poor for damaging the crystal golem.

Seiko, on the other hand, formed a plan quickly. She jumped from the shallow water, pushed off of the wall of the cave with both feet, and slammed the pommel of her sword into the side of the golem. It bent inward like someone punched in the ribs, trying to recover and swing at Seiko to counter. Seiko hit the water and blocked as the golem's arm grew longer and heavier with crystal spikes. The force of the blow pushed Seiko toward the center of the cave but turned the golem away from Jinta. Jinta trudged forward, sheathing his rapier and quickly drawing his talisman.

"Force!" he yelled, exploding with white light and knocking the golem over.

Seiko recovered and jumped onto the golem's broad back. She stabbed her sword into the small of its back before hammering it with her fists until crystal dust began to fill the air. For a crystal golem, it was very durable. The cave began to shake and the water splashed about with Seiko's blows, one after another, pounding the golem's back closer and closer to the water-level. The golem couldn't get up with her heavy sword jammed into it, which left it defenseless.

"Seiko! Seiko! Hey! Calm down! Hitting it like that is useless!" said Jinta, yelling over the noise she was making.

Seiko stopped and looked back at him.

"Killing it is great, but shouldn't we save whoever's inside first?" said Jinta.

"It falls apart..." said Seiko, referring to the many others they'd fought that had collapsed into piles of dust.

"Yes, I know, but what if that kills the prisoner?"

"These things can't be cut..."

"Normally, no. But your sword is heavy _and _sharp. You should be able to slice through if you really give it a shot, right?" reasoned Jinta.

Seiko looked like a light-bulb had gone off. She promptly recovered her sword, stepped over the crater she'd made in the golem's back, and positioned herself to take a swing. She made sure her strike would go below the prisoner's legs, so as not to harm them if they were still alive. Seiko raised her black katana and sliced down, chopping off the huge spike in one swing. Her coat fluttered up with the force, allowing the small broken pendant tied in her pocket to dance out and hang exposed. The spike Seiko had sheered off began to turn to dust, exposing the captured person. Jinta reached in, grabbing what could now be seen as a woman by the waist to lift her free. The crystal golem itself was also beginning to crumble, much of its original mass now detached. Seiko hopped down from its back, making a light splash and looking over the crumbling golem at Jinta.

"I think she's ali-... Seiko...!" said Jinta, his voice becoming that of warning at the end. He pointed behind her, supporting the woman they'd saved with one arm.

Seiko turned to look back in time to see what looked like a black and tainted monkey's paw reaching out of the point of Abyss like a snake ready to strike.

"I don't think that's ordinary Abyss! Let's get out of here! Now!" said Jinta, trying to lift the woman over his shoulder.

Seiko turned to follow him, away from the odd limb spawning from thin air. The woman Jinta was carrying suddenly woke, broke from his grasp and turned, pulling out a catalyst and yelling a warning. Before Seiko could register what she'd said, the monkey's paw had slammed into Seiko's back, gripped her, and yanked her back. Even with her heavy sword, Seiko had to struggle with all her might to keep her footing. A skillfully launched spell hit the monkey's paw holding Seiko, but the paw didn't waver. It kept pulling, increasing its strength in spurts and yanking Seiko ever closer to the black portal from whence it came.

"_Jinta!_" yelled Seiko, stabbing her sword straight into the rocky floor under the shallow water, trying everything to not be pulled away.

Jinta jumped straight over the crumbled golem, drew his falchion, and started slashing at the side of the monkey's arm. A quick undulation and Jinta was slammed into the water by the side of the monkey's arm. Another and Seiko was yanked even closer to the portal. Her hair and coat began to flutter toward the opening, and her sword had been dragged through solid rock. Seiko, in a last attempt, used Power Within to increase her strength. She knew she had a short time to abuse it before it would knock her out or kill her. Using her sword as a lever, Seiko took a step forward. Then another. And another. She closed her eyes in effort, opening them with jets of flame. Her face contorted with anger and effort. With no more leverage from her sword, Seiko would have to pull it out and stab back in to keep moving forward. She waited until the paw clutching her had had a spurt of strength, then pulled her sword out. Before she could stab it back into the rock, the monkey's arm undulated again, yanking her off her feet and into the portal.

"_Seiko!_ No!" yelled Jinta, having been less than a meter away from helping her. He looked at the portal, fully considering going in after her.

"You!" he said, looking quickly at the woman from within the crystal golem. She seemed startled.

"If I go in, would I survive?!" demanded Jinta.

"It's a temporal portal, not something sinister," she said quickly.

"Good enough," said Jinta, assuming that wasn't an outright "no."  
Jinta dashed forward, drawing his swords, and rushed straight into the portal, disappearing into it after Seiko. No way some monster was stealing her away.

* * *

Event 22: Oolacile coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: Updating is really hard with all my classes, but I'm doing my best. Only Twin Humanities is getting updates, actually. To keep this comment story-related, sorry about the filler for the past two events, but I had to get us into Prepare To Die (AotA) content. Now that we're in, I can start setting it loose and preparing for the ending. It should get better from here, so don't expect any more filler or fluff. Story time again at last.  
Oh, and by the way, just because Seiko was born epic because of her parents doesn't mean she gets to keep that forever. I do have plans, mainly to develop character, for her. I just want to call it now: SOMEONE out there is gonna flip their **** out it for sexism or something. And I'm calling it now to basically say that if what I do later had happened to Jinta as a main character instead, I bet no one would have complained.  
Hope you enjoy the upcoming events.


	23. Event 22: Complete Failure

Event 22: Complete Failure

* * *

_**It must be mine once more. No one else may possess it. No other may be its ally.**_

* * *

"Seiko...? Seiko...? Come on, you're almost there... Wake up..." said Jinta, quietly. He'd been trying to rouse her for several minutes. She was stirring, but couldn't seem to fully wake up. At first Jinta feared she was dead, and had removed a glove to check her pulse on her neck. The two were in a small cave, at a dead end full of roots and occupied by a bonfire. Jinta hadn't tried to leave yet, not once considering leaving Seiko behind. Whatever had pulled her through the portal must have lost its grip, leaving Seiko and Jinta to fall out prematurely into this place.

Seiko opened her eyes, blinking a few times and looking rather bemused. Memories rushed back and she sat up suddenly, looking around. She visibly relaxed when she saw only Jinta was with her. She reached for her fallen sword, half buried by its own weight in the soft dirt floor.

"Where...?" she started, getting a better look around.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Jinta. "All I can say is that whatever tried to capture you failed, I jumped in after you, and now we're here."

Seiko tilted her head, trying to think of why something would try to do such a thing. She absentmindedly rubbed the side of her leg where something had been pressed against it as she'd been unconscious. When she did, her hand brushed the broken pendant, still hanging out of her pocket. Surprised, she picked it up, lifting the left side of her coat with it. The pendant's odd "chain" was tied inside her pocket to a small loop of cloth meant for restraining bottles or other small objects.

"Maybe this?" she said, looking at it curiously.

"What even is that?" said Jinta, leaning forward to inspect it. His helmet was off, and the motion brought them unexpectedly close.

Seiko recoiled, flushing, but kept the pendant held up for him to see.

Jinta cleared his throat, flushing as well, but maintained himself.

"Where, uhh... Where did you get this?" said Jinta.

"Seath's Archives..." said Seiko.

"It's... Weird... Something's wrong with this thing and I can't put my finger on it... I don't think we should hold on to it... That thing was as tough as a Lord. Maybe stronger. The last thing we need is to be ambushed by something as strong as a Lord."

Seiko sat still for a moment, considering. After a moment, she slid the pendant back into her pocket.

"You think we should keep it?" said Jinta, not off-put in the slightest.

Seiko just nodded. She agreed something was strange about the pendant, but to her it was a good something, unlike Jinta's dislike of it.

"Alright. No reason not to trust you, I guess. Do you feel ok? I'd like to get out of here and see where exactly we ended up. I can't warp with the bonfire, oddly enough, though I can still retrieve our items. Something seems very wrong here."

Seiko stood up, stretching her arms up over her head. Thanks to the soft dirt, she wasn't as stiff as the time she'd slept on stone in Anor Londo. That brought back the strikingly few memories she had of the Asylum. It had been less than two days from the moment Seiko had regained sanity to the point of her escape, but her nights in the water-logged cell had been nothing short of torture. The floor had been full of water up to ankle height, so the only place to stand or sleep had been a bordering lip of bricks less than a third of a meter wide. Jinta noticed the look of distaste on Seiko's face as she remembered more unpleasant times, and caught her attention by moving into her staring line of sight. He raised an eyebrow in question, but Seiko snapped out of it and shook her head, dismissing the topic and thoughts. Jinta put on his helmet, checked his swords and talisman, and sighed.

"Looks like our only way out is through that small tunnel," said Jinta, looking at the tube of dirt and roots just barely too small for him to stand upright.

Seiko went first, not needing to duck like Jinta. She had to snap a few roots hanging from the ceiling, but was otherwise unobstructed. The tunnel grew brighter, rounding a corner to a wall of white mist. Seiko looked back at Jinta, her face serious. They both knew what that meant. Seiko pressed forward, the thick mist slowing her until she could push completely through. Jinta followed as quickly as he could, appearing seconds after Seiko.

* * *

In the sunlight, everything looked different. Yet, unmistakably, this was the place where Artorias was buried. Only, it wasn't. The ring of water around his grave site was instead ankle deep everywhere in the basin. The high dirt walls encircling the basin were covered with brighter, more lively grass instead of the ill-lit weeds Seiko remembered. Above them, familiar skylines further gave away where they were. Across the basin, more mist blocked the way out, and the stone doors Seiko had passed through were missing. Instead, a strange beast guarded the way out, eying Seiko and Jinta as they entered.

"What... Where..." said Jinta, his voice one of awe and confusion.

"Ask later," said Seiko. It was more important to defeat the enemy in their way than to question their circumstances. With the head and body of a lion, the horns of a goat, wings on its back like an eagle, and the tail of a scorpion, the beast crawled down from the lip of the basin. It was graceful, as its feline features would betray, and it seemed intelligent.

"If that thing rushes us, go for the wings first," said Jinta.

Seiko nodded in agreement.

The two readied, but were caught off-guard by their enemy's first attack. The guardian, as it must be, opened its mouth and spat a ball of lightning. Since lightning didn't work that way, Jinta assumed it was spitting some kind of electrically charged fluid instead... And he and Seiko were standing in water.

"Get away!" said Jinta, dodging to his right and fleeing from the point of impact. The charge would spread, but not forever in a pool this big.

Seiko ran to the left, taking Jinta's hint to flank the guardian. Jinta ran toward the guardian, his swords drawn, preparing to jump and slice at its wing. The guardian saw him coming but, rather than turn slowly, had plenty of time to swing its scorpion tail at him. The long stinger aimed right at his chest, so Jinta had to come to a halt and spin out of the way. As he came out of his dextrous maneuver, Jinta slashed down with his falchion, slicing off the tip of the tail. At the same time, Seiko jumped for the guardian's back. She couldn't jump nearly as high as she used to without her sword, but it was high enough to grab a handful of fur and swing wildly at the guardian's right wing. With the heavy sword, Seiko was able to slice partly through the wing, but didn't have the stability to cut through bone. The guardian stumbled off balance from the extra weight, forcing Seiko to let go and retreat back or be crushed. The guardian tucked its wings in, ignoring the pain from its useless right wing, and rolled onto its feet quickly. It swung its head right, the top of its skull and its horns slamming into Seiko with enough force to send her flying, even with her heavy katana. She plunged into the shallow water, dropping the black katana in the process.

Before Jinta could get a hit in, the guardian kicked its rear legs up and pushed itself back, pinning Jinta into the water with its clawed feet. Seiko was up first, completely soaked and gripping her now broken right arm. The guardian spat more lightning at her, forcing her to keep moving. She snatched up her sword with her left hand and ran to the side. Stabbing the sword into the rock under her feet in the water, Seiko palmed a flame and pushed it into her chest. She pumped up the heat of Power Within, forcing the water all over her to turn to steam, drying her clothes, and causing mist to rise from the water she stood in. With Jinta slashing at the guardian's hindquarters, distracting it, Seiko released Power Within. She didn't want to overdo it in an unfamiliar place. Instead, Seiko ran for the guardian as it clawed at Jinta with a forepaw, breathing in deeply for another kind of Pyromancy. Jinta saw her leaning back, remembered the acid cloud, and instantly backpedaled away from the guardian.

"The face!" yelled Jinta.

Seiko kicked water at the guardian to get its attention, the pressure in her lungs rising every second. It turned, roaring, just in time for Seiko to spray a rust colored acid cloud into its face. The guardian recoiled, its forepaws flailing up. Out of breath, Seiko stumbled backwards, kneeling in the water. Jinta saw his chance, stabbing Emit Force with his rapier and aiming for the guardian's exposed chest. The guardian fell on its back, this time struggling to get up. Jinta ran over to Seiko, drawing his talisman and starting a prayer on his way. Reciting the whole thing had a much better effect than just saying the name of the miracle. He reached Seiko, grabbing high on her broken arm, and healing them both. Seiko's eyes bugged out and teared up as her bone snapped back into place. She felt the whole process and the pain was blinding.

"Sorry! No time for Soothing Sunlight! Now come on! Let's finish this thing!" yelled Jinta, putting away his talisman and drawing his rapier again.

Seiko looked up at him, her face one of anger and annoyance, not to mention pain. He could have at least warned her! As Jinta ran forward to continue fighting, he suddenly pitched forward and fell face-first into the water. Seiko had wrapped chains of Abyss around his ankles and had yanked him back. He jumped to his feet, sputtering.

"Wh-," he said, stopping to cough, "What'd you do that for?!"

Seiko didn't answer, walking passed him and whipping her arms from shoulder height downward. Abyss chains snapped from her fists, dragging through the water. The guardian finally managed to stand, its eyes blinded and fur falling from its face in patches. Before it could assess the situation with smell and hearing, it felt chains on its horns and was yanked to the floor. Seiko pulled back, yanking the entire beast forward in the water. Her eyes were still watery from her arm breaking and unbreaking, and her expression was one of rage and intense effort. Turning and letting the chains hang over one shoulder, Seiko started walking the guardian over to her sword, still shoved into the rock.

For a moment, Jinta thought Seiko could actually do it. As it turned out, however, she couldn't move fast enough to keep the guardian pinned down. It gained its feet and whipped its head back, yanking Seiko backwards into its nose. As she fell after the impact, the guardian opened its mouth to crush her in its jaws. Jinta didn't even have time to yell out before he saw her killed. Jinta was so struck by the image that he didn't even yell in anger. Seiko's remaining bits that hadn't fit into the guardian's mouth fell to the water, turning to ash.

Jinta traded his rapier for his talisman, preparing to try and fight from a distance and create an opening for Wrath Of The Gods. He managed to fire off several Emit Force miracles, hoping the wide effect blasts would keep the beast down. While it did keep the guardian from charging him, it wasn't as effective as he'd hoped. Giving up on that, Jinta began to recite the prayer for Wrath Of The Gods. Before he was even halfway through, the guardian's keen ears picked up his voice and it pounced on him. Pinning Jinta to the water with a forepaw, the guardian slammed its foot down over and over, pulverizing Jinta. Jinta was long dead by the time to guardian stopped stomping on the spot where he'd been...

* * *

Event 23: A Soul Not Worth Saving coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: Blah, blah, school's tough, blah, blah. This actually took so long because I had no idea how I was going to do this fight properly. I still don't like how it turned out. But, it opens the next event perfectly, and I know what I want to do for the next one. It should be out by next weekend. Sorry for the huge delay...


	24. Event 23: A Soul Not Worth Saving

Event 23: A Soul Not Worth Saving

* * *

Alone, Seiko pulled her black katana from the ground at last. The image of Jinta impaled on the Sanctuary Guardian's claw was still fresh in her mind. For some reason Seiko couldn't place, fighting it had been much harder than expected. By the time she and Jinta had revived, the guardian had already found a new way to fight without seeing. The water in the basin it guarded was a large part of that, and the only reason the beast was even dead was because Seiko had finally outsmarted it. Alone, a single Humanity left, and depressed, Seiko returned to the bonfire she'd come from to wait for Jinta. She waited, practicing with her oppressively heavy katana as she did. For her, the weight was necessary, but that didn't mean she wanted to be slowed down so much. Just carrying the sword forced her to behave more like a normal fighter. Not too much jumping around and no insane attacks. With it she could finally hurt something beyond punching, burning, or outright corrupting it, but that it slowed her down made it impossible for her to continue as normal with it. She took the three days to devise and practice a new fighting style she could use with the sword.

When Jinta finally revived, out of Humanity and ashamed he'd forced Seiko to finish the fight without him, Seiko was ready and waiting. She offered her last Humanity, holding it out in a gloved hand. Hollowed and unable to speak more than a rasp, Jinta simply held up a hand and shook his head, refusing her gift. Seiko thrust her hand and head forward, insisting angrily. Jinta walked around her, ducking and heading out of the cave. Seiko clenched her fist, concealing the Humanity as she followed him out. Seiko put her hood on, expecting more of a fight after leaving the water-logged basin. Even Hollow, Jinta offered to carry her over the water, forgetting about her sword for a moment. She held it up to remind him and he bowed his head a bit, further disappointed in himself. The two crossed the basin, rounding a corner, and saw the bridge to Artorias' grave as it was many years before Seiko ever crossed it. The forest on the other side seemed much more lively than the one they were used to, not fitting the name "Darkroot" at all. In the forest, Jinta and Seiko were met by monsters resembling scarecrows. They wielded pitchforks and large clippers, and carried pouches of helpful mosses and plants.

_Which way?_ wondered Jinta. To the right was a large cliff wall, which Seiko recognized. Other than that, there was nothing but dense forest. The only real choice seemed to be to head left, in the general direction of the Undead Burg. Seiko, noticing this, took the lead and headed left, into the forest. She knew there were ways out once they got near the Burg, so it was their best bet. As they continued, Seiko and Jinta encountered stone guardians along with the scarecrows. The scarecrows fell quickly, but Jinta's swords bounced off the tough armor of the stone guardians. Seiko could cut through them, but it took timing so as not to be crushed by the guardians' powerful stone hammers. Eventually, after fighting in a small crater, Jinta and Seiko came to a stone bridge. Just as they were about to cross it, a massive black dragon landed on it, staring at them with one large orange eye before taking off again. Both Jinta and Seiko were confused, since the only dragon they'd ever seen had been immobile in Ash Lake. Jinta had fought and killed a twisted ancestor, the Gaping Dragon, but even that had been a laughable excuse for a "dragon." Pressing forward, Jinta and Seiko came to a narrow passage in the rock. As they exited, the two came across a terrifying sight. A short cliff stood in their way, just two meters or so to the ground, but the ground at the bottom was tainted with Abyss and gave way to a massive pit.

"Down?" asked Seiko, looking at Jinta. She was worried now. Abyss hadn't been here before.

Jinta looked down, looked around, then looked at Seiko. He nodded, seeing no other way. The two hopped down, going around the pit in their way. They came around the pit, coming out from behind the shadow of a knoll, and faced another new scene. A massive structure Seiko didn't remember seeing stood at the bottom of a long drop-off. A small building to the right looked like it may offer stairs down to the building, but it was guarded by more scarecrows and two stone guardians.

"Scarecrows, please," said Seiko, more an order than asking for a favor. Jinta drew his swords and complied, expecting Seiko to begin a dance with the two stone guardians. That is, until Seiko used Power Within and stood her ground. One guardian drew close, raising his hammer, preparing to crush Seiko. Before it could bring the hammer down, the top part of its body began to slide off the rest, chopped off from ribs to underarm. Seiko had jumped and sliced it, which sent her right passed the other guardian. It turned, swinging its hammer low, back-handed. Seiko landed on her feet and blocked the strike with her sword, back-flipping when it knocked her into the air and landing on her feet again. A scarecrow to her right raised its large pair of scissors, but was cut down by Jinta before it could attack Seiko in her recovery. Seiko rushed forward, lowering herself. The motion and speed whipped her hood back, revealing her long black hair. Seiko cut through the right leg of the remaining stone guardian, spun, and sliced up its back. It fell to its right, using its hammer as a crutch and struggling to turn. Seiko jumped, front-flipped, and sliced the guardian in half from the crown of its head to the floor. Her unusually heavy and sturdy katana made the dirt jump around the blade as it struck. Seiko put her foot on the back of the stone guardian and yanked her sword out of the dirt beneath it.

* * *

Jinta, finished moments before, looked to her and nodded approval instead of rasping out anything, then jerked his head toward the building their foes had guarded. Inside were no stairs, just an empty section of floor and a strange symbol on the ground. Jinta squatted, touching a gauntlet-covered hand to the symbol. It glowed in response to the touch and moments later had revealed a stone platform to fill the empty section of the floor. Jinta looked up at Seiko and stood. The two stepped onto the platform, which glowed like the symbol had and began descending quickly. At the bottom, sure enough, the entrance to the coliseum-like structure could be seen. As Seiko and Jinta exited the odd elevator, heading for the coliseum, someone approached them from the left. The figure had walked over a small bridge to reach them, and called out to them.

"You two there, hold still," said the figure, its voice male and mildly sinister. "Let me guess, snatched up by a shadowy limb and dragged through a portal?"

Seiko and Jinta nodded.

"Yes, of course. Exactly what happened to me. We're all strangers in this strange land. But, at least now we are not alone. Judging by your gait, sir, I presume you are Hollow under that armor. I am Marvelous Chester, a... Hunter, of sorts. I happen to have quite a bit of Humanity on me, if you're willing to trade some souls."

Jinta thrust out his hand without hesitation. Seiko looked at him, surprised but keeping a straight face.

"Eager, aren't you," said Chester, his voice almost teasing. "Very well."

The two made their trade, which would have been impossible if Jinta hadn't been able to recover the souls he'd lost fighting the Sanctuary Guardian.

"The nearest bonfire is just over there, through the coliseum. Do come back when you can speak properly, since the lady here seems not to want to talk," said Chester, turning to cross over the stone bridge again, leaning on the stone wall on the other side.

Jinta and Seiko followed his directions, passing through the wide open area inside the coliseum. After approaching the bonfire to reverse his Hollowing, Jinta took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... I felt staying quiet would be best..." said Jinta.

Seiko smiled. "It's ok," she said.

"Shall we return to Chester? There's a few things I'd like to ask him," said Jinta.

Seiko nodded in agreement and the two passed through the coliseum again. After crossing the bridge, Jinta addressed Chester, having many questions.

"Where are we?" asked Jinta, already having an idea.

"Where do you think? We know this as the Darkroot Garden. But, in this time, it is called Oolacile. Or didn't you notice this was the past?" said Chester, all the while speaking as if to imbeciles.

"I had a feeling..." said Jinta. "And the Abyss? What's it doing here?" asked Jinta.

"Believe it or not, Oolacile has brought the Abyss upon itself. Fooled by that toothy serpent, they upturned the grave of primeval man, and incited his ornery wrath. What _could_ they have been thinking? But, to you and I, it's all ancient history. Speaking of history, have you happened across Knight Artorias? The legendary Abysswalker, from the old tales?"

Jinta and Seiko looked at each other, Seiko hiding her expression as best she could.

"...Well, if you haven't, it's just as well... He's a colorless sort, if you ask me. Very flat and uninteresting. Diving into the Abyss at the first sign of trouble to _save_ the poor citizens of Oolacile."

"Which way is Oolacile? Is that the town we saw below the bonfire?" asked Jinta.

"You're thinking of going after him? And here I thought a Paladin would have more of a brain... Which, I suppose, reveals how little I know, since a faith-monger like you probably has no logic to begin with. Yes, that's Oolacile. Now you know, so off with you. I fear your heroic naivety may spread..." sneered Chester.

Jinta considered retorting, but found it more wise to leave the bitter man. Seiko obviously wanted to hurry and help her father, and Jinta himself wouldn't mind meeting the legend either. The two hurried back toward the coliseum entrance.

* * *

"No... What?!" said Jinta. Blocking the way into the coliseum, this time, was a wall of white mist.

"Another fight? What could be in our way this time?!" said Jinta. "Should we go in? We're safe here, so I can use Soothing Sunlight first, but that's all."

"We should," said Seiko. She stood still, waiting for Jinta to recite his prayer fully. As always, Seiko felt as if she'd spent a day lazing in the sun after Jinta was finished.

"No way out if we go in. We don't even know what's in there. It could be that black dragon," warned Jinta.

Seiko pulled on her hood, fixing her hair, and just stared at the wall of mist. Jinta sighed, resigning himself to the fight.

"In we go, then," said Jinta, stepping forward with Seiko at his side. Through the mist, in dead silence, the two emerged. In the center of the coliseum, an odd figure stood facing them. It had a brown, bulging head and long, oddly jointed arms. Many gel-filled red eyes stared at them, unblinking. Either it was deceptively strong for its size, or they'd been tricked.

"Careful... That thing might-" started Jinta. He stopped when the false enemy was killed. A black and blue figure, trailing Abyss, dropped from an upper floor and stabbed a black and cracked greatsword through the original enemy's bloated head. Unsatisfied, the new enemy shoved the greatsword deeper into the stone brick floor, forcing the crushed body under it to spasm. The armored foe's left arm hung limp, as if the armor there was actually empty. The figure looked at them, its helm shadowing its face completely. In that moment, somewhere in his heart, Jinta knew who he was looking at. Seiko must have known too, judging by the blue tears running quietly down her face.

"Fa... ther..." she whispered, in awe and despair.

As if in response, Artorias began a loud moan of agony, ripping Abyss smoke from the surrounding bricks and absorbing it. His body shook and his head jerked uncontrollably. Ripping the tainted greatsword out of the brick and spinning with it as if it weren't even there, Artorias hefted his kill, still impaled, over his shoulder, flinging it at his two foes with a swing of his sword. The body rolled and bounced over the brick floor, stopping in front of them.

"Seiko...!" said Jinta, suddenly realizing what they were about to do. "Seiko, we can't fight him. We can't do this. Not only could he crush us both, he's not in his right mind. We can't fight him," insisted Jinta.

Silence. Then...

"I can save him..." said Seiko. Only Jinta could have heard the slight hysteria in her voice.

"... What?! No. No, you can't. You don't understand! Seiko, if you try to save him, what if you end up like last time?! What if you end up worse?! You can't. Don't try it. Don't."

Seiko wouldn't look at him. He could tell she wasn't listening.

"...Seiko...!?" said Jinta, truly frightened. "Seiko! Listen to me!"

Nothing. Artorias wasn't waiting, either. He pulled his sword back, shifting his weight, then charged forward. In a single, masterful stride, Artorias covered the distance and stabbed, aiming to kill Seiko. Seiko ducked, stepping aside to the right. Artorias flailed his limp arm, catching Jinta with a backhanded swing and sending him rolling into the wall. Seiko and Artorias stood less than half a meter from each other, suddenly looking right at each other. Artorias was even taller than Jinta, and almost as thin. Her sword in her left hand, Seiko thrust her right hand up at her father's shadowed face, calling out to the Abyss within him. It answered, rushing out of Artorias as black smoke, as if from the chimney of a factory burning tires.

"_Seiko! NO!_" yelled Jinta, finally up, his swords drawn.

Both Artorias and Seiko seemed to be overtaken by the event, both shaking and leaning away from one another. Still the Abyss linked them. Still it roared out of Artorias, like the rapids of a river of ink. Finally, Seiko broke the link, taking a shaky step back. Artorias remained frozen for a moment... Then, he lifted his left foot high, putting it on Seiko's right shoulder, and forced her to the ground on her back. He leaned down, his shadowed face centimeters from Seiko's. Then he began to draw back the Abyss from within her instead. Were she not pinned, Seiko's convulsions would have lifted her torso from the ground, arcing into a C shape. Instead, she could only jerk and shiver as Abyss rushed from her instead. Jinta couldn't get close, the rush of the Abyss meaning certain death for him. Finally, Seiko began screaming in agony. Artorias was not in pain as she had been. He was already a thing of the Abyss. At last, the Abyss ceased flowing out of her and all was silent for several heartbeats... But Artorias wasn't done. There was something in Seiko he wanted, and he would have it. For it was his to claim, as it always had been. Seiko's mouth opened, a silent scream of the utmost pain, but no sound issued forth. Instead, a bead the size of a tear rose from within her, glowing brilliantly in a hue of perfect purple. It floated up, right into Artorias' shadowed helm, and vanished. Seiko felt like someone had just opened her up and scooped out her insides. Artorias removed his foot, stepping back as if in awe. Jinta seized his chance, rushing forward and full-on tackling Artorias. He shoved with all his might, desperate to get just far enough away from Seiko. The instant he was, Jinta activated Force, point-blank, and sent Artorias flipping to the other side of the coliseum. The second he could move, Jinta rushed to Seiko's side.

"_Seiko! Seiko!_ Can you hear me?! Come on!" pleaded Jinta. "Seiko, please...! I can't... I can't do this without you... I can't do anything without you...! Please! Stand up! Help me! _Save me..._"

Seiko, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open, tightened her grip on her sword. Every breath shook her body. The Abyss was gone. All of it. She felt empty. As if only her heart remained inside her. But still she closed her mouth. Still she relaxed her eyelids. Still, she struggled to her feet. Jinta had called to her, and she would not disappoint him. She would not leave him. Never.

"...Seiko...?" said Jinta, desperation yet in his voice.

"Together..." said Seiko, her face hidden from his view by her hood.

"Together..." she repeated.

Artorias had recovered and turned to look at them.

There was no choice... Fight, or Prepare To Die...

* * *

Event 24: True Abysswalker

* * *

Author Note: Ever notice how, for some reason, the basin full of water isn't connected to the bridge in the Prepare To Die DLC? Odd, how that basin is perfect for Artorias' grave, but it's separated from the bridge by an _incline._ So, to keep the geography constant, I cut out the retarded stretch of inclined land keeping them apart. Which also meant moving or removing Elizabeth.

* * *

For best effect, imagine the final scene with this in the background: youtu(period)be(slash)QbO70-JLvo0


	25. Event 24: True Abysswalker

Event 24: True Abysswalker

* * *

_Save me... he'd said. He looks up to me. He needs me._

_ She can stand...?! Incredible...!_

_Even now, I remember... The night he saved me..._

_ Where would I be without her...?_

_ What would I be without him...?_

* * *

Artorias had retrieved what rightfully belonged to the Abyss. His mind gone, lost to the will of the Abyss, his body alone rejoiced in its approval. Now it said only to kill the ones in his way. Kill them or die trying. She is unworthy. He is too weak. Neither deserve the mercy of the Abyss it said. So Artorias obeyed.

Compressed, heavy black katana in her right hand for now, Seiko stood on shaking legs. No matter how she called to it, the Abyss would no longer answer. Her strength, normally something she would count on to make up for that fact, was drained by the experience. Seiko wondered what would happen when she tried to raise her sword for battle. But Jinta had finally asked something of her. They both knew they loved each other, even if the cruel world never allowed them time to express or grow the feeling. But this was something different. To Seiko, even more important. Before, she'd helped out of a sense of obligation, which she regretted. Not now. Jinta had asked something of her. Pleaded. Begged. It meant fighting her father, or what was left of him; a legendary warrior empowered by the Abyss she'd once commanded. She'd fought Lords alone and beside Jinta. She'd fought an army of Black Knights. Only her near-death in New Londo had truly scared her before now. Her legs shook with exhaustion... And fear. But they held. As long as she drew breath, and as long as she could stand, Seiko had every intention on doing exactly what Jinta had asked. It was now or never, with one Humanity between them...

If not for Jinta's helmet, he felt as if he'd shame himself. No one could see his expressions. No one knew the fear he felt. He'd come very far, especially for just being an ordinary human. He'd walked beside legends, defeated nightmares, and seen the face of Gwyn himself. But he knew. Inside he knew. In the beginning it had been his hard work, in the middle it had been the help of Solaire, and as his journey of Chosen ended it had been the help of Seiko. All else aside, just his time with Seiko had been more incredible than all the rest. With her by his side even failure had just been temporary. Every crushing defeat before meeting her had been mindless. Meaningless. He'd pressed on solely because he'd believed himself to be righteous. Funny that he'd only just now asked Seiko to save him; she'd already done that. He didn't fight and bleed and die to be "righteous" anymore, whether he was or not... He took the hits, he pressed on now, because the two people responsible for his successes needed him. Solaire, in a dying wish, entrusted him, _him_, to end the cycle of death. Seiko, a walking, breathing, daughter of legends and maker of her own legends, clung to him as if he were a pillar in a raging storm at sea. Just by his words she now stood. After _that_. It sickened Jinta to his core, how pathetic he was. Others may say he was pathetic for asking a woman for help. To Jinta, it didn't matter that she was a woman in that any woman could be just as great as any man. What killed Jinta, what twisted his guts into knots, was that he'd been forced to beg her for help in her current state... All but forced her to grit her teeth and fight for him. It was wretched in his eyes. Mortifying. And, if it meant losing everything, deep down he vowed to make it up to her... Somehow...

* * *

"Seiko," said Jinta, his voice flat with shame. "If you can give me time to use Soothing Sunlight, I can give you a chance to win... It's only a few seconds."

Still shaking, Seiko nodded. It was a plan, which they needed.

Jinta said no more, already starting his prayer. In the same moment, Artorias leapt into the air, Abyss billowing around him. In an instant, the Abyss shot Artorias forward, allowing him to cover the distance of the entire coliseum in the blink of an eye. Seiko dove left to avoid it, rolling smoothly but struggling to get up completely. She stood between Artorias and Jinta. Jinta could move, but he had to focus on speaking, and was supposed to think of nothing else but his prayer for the best effect. Artorias wasn't having it, turning and jumping again, this time in a tight flip that brought all of his weight down with his heavy sword. If Seiko blocked, she'd be crushed. If she dodged, Jinta would be crushed. So she did neither. Mimicking Jinta's blind bravery moments before, Seiko ran forward, too close for the greatsword to hit, and jumped. With her katana pointed up, Seiko used the weight of Artorias' own attack to stab through his left shoulder. The attack spun Artorias, causing him to land on his right shoulder and miss Jinta. Seiko landed behind Artorias, going to her right knee to absorb the fall. She switched her sword to her left hand, using her right to push on her knee to force herself up. Jinta should almost be done, so she turned to run for him, but the same right knee gave out and she stumbled. Artorias was up and Jinta was running, still trying not to miss a single word or stutter or breath in the middle of a verse. Artorias swung, Jinta ducked... And slammed his palm on Seiko's head, grabbing it.

"... by holy Soothing Sunlight!" finished Jinta, his entire body tense and ready to be cut down. His job was done. He'd reached her in time. Even if Artorias killed him now, Jinta believed Seiko would find a way to win. He let go of Seiko's head, noting, somewhere in the back of his mortally terrified mind, how beautiful her hair was.

For Seiko, it was like her first breath in several minutes. She could move. She had command of her body and her strength... And her Pyromancy. She began to stand, moving passed Jinta by less than a centimeter and slashing up and left to deflect Artorias' sword just in time. Sparks flew as the two near-indestructible blades glanced off each other, Seiko's going up over Jinta's head, Artorias' slamming into the brick floor to her right. With her free right hand, Seiko thrust her palm forward, loosing a gout of Fire Surge. Artorias stumbled back a step, taken off-guard by his future daughter's blue flames.

"Move," commanded Seiko, her voice full of her willpower. Jinta, still shocked he was alive, was only able to react by turning around. When he saw and understood how Seiko had deflected the blow that should have killed him, Jinta took a step back. His prayer had affected him as well, but his mind and heart were still broken.

Artorias flailed his empty armored left hand, spewing an odd, Abyss corrupted goo. Seiko, still far more focused than Jinta, kicked her left foot back, hitting Jinta in the chest. Jinta flew onto his back, out of range of the goo, leaving Seiko to roll to the right in an odd manner, her leg still sticking out. It took discipline and focus to not gut herself with her own sword in the process. Coming out of the roll, Seiko crossed her left arm over her body, her katana pointed down, to block Artorias' next swing. Meant to catch her off-guard, the swing was back-handed. Greatsword master that he was, Artorias had twisted his hips and back perfectly to give the attack all the force possible. Seiko was sent into the air, but she was able to land on her feet, her boots skidding over the stone brick floor. Now Jinta was the closest target, so Artorias took a step forward to get in range and swung overhead. It was a perfectly flowing move from his last attack. Jinta, still holding his talisman, cast Force to block. It was weak, a sign of his faith wavering and his focus being shot. Still, it was enough to stop Artorias' blow. In the meantime, Seiko ran back within range and slashed at Artorias' exposed ribs. She passed from Artorias' right to his left, cutting across his armor just under his breast. Spinning, Seiko slashed again, cutting into Artorias' limp arm. His armor, once as unbreakable as his sword, parted, sheering off the empty arm. The moment his armor hit the bricks, it crumpled like a tin can until only a purplish crushed ball was left. The crushing Abyss forgave nothing.

Artorias, stunned more than wounded, simply looked at her. Seiko took it as an opportunity, stepping forward for another slash. She stopped and jumped back when she saw the Abyss rising around Artorias, right up out of the bricks. The legendary knight issued another agonized moan and pulling even more Abyss into his body. On the outside, it looked as if Artorias were using the Abyss to strengthen himself. But within, Artorias already had the strength to end the fight. It wasn't about more power, it was about the Abyss further corrupting and controlling him. The knight himself didn't want to fight. Didn't want to kill an innocent. But the Abyss was another story. It had joined with the Abyss inside Seiko, and it knew everything about her. But now, so did Artorias. He could see her trying to plan. As a great warrior, he knew when he outmatched an opponent. Now he was being forced to watch as his body attempted the murder of his own daughter... Ciaran had never told him. Maybe never had the chance... As more of his ability to resist faded, Artorias did all he could to reign back his power. Pulled every blow he could, even just a little. Anything to let himself be stopped. Even at the hand of his future daughter.

* * *

_How can they fight this way...?_ thought Jinta. He was useless, watching and avoiding Artorias. Why wasn't he distracting the enemy? Or even fighting?! Jinta watched as Seiko closed in, traded blows with Artorias, then escaped before Artorias could corrupt her. Seiko never blocked; it was useless to try. She always deflected or dodged Artorias' attacks, her own undeveloped strength no match for her battle-hardened father. Any other sword would have broken long ago, but Seiko's black sword, compressed from two Black Knight Greatswords, was one to rival the Greatsword of Artorias. Jinta realized two things as the sparks flew and bricks shattered. First, Seiko had been stronger once, before she'd gone Hollow. It was so obvious to him now, as he watched Artorias, that he felt dumb for not noticing before. Second, a revelation crashed over him like the Abyss itself. Seiko hadn't given up. She wasn't even nervous anymore. Her blue eyes glowed with the same silent certainty they always had. Even when she'd just lost a large part of what had made her so strong, Seiko didn't show a single sign of backing down. In fact, she was more aggressive than Artorias!

_How? What within her allows her to be so..._

Then it hit him. So simple and so cliché, if he weren't standing in a battle ground he might have even laughed. It was him. Jinta himself was what drove her ever onward. Ever higher. Simply by being with her, needing her help, Jinta had pushed her further than anything else before. In the beginning, she'd chased him to move forward. When she'd caught up she'd practically dragged him by the hand through every trial afterward. Now here they were again, Jinta needing Seiko's help, and Seiko rising to the challenge. It was him. And if he could fuel her willpower so strongly, why couldn't she do the same to him...?

* * *

Seiko could feel it. There was music in this fight. Every clang of metal, footfall, rush of air behind steel, and shattering brick had a place. Even the bare seconds between each clash fell like beats of rest. No Abyss, not much time for Pyromancy, Seiko fought with her agility and skill alone. It was impossible to match her father's strength, and she could no longer expect to be immune to the Abyss, so she finally had nothing left to her but what she'd been born with. She could match Artorias this way, but if the fight carried on as it was, Seiko would eventually lose. It came down to stamina, and Seiko couldn't match the endless power of the Abyss that controlled Artorias. Even as Seiko realized this, the record scratched in its player. The music of battle ground to a halt.

"Move!" commanded Jinta.

Jinta leapt from behind Artorias, just as he'd done to Gwyn, and stabbed down into both of Artorias' shoulders. Not nearly as stable as Gwyn had been, Artorias went down to one knee. Seiko barely stopped her current attack in time to avoid beheading Jinta. Letting go of his swords, Jinta put both hands on his talisman and pressed it to the back of Artorias' head. Seiko jumped back, hearing Jinta rattling off the entire verse for Wrath of The Gods in the seconds between his command and pinning Artorias. Her memories flashed, only for an instant, on when Jinta had saved her in the Duke's Archives.

"...by The _Wrath_ Of The Gods!" stated Jinta, as if ending a powerful sermon.

White light and black Abyss smoke exploded from the spot. After the initial ringing in Seiko's ears from the overpressure, she could hear Artorias roaring in pain. Jinta planted his feet and yanked his holy swords out of Artorias, hopping back.

"Together," agreed Jinta, at last.

Seiko couldn't help but smile her confidence.

* * *

Every witness to the fight could tell instantly, Jinta had changed. For Seiko, who'd seen him change before, it was even more obvious. For someone so dextrous, Seiko had always wondered what would happen if Jinta had to fight someone without using a shield. For a few seconds, she stood and watched, understood, and was impressed by what she saw. With Artorias' weapon, even with all his strength, he could only swing a limited number of ways, and had to telegraph every motion to do it. Jinta saw every single attack coming now that he was focused. Just like when Seiko had seen him fight a Black Knight in the dark, she could see the white streaks of energy from every slash Jinta made. A spinning dodge here, a duck and flip there, always attacking as he moved and always one step ahead of his slow opponent, Jinta exuded determination. He'd never been self-confident, or physically strong compared to Seiko, but he had something Seiko didn't have.

He'd never told Seiko how he'd recovered from being Hollow. He assumed it was unimpressive and uneventful. It had been a decision. Not a normal one, of course. His broken spirit and sanity had one day come together and simply began again. As if his being had decided it was time for change. Time to do something. And here, again, Jinta had that same feeling. It was time for a change. Time to do something. He'd had enough of relying on Seiko's help. Had enough of being dragged along by "fate" and the decisions of others. He'd decided to fight, come death or corruption, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

About a minute into his fight with Artorias, Jinta managed to turn the knight away from Seiko. She took the opportunity to join the fight again, moonsaulting over her father and slashing through his right shoulder. Abyss smoke sprayed from the wound but Seiko was already by Jinta's side.

"Block!" ordered Jinta.

Without question, Seiko pointed her katana at the ground and swung it up and to the left, like a windmill's arm. Perfectly, she deflected Artorias' current attack, giving Jinta time to make several slashes while spinning around the Abysswalker. Surrounded again, Artorias spun to take advantage of his deflected blow, aiming to cut both of his enemies in half at the waist. Seiko ducked and Jinta jumped, both turning their motion into an attack. Both slashes were upward, nearly unbalancing Artorias. Before they could strike again, Artorias' body called even more Abyss to it. The Abyss was growing furious with Artorias' ability to resist.

"When it's clear, Acid Surge!" yelled Jinta, over the tumult. Seiko saw him holding his talisman, and soon saw a barrier around him. She knew what he planned to do by that, so she complied, inhaling deeply. The very second Artorias dropped the Abyss, Seiko breathed the acid out, almost completely obscuring Artorias from her sight. She couldn't see Jinta either, until streaks of white light appeared over and over inside the rust red cloud. She could hear Jinta hollaring in rage and effort, and saw Artorias' greatsword appear on the edges of the cloud several times. All at once, the strategy ended, Jinta leaping out of the cloud after slashing at Artorias once more. Seiko saw his barrier fade almost the instant he stood by her. Artorias rushed out of the cloud, faster than before, spinning and holding the greatsword out. From above he looked like a pinwheel, and his boots forced sparks from the bricks underfoot. Jinta jumped back and Seiko ducked again. When Artorias stopped spinning, after two rotations, Seiko slashed at his sword arm, near the shoulder. Abyss smoke escaped the gap and his arm went limp. He still gripped the sword, but now he could only flail it with his weight.

"Can you use Power Within?" asked Jinta, a bit further back than Seiko. She dodged Artorias' next attack and gave a thumbs up with her free right hand. She tossed her katana from her left hand back to her right, where it had began the fight.

"You?" asked Seiko.

"I've got a plan," said Jinta, "But I'll need time again."

Seiko didn't answer. She didn't even need to look back. Jinta was good at finding the right strategy to end a fight, and she trusted him. Artorias, stepping forward to shift his weight properly, slashed upward with his limp greatsword, stepping forward again to force it down as he bent his back. Seiko side-stepped the upward slash, then tried to block the downward slash by putting her katana over her head. She assumed it would only be the falling weight of the greatsword. Her mistake pushed her to her left knee to absorb the intense blow. Artorias wasn't such an amateur; he'd used his steps and the muscles of his back to add force to his swing and it was almost as strong as when he'd had use of his arm. But that moment gave Seiko her opportunity. She let her blue flames blossom in her left hand and pressed the hand to her chest, letting Power Within take hold. Almost instantly, she could stand, pushing Artorias' sword to her right with her katana. It forced Artorias' arm to cross over his body, normally making it useless to attack. But, again, Artorias showed his prowess, stepping to his left and twisting his hips and shoulders to swing the sword back-handed and attempt to chop Seiko in her ribs. Seiko jumped, threw her sword in the air, and blinded Artorias by taking off her coat and throwing it at his face. She hit the ground, caught her katana, and jumped forward. Using the ground-breaking force of her jump, Seiko kicked Artorias in the head. Artorias flew back, hitting the floor on his back and bouncing. The knight gained his feet as Seiko's coat fluttered to the ground between them.

* * *

In that exchange, Jinta had knelt with his talisman, praying aloud to a new source.

"Solaire...? I know you can hear me... You've taken Gwyn's place. You were his son. I'm sure you're the Lord of Sunlight now. You found the sun you always searched for... Well, you asked me to end the cycle of death, and here I am, hunting down a way. Time is convoluted. If it's in your power... Lend me your strength! We can't win without it!"

A few seconds of silence for Jinta, the same seconds that Seiko blinded and kicked Artorias. Then, an answer Jinta did not expect. His falchion glowed in its sheath, so he drew it. The blade was golden, glowing like the afternoon sun.

"Sunlight Blade?!" said Jinta, having expected another barrier or some bodily aid.

"If this is what you think I need..." said Jinta, speaking to the nonexistent Solaire again.

Jinta rose from his kneeling position, putting both hands on his sword and rushing forward.

* * *

"Seiko! Get him off balance!" yelled Jinta, approaching from behind her.

Seiko shot forward in a sprint, much faster than he was while under the influence of Power Within. Jinta knew she didn't have long left with it before it would risk knocking her out. That was the last thing he needed, so it was do or die in this clash. Yelling after her, Jinta betrayed more of his plan.

"Once he's off balance, back off! No more Power Within! I still need you, damn it!" roared Jinta, his blood rushing in his ears.

Seiko heard him, but didn't show recognition. She just charged Knight Artorias, swapping her sword to her left hand in preparation. Artorias, just as she thought, went for the powerful swing across his hips, slashing for Seiko's left side. Seiko blocked with her katana, her blade and arm shivering from the force and a loud ringing issued forth. Skidding to a stop right in Artorias' face, Seiko palmed a blue fireball in her right hand and threw it like a professional baseball player, beaning the Abysswalker right in the face. The fireball exploded and Artorias stumbled back. With no way to counter, he was open if only Seiko was in a position to hit him. But just because she wasn't, didn't mean he got off easy. Jinta reached the scene at exactly the right time, stabbing Artorias in the gut with his falchion, Sunlight Blade sending lightning through Artorias' entire body. Golden light flooded out of every gap in Artorias' tainted armor, and a different, inhuman scream echoed from his helmet. Jinta put a foot on Artorias' chest and pulled his falchion out, then proceeded to slash the knight over and over, taking every second he had to inflict maximum damage. Behind him, Seiko had released Power Within and was struggling to stand. Her body felt like it was being eaten from the inside out, lactic acid and latent heat forcing her ability to fight right out of her body. All she could do was watch as Jinta put Sunlight Blade to the best use possible. When Artorias finally managed to struggle out a flailing attack, Jinta was too fast to catch, jumping back and running around Artorias' left side, slashing all the way. Now behind Artorias, close to the coliseum wall, Jinta jumped toward the wall. Pushing off deftly, Jinta flipped back toward Artorias, slashing left to right at Artorias' neck. His lightning-filled blade passed right through Artorias' weakened armor and he landed on a knee in front of Artorias. Behind him, the once-proud Abysswalker went to his knees, the tip of his sword being forced into the bricks to support him on weight alone...

* * *

For a moment, nothing happened. Jinta's falchion returned to normal, forcing him to wonder what he could do next if Artorias survived. His worry was for nothing, however, as the sound of a section of Artorias' armor denting in creaked out. Another section, then another was crushed into Artorias' body by the force of the Abyss he could no longer withstand. Both Jinta and Seiko couldn't believe what they heard next...

"Thank... You..." came a breath on the wind, from behind Jinta. Artorias' armor consumed him, crushing everything within to nothing but a corrupted ball of useless metal. His sword remained where it had been forced into the floor, also corrupted heavily. Jinta and Seiko both fell to the floor where they stood, exhausted...

* * *

Event 25: Truth Of The Battle coming soon...

* * *

Author Note: Yes, I will mention that Artorias fought with his off-hand here. Yes, I will be bringing someone in to explain that. No, we're not done yet, and any Dark Souls fan with the DLC should know that. And, no, I don't regret a single thing I just wrote. Without doubt my best weapon-combat fight scene ever. Honestly, I do hand to hand better, but this was incredible practice, and a ton of fun to write. I really hope you enjoyed it, and if you find any big issues, please let me know. I haven't been getting a lot of feedback recently, so I'm kinda left wondering if I've alienated people or if I'm doing a good job or not. This is about practice, not self-satisfaction. If there are flaws, show them to me, so I can work to correct them here and in the future. Thanks for reading so far! Over 5500 views!? Holy _shit!_


	26. Reviewer Answer (Oct 7)

Twin Humanities: Reviewer Answer

* * *

)))(Update: 10/7/13) Updated section is at the bottom. Hit "end" on your keyboard to jump to the bottom. Watch out for messages like this so you don't miss anything, in case I go overboard in an answer(((

* * *

Seiko's Acid Cloud?  
If you remember, Seiko went looking for Power Within in Blighttown. Consider the following section from Event 5:  
"Over rickety bridges, dodging toxic darts, and fighting ghouls all the way, Seiko found the body of a dead adventurer not too for up in Blighttown. A few well placed Flame Arrows did away with the odd worm guarding the body, and Seiko found what she had sought. The dead adventurer, all his possessions intact, lay dead below the worm. From the looks of him, the worm had latched onto him and bored holes in him to feed. In his bag, Seiko found several diaries, some filled with writings of things he'd learned in The Great Swamp from Pyromancers there. He wrote of ways to summon toxic and acid from within the body using Pyromancy, and had an entire notebook dedicated to his study of Power Within. Seiko sat in the dark, flames dancing on her gloves for reading light, studying his knowledge of Power Within. At first, Seiko believed she had once used it without knowing, in her fight with the Iron Golem. She was proven quite wrong the instant she attempted the technique. Holding her own flame in her hand and pressing it to her chest, and releasing it within herself, she felt intense strength and focus wash over her. She saw in greater detail and time began to slow. With just her will alone she could amplify the effects, though the moment she tried she felt her body grow ever hotter. Quickly, she released the technique and read more. Just as she feared, overuse of Power Within could be fatal. Initially, it would not be as powerful, but if Seiko practiced it, its intensity and duration could be prolonged. As a result, her body would grow more powerful even without Power Within active. Seiko took the dairies back to Quelaana, reading over the rest carefully before leaving again, this time out where Siegmeyer had shown her..."

There's your explanation. There's a guy who learned from the people of Great Swamp, as well as from others he met. Along the way, he learned Power Within, whether from Carmina or someone she taught, I never said. He also learned the mist Pyromancies and wrote about them, though, again, I don't say from who. By reading his journals, Seiko was introduced to new ideas about Pyromancy, she just never used them because there was no need. However, the moment rose, so she tried one. It won't be the last time. Hope that clears it up...

* * *

Will Artorias Of The Abyss (Prepare To Die) be included?  
YES. I can plainly see that this is getting many views every day, actually at least 20, so I already have that planned. In fact, it leads into the ending of the fanfic. That final section of events will focus the most on character development, and probably have the best fights in the story, now that I think about it.

* * *

What do Seiko and Jinta look like?  
I'm updating with this answer simply because I feel it is VERY important to understand what they look like. Now, I'm pretty positive I make comments about their physical traits at the start of each event, going over and over them until it becomes the reader's instinct to picture them, but juuuuuust in case:

Seiko has pale skin, ink-black hair, and piercing blue eyes. She is relatively short, but I refuse to give a height. Her hair falls below her waist, and is mostly, if not completely straight. Her Darksign is just under her ribs on the left side of her stomach. For clothing, Seiko wears a coat similar to Black Rock Shooter, who she is based on. The coat does not zip up, hangs behind her to the middle of her calves, and includes long sleeves and a hood. There are two large pockets sewn in for many purposes. Seiko wears black boots that come up just under her knees, with platforms that increase her height a few centimeters. She wears black gloves, only extending to her wrist, and they finish covering her arms completely when combined with her coat. Under her coat, Seiko wears black short-shorts made of the same fabric as her coat. They are low enough to not show anything, while high enough to show off quite a bit, though the purpose is completely free motion. To maintain modesty, Seiko also wears a bikini-top made of the same fabric as her coat, also black. Her previous weapon was a shortened Dragon Slayer Bow and arrows, but she abandoned them in The Great Hollow.

Jinta has tanned skin, brownish black hair, and dark eyes. He is at least a head taller than Seiko, if not a bit more because of her boots. His hair is cut close to his head, but he is not bald. His Darksign is on his back, beneath his right shoulder-blade. For clothing, Jinta wears a modified Paladin Armor Set. To see the original, play the game or check out the WikiDot. The modification is that Jinta's set has metal boots the same color as his helmet, instead of just shin-guards. For weapons, Jinta has a Divine +10 Falchion and Divine +10 Estoc. He has developed a way to combine the Emit Force miracle and his swords' holy energy to allow him to slash out Emit Force. This method, instead of a simple splash bomb of energy, allows its power greater focus and power, but requires accuracy and skill.

* * *

Abandon Canon endings?

Look, it's called fan-FICTION, but anyone who fully abandons the canon isn't writing about what they loved in the first place anymore. You make a story here, you should be fitting the canon, not changing it. I realize I've stretched it horribly, but I also believe I've kept within the boundaries. If you must know, I plan to keep BOTH canon endings to Dark Souls, and I even have a way for it to fully make sense, even to the lore fanatics who realize what Logan almost gave away. So, in short, to quote a great series: "Really, Krillin?" "Ha, ha, F**K no!"

* * *

Will there be lemons? *revised*  
Probably not. Let me explain why I changed my mind, and be as blunt about it as possible:  
If you want to see a guy with a buzz cut banging a pale skinny girl, I'm sure you can find that elsewhere. If the characters reach that point before I end the story, which, given their reserved nature is not likely, then I'll write it in. However, if it's not natural or would have to be forced, I won't do it. This story, like all my others, writes itself. I started it, I made the characters, so now I let them drive the story toward the set end scene. How they get there, what they do or say, and everything else just happens on the spot as I write. I don't plan much.

* * *

Writing style? *big section, tl;dr at the bottom*  
This is in response to one reviewer's teacher-like comment about my errors. Were this an essay, I would agree 100%. I use fragments. I make spelling errors, forget letters, leave in words or leave them out, and just generally don't look over my work before submitting it. Now, WHY do I do these things? Simple. If I sat down and had to spell out for you how someone exploded and made a paragraph out of it, would it really be as jarring as "Gwyn exploded"? No. After reading my long, drawn out descriptions and carefully worded scenes, a small sentence seems out of place. It draws attention. By using variation in writing, an author can keep readers from getting exhausted. One long-winded sentence after another is pretty boring to read, isn't it? My use of slang in dialogue to create a tone is the same: a stylistic choice to keep the reader's interest. And so, while these may be errors in proper, textbook English, they are part of good creative writing.  
Let me stop you right there.  
Did I really just say all that as if I'm some genius writer who knows exactly what he's doing? Cuz I'm not. Why else would I be here, on this site, practicing as much as I can? I'm here to grow. I'm here to learn from myself and from you all. I don't wanna know what's correct, I wanna know what works. I'm writing a book next summer, and I want my style to be up to snuff. I've tried starting it several times, only to get about 80 or so pages in, then look back and be disappointed at every single page. The nature of the story doesn't help, but that's not the point. What I said here is from experience, and are words of wisdom from other actual authors. If you need a reference, look up Brent Weeks (Night Angel Trilogy) ((Any Dark Souls fan would love those books, just a side note)). If my writing can one day be as genius as that trilogy, I'll know I've done something right with all this practice.

So, if my writing style is off, please say something. I don't even mind being picked apart like that, since it revealed a few mistakes that were too big to leave alone (like a single missing comma that screwed up the entire section). But I'm not asking anyone to review, review, REVIEW. I'm not here for crazy amounts of attention, a high review counter, tons of favorites and follows, or anything else so trivial. I'm here for practice and I'm here for you, the reader. I want anyone to be able to enjoy my writing without getting lost, while at the same time not losing any of the story or description. So if I'm doing that, great!... But I still don't think it's good enough. I'm probably never going to be good enough in my own eyes. But that's why I need you. If you loved a scene, tell me! If you know why, please say so! If you thought something was terrible, please feel free to flame and rage and tell me exactly why it "blew ass." I'm not ever going to reach my best without some help, and that's why I'm here.  
I've gotten this good on my own, being my own critic and getting little to no attention otherwise, but I felt like I had hit a ceiling. So I took Lorn and's advice at last and came here to write fanfiction. I'd tried once, quite a while back, but I'd found myself uninterested. You can see how bad I was if you look at my two oldest fics... When I finally came here, really started in on this site, I knew I had to do something more. I needed practice, feedback, and more practice. I started Twin Humanities because I had an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone, and here I am with more than 3,500 views. Sure, you all might scoff because many stories have so many more, or you might think me a braggart for even putting such a number out there... But the fact is that I'm so proud of that, and thankful beyond what I could ever say in writing or out loud... I've struggled to have Seiko get that message across - struggled to have her pass on my lesson that actions mean so much more than words ever could. It's part of my practice... And there's always room for improvement...

*tl;dr*  
My style is my way of keeping things interesting for my readers, and isn't meant to be perfect English. If you like something in particular, point it out and tell me why. If you hate something in particular, flame me about it if you have to. I'm not here for reviews, or whatever else, I'm here to practice. Without your feedback, be it in reviews, view count, PMs, or anything else, I won't ever get better. And getting better is why I'm here. Thanks for everything so far, truly, but always remember that the best is yet to come, and that none of us will see it without each other...

* * *

Too strong / too stretched?

I was waiting for this one, actually. As I said in my most recent chapter, while Seiko was born great because of her parents, and Jinta worked long and hard while out of the picture, these things exist for a reason. This is Dark Souls, yes? The game where literally anything can kill you, right? "Oh, it's just two armored Hollows and an crossbowman, they won't bother me... Wait, did that break my poise!? Oh, god, no, not a stun lock! Ok, let me just kill these two and back off to drink myyyy-Bolt to the face... Well... There goes 40,000 souls... Oops..." Or something like that. The reason why I haven't shown things like that, the reason no one's had to do things over and over and over like we players do, is because it's not nearly as interesting to read. WE can sit there, gripping our controllers (or mice) with rage and still be having fun with it. It's something only a gamer would understand, right? Well, reading that would probably just tick off the writer and reader. When a character fails over and over, even though the solution is obvious, it becomes frustrating to read. Frustrating to play is one thing, and can be used to suck a player in if done right. Frustrating to read just pushes people away. So, that's why all the stretches in the lore and such, not mentioning how if I wrote exactly like the game there'd be no reason to read... The other point I'd like to make is that something's going to happen to Seiko for a while. I won't say what, or even hint, but something. It'll be good for practicing character development, but I've also had to prepare myself for people flaming me for it when it happens. I'll say right now that it's nothing lemon-related in the slightest. In conclusion, I agree. Were I reading this, it would take some getting used to to accept the story. But I can also say that I wouldn't mind being a reader if this weren't my story. If I couldn't say that, I'd be failing all of you.

* * *

Event 22 (spoiler free)

* * *

I want to officially apologize for both the shortness and lack of quality in Event 22. It was both uninspired and poorly portrayed. I can promise that the rest will be better, and the content within Event 22 is required, but that is no excuse. I'm also very busy with schoolwork as a junior in college. That is also no excuse. I will do my best to make up for this failure, as will surely be evident in the following Event. Event 22 was the shortest I have submitted thus far, and was the worst in my opinion. I'm sorry it was so bad, and it won't happen again.


End file.
